


Droit du seigneur 初夜权 (下篇）

by yayoitree



Series: Droit du seigneur 初夜权 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayoitree/pseuds/yayoitree
Summary: 欧洲中世纪AU, 作死领主盾 x 双性美人农民詹，有少量桃包&柯王子。看完牛叔说电影之后对初夜权的另类说法的产物：黑暗时期的欧洲，由于迷信、传染病、女巫等等问题，女性私处的血液被普遍认为是不洁、并会为人带来厄运的，会让人折寿。因此当时的人们认为之后身份高贵的人，比如领主、僧侣等，才能为女性执行这种"破处”的仪式。当时的初夜权与其说是权利，不如说是义务。在当时，如果农民想要领主去执行这种义务，还要带上丰厚的礼物和农产品去恳求领主。加上中世纪欧洲的卫生条件差、农村生活水平低落等等，领主通常是非常不愿意去履行这种义务的，往往收了礼物就赶人家回家。本文关于初夜权的设定就是建立在上述这种另类的初夜权之上，希望能带给你不一样的观感 φ(>ω<*)**shirley02200059与疯狗不得进入**
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Droit du seigneur 初夜权 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707736
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> \- 一言难尽的狗血恶俗文，各种烂梗  
> \- 女装车  
> \- 盾詹的强制情节  
> \- 少量路人猥琐詹情节（没有得手）  
> \- 依然对佩吉不友好  
> \- 人物严重OOC

< 1 >

詹姆斯和平时一样在天蒙蒙亮的时候就爬起来，他收拾了一下就打算去牛棚挤牛奶。

正在做早餐的蕾贝卡叫住了他：“詹米，你别去了，坐下等着吃早餐吧。”

詹姆斯摇摇头，说：“这是我最后一次能帮你们干活了，你让我做完吧。”

蕾贝卡咬了咬嘴唇，用手背擦了擦发红的眼角。詹姆斯伸手摸了摸她那头跟自己一样的棕色卷发，然后拿着锡桶和篮子出门。詹姆斯回来的时候，热腾腾的早餐已经摆满了一桌，比平时要丰盛得多，一家人已经坐在了桌边等着他。

詹姆斯坐下，父亲和母亲一边一个拉着他的手，一家人用手围成了一个圈，巴恩斯先生低下头祈祷说：“仁慈的上帝，请求祢可以看顾我们的詹姆斯，在他困难的时候伸出援手，助他克服艰险阻碍，早日与我们团聚。阿门。”

詹姆斯的眼眶发红，但是他拼命地忍住，他如果哭了，母亲和蕾贝卡一定会哭得更厉害的。他深吸了一口气，反倒安慰起了家人：“不要太担心我，史蒂......领主大人看着往日的份上，不会苛待我的。我比他还要大一岁，过几年我年纪大了，他就会放我离开的...... 我相信，他是不会伤害我的。”

“詹米，你要记住，凡事不要争抢，要谦让。”巴恩斯夫人擦了擦眼泪，继续说：“你的平安才是最重要的。领主大人那个孩子......我从小看他长大，他不会是坏人，也不会害你，我、我只是担心其他人，呜呜......”

“我明白的，母亲。”詹姆斯握住母亲的手，温柔地抚摸她的手背。“我不会和别人争宠的，你放心吧。”

“詹米，你以后不能再把领主大人当成你的童年玩伴了，你也看到......他昨天的那个气势......”巴恩斯先生叹了口气，说：“他是掌握着这片土地生杀大权的人，就算他还记得以前情谊，但是人在高位，难免会改变，你一定要顺从他，不要逆他的意，千万别像昨天一样惹他发怒了。他也21岁了，最多一两年也该成亲了，你也就只是难受这几年而已。”

“是的，父亲。”詹姆斯垂下眼睛，低声答应。

一家人就在这片低落的气氛中吃完了早饭。詹姆斯没有闲着，还是像平日一样干活，想在临走的时候能帮家里多少忙就帮多少。可惜没过多久，一小队人马就出现在巴恩斯家的门口，为首的正是詹姆斯之前见过的杜根。

蕾贝卡边哭边把詹姆斯的包裹递给他，里面有蕾贝卡最后一次为他做的午饭。詹姆斯搂着她亲吻了她的额头和脸颊，叮嘱她要好好照顾父亲母亲，蕾贝卡哭着答应了。巴恩斯先生和夫人各自在詹姆斯的额头和脸颊吻了几下，这才依依不舍地含泪目送詹姆斯离开。

这次的马车明显就比上次史蒂夫带来的那辆差了好几个等级，和安纳西镇随处可见的那些差不多，上面没有罗杰斯家族的家徽，这次来的人也没有带罗杰斯家族的旗帜，仿佛就是静悄悄地为领主接一个不见得光的情妇一样的做派。杜根面带惋惜地看了坐在马车上一动不动、面无表情的詹姆斯，心想：这个村夫真是空有一张好脸蛋，但是脑子竟然像石头冥顽不灵。本来如果不离开城堡，领主还指不定要怎么疼他。现在可好，惹得领主发怒，直接把他降为玩物的级别，真是太可惜了。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

马车抵达了罗杰斯城的时候已经是午后了，车夫把马车停下，侍从打开了车门，请詹姆斯下车，却看到詹姆斯竟然半倒在座椅上已经睡着了。

杜根看得满脸黑线，这个人真的是头脑有问题，这样都能睡得着！他看了这辆简陋的马车和随行人员，都不担心一下日后在城堡的生活吗？不担心一下以后会不会受宠吗？就这样睡了！？

“咳咳，小巴恩斯先生，我们到了。”杜根轻咳了两声，然后叫醒詹姆斯。

詹姆斯揉了揉眼睛，打了一个小小的哈欠，才慢慢地走下车。他昨晚确实是难受痛苦得一夜不能入睡，但是现在他反而就平静下来了。詹姆斯并不蠢，相反的他非常聪慧，只是他的见识限制了他的能力而已。他看到这部简陋的马车以后，就不担心了，看来史蒂夫是真的只想把他当作情人，他一直担心的是史蒂夫那个倔脾气，硬要娶他，最后搞得被家族驱逐、失去爵位这些最坏的后果。如果只是收一个情人，这样不会害到史蒂夫，那他就没有什么顾虑了。史蒂夫需要人照顾，那他就照顾他直至他娶妻，然后再求史蒂夫让他离开，如果......如果史蒂夫不让他离开，他就自己进修道院，毕竟在帝国，神权与皇权并立，进入修道院就是发誓要一生侍奉上帝，就算是皇帝也不能从修道院里和上帝抢人。

詹姆斯连退路都想好了，所以格外轻松，因为一晚没睡，困倦非常，马车一开始动的时候他就在摇摇晃晃中睡了过去，直到杜根叫他的时候他醒过来。杜根无可奈何地看着他，只好招招手，示意他跟过来，来到城堡最东边的塔楼，这里离史蒂夫居住的中庭宫殿很远，如果不骑马得走上大半小时。

杜根带着他进入一个长方形的货仓一般的斗室，然后示意仆从绞动铁索的轮盘，整间斗室就慢慢地向上升起，直达塔顶。塔顶有几个房间，走廊上站着一个嬷嬷和两个侍女，詹姆斯认得这个嬷嬷是当初初夜的时候为他清洗的两个嬷嬷中的一个。

“这是克洛伊嬷嬷，以后由她教导你服侍罗杰斯阁下的事宜。”杜根介绍说，“你以后就住在这里。”

侍女把房门打开，房间既小又简陋，只有一张单人床、一套桌椅、一张小沙发、一个小茶几，房间只有一个小窗户，比詹姆斯在巴尔道夫村住的房子还不如。其实这也是正常，罗杰斯城堡本来就是一个要塞型城堡，除了中庭为领主建造的豪华宫殿之外，外侧的一切都是用巨石搭建，使用的都是军事规模。这个塔楼本来也是一个瞭望塔，后来没有战事，就一直闲置，这次刚好派上了用场。

“小巴恩斯先生远道而来，先休息一会吧，领主如果想见你，就会传唤。”杜根看着詹姆斯的眼睛说，想看看他会不会出现惊慌不安的神情，毕竟领主以前对他宠爱有加，他不但住在中庭宫殿，还能随意出入领主的寝室，这样一对比简直是天堂掉到地狱。如果刚刚马车他还看不出来端倪，现在总该看出领主对他的冷淡了，他就不信詹姆斯这次不会慌张。

可是詹姆斯的脸色非常平静，还非常有礼貌地向他致谢，然后就安静地走进房间。

杜根觉得后牙床都开始发痛，他侍候贵族已有十多年，在史蒂夫身边也有两年，他非常清楚史蒂夫并不是真的对詹姆斯冷遇，史蒂夫不过是为了磨一磨詹姆斯的脾气，好让他一心一意地留在自己身边。他从昨天跟随的骑士口中打听到，史蒂夫昨天郑重其事地去接詹姆斯时，竟然发现了他和镇上的商人在偷情，把领主气得七窍生烟。可是就算是这样，领主还是把他接回了城堡，派了嬷嬷和侍女侍候，要知道如果是其他领主的情妇敢偷情，肯定是一杯毒药灌下去直截了当。史蒂夫既然是只想詹姆斯顺从，那么如果知道詹姆斯波澜不起地接受现状，肯定会更加愤怒。詹姆斯是领主的心肝宝贝，惩罚落不到他身上，被波及的肯定是他这种亲随，一定会首当其冲被责怪办事不利，做不好领主交代的事情。

杜根咬了咬牙，决定刺激一下詹姆斯：“你要记住，如果领主不传召你，你就没有任何赏赐。连一个银币也不会有！”

詹姆斯点点头，不干活不拿钱，这很合理。

杜根努力回忆了一下其他贵族冷落情妇时的手段，基本就是没有礼物没有佣人，截断经济供养，这些招式万试万灵。

“你的一日三餐，不会有人为你准备，你要自己想办法。”

“好的。”詹姆斯无所谓的回答，他比蕾贝卡要大6岁呢，蕾贝卡没长大之前都是他帮着母亲做饭的。

“......你的衣服也要自己洗。”

“好的，杜根先生。”詹姆斯应道。

“你、你的房间也要自己打扫。”杜根无奈地继续。旁边的两名侍女面面相觑，那她们来这里是干嘛的？

詹姆斯茫然地点点头，不明白这种事为什么要特地交代。

杜根决定回去问问自己的女儿，仙度瑞拉的后母到底是怎么折腾她的，以致让她怎么急切地去勾搭男人改变命运，他真的很想学，他迫切地需要把詹姆斯折腾到要去勾搭史蒂夫改变生活。

杜根垂头丧气地离开后，詹姆斯关上了房门，打开他的包裹开始整理。他本来就没带什么东西，只有几件换洗的衣服和一些钱，最最贵重的就是史蒂夫的两张小像，他把小像拿出来，并排地放在床头的矮桌上，这样他睡觉的时候一抬眼就能看到就是史蒂夫，他轻轻地微笑了起来。

他除了这条命和这具身躯以外一无所有，如果史蒂夫想要，就拿去好了。


	2. Chapter 2

< 2 >

史蒂夫焦躁地坐在书房等着杜根的汇报。午餐放在他的面前，他几乎一口也没有动，酒倒是喝了不少。他阴沉着脸，昨晚已经睡得不好，今天吃饭也没有胃口，单独喝了半支红酒后心情更加郁闷。

经过一夜的反复思考，他也想明白了不少。他当然知道他没有资格怨恨詹姆斯，他离开了足足七年，詹姆斯不知道自己的下落生死，喜欢上别人也是无可厚非。詹姆斯也没有刻意隐瞒过他订婚的事情，是自己过于愚蠢才没有察觉而已。

不过詹姆斯拒绝了他的求婚确实让他受到了很大的打击。他也有自己的尊严，他爱了詹姆斯超过十年，为他干了这么多的傻事，结果却被他直截了当地拒绝。在这样的情况下，他无法死皮赖脸地再重新追求一次詹姆斯，他不能这么卑微。可是史蒂夫又不能放他走，谁知道哪个不长眼的男人会不会来纠缠他。史蒂夫只好硬把他留在城堡，下决心狠狠地冷遇他一段时间，让他向自己服软，并且保证不会再离开自己。只要詹姆斯肯退让，他一样会高高兴兴地把他娶回来，让他成为罗杰斯领地最幸福的人。

所以他故意派最差的马车去接詹姆斯，故意让他住在最偏远的高塔上，故意让他以为自己只是一个情妇，这样才能对比出自己以前对他有多好。等詹姆斯最终受不了不安地恳求自己和好如初，他就会再度求婚，那詹姆斯肯定只有痛哭流涕、心怀感恩地接受，他爱詹姆斯，他同样希望詹姆斯也是兴高采烈地嫁给自己，而不是被逼迫。

他对于自己的计划非常满意，可是他只要一想到昨天那个男人差点吻到了詹姆斯，他的胸口就怒火燃烧，气愤得只想把詹姆斯拖过来狠狠折磨，让他痛哭、求饶、赌咒发誓再也不会让别的男人碰他。

冷静，冷静。史蒂夫一口气把一杯红酒喝干，不要迁怒詹姆斯，詹姆斯是无辜的。反正詹姆斯的第一次、第二次、以后的所有经验都是他的，没有必要为这个觊觎詹姆斯、根本没有得手的男人生气。

这时，书房的门口传来了敲门声，史蒂夫算着时间应该是杜根接到了詹姆斯来回报，忙叫门外的人进来。

门外的人果然是杜根，他忐忑不安地把安置詹姆斯的事说了一遍。史蒂夫果然问道：“他有没有说什么？有什么表情和反应？”

“小巴恩斯先生还在离家的忧虑和难过之中，暂时.......还看不出来有什么不同。”杜根只好硬着头皮先这么对应，他没有坦白对詹姆斯的待遇的安排，在他看来这些小伎俩不会对詹姆斯构成实际伤害，只会加快詹姆斯向领主求饶的速度，肯定撑不了几天。到时候领主肯定不会怪责他，反而会称赞他办事得力。

史蒂夫想想也是，总是要詹姆斯几天时间消化这个事实，于是挥挥手让杜根离开。他的心情依旧郁闷，把酒瓶里剩下的最后一点红酒倒入水晶杯，仰头喝下。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

在这个城堡里，还有一个人正在像史蒂夫一样借酒消愁。

施密特烦躁地把空酒瓶用力扔在地上，玻璃粉碎四溅，他重重地锤着桌子，脸上一片狰狞之色，他左脸本来算浅的疤痕这一下显得尤为恐怖。

施密特的气愤是理所当然的，他才是老罗杰斯公爵的嫡长子、罗杰斯家族的正统继承人！现在居然被有一半平民血统的史蒂夫踩在脚下，那个卑贱的私生子！靠着溜须拍马得到了皇帝的欢心，竟然设计了他，取而代之成为了罗杰斯领地的领主，这让他怎么能咽的下这口气！

他在护送老罗杰斯公爵去别庄养病的时候，老罗杰斯公爵千叮万嘱叫他一定让忍耐，他一定会想办法的。原本只是个纨绔子弟的他在被夺走继承权后一夜之间突然成熟，他学会了收敛锋芒，在史蒂夫的眼皮下假装没有威胁，等着机会可以反击。可是现在已经三个月了，父亲那边还是一点消息也没有，他不知道要等到什么时候，他开始焦躁了。

他很不到要把那个低贱的私生子碎尸万段，剁成肉酱喂狗。可是他却只能坐着喝闷酒，看着那个私生子一点一点地巩固他的声势和统治权，完全无计可施。

“混账！该死的史蒂夫！！”施密特喃喃地自言自语。

“少爷，慎言。”一个冰冷的声音传来。“如果不小心被人听到了，您一直的忍耐可就白费了。”

施密特转头一看，一个光头身材矮小的中年男人走来，这是他父亲特地为他留下的人手，他现在最可靠的智囊，佐拉。

“我知道！但是我到底要忍到什么时候！？都已经过了三个月了！父亲那边还是没有动静！”施密特愤愤不平地说，想喝一口酒，发现酒杯也空了，他泄愤似的把酒杯也摔了个粉碎。

“少爷，等不到别人的援助，就要自己去想办法找到援助。”佐拉微微地笑了，低声说：“我们现在刚好就有一个机会。”

施密特一下精神了起来，连忙问：“什么？我们现在可以怎么做？”

“私生子今天把他那个双性青梅竹马给接回城堡了，正式成为他的情妇了。”

“这个事我听过，好像叫做巴恩斯。但是区区一个情妇可以怎么样？”施密特问道。

“您看过那位巴恩斯的样子吗？如果没看过，就看看这个吧。”佐拉说完，递给了施密特一个巴掌大小的相框，赫然就是初夜那天史蒂夫为詹姆斯所画的小像。

施密特接过了，看到了以后也不由吃惊，双性人非常稀少，他也是第一次看到，想不到竟然长得这么漂亮，让他也惊艳了一把。

“长得是很美。你的意思是我们可以收买他，让他悄悄毒害史蒂夫？”施密特问道。

“当然不是，史蒂夫宠他宠得没边，你要开什么样的条件才能收买得了他？”佐拉不由摇摇头，施密特确实是草包一个。“他的价值比这个大得多，使用恰当的话，可以助你夺回继承之位！”

“那要怎么做？佐拉，你快点告诉我，不要卖关子了！”施密特急切地问道。

佐拉高深莫测地一笑，说了一个名字：“教皇皮尔斯。”

施密特困惑地看着佐拉，又看了看手中的小像，突然之间福至心灵。

圣教严苛的规定神职人员不能结婚，更加严格地禁止与异性发生肉体关系，然而就算是神职人员，也有七情六欲，单纯的念圣书并不能解决他们的生理需求，特别是他们在长期的性压抑之下，爆发起来的需求更加可怕。这也造成圣教中，在不能见光的地方，同性之间的亲密关系屡见不鲜。

低级的神职人员可能会找写年轻的男人玩玩，但是如果到了大主教、红衣主教、甚至教皇这个阶级，一个漂亮的男人并不能让他们满意。他们开始热衷于去寻找双性人，特别是有男性外表的这种。因为他们在教义上并不属于女人，所以他们使用双性人的话并不算违反教义，而且双性人也可以为他们生儿育女，主教们甚至认为这样的双性人是上帝特创造的天使，是为了让他们发泄欲望以抵挡魔鬼的诱惑而存在的。

腐败的主教们开始四处高价寻找这样的双性人，但是因为数量实在太少，鲜有收获。还有夸张的情况是几个主教共享一个这样的双性人，圣教内部的腐败可见一斑。

施密特已经立刻可以想象出来，要是他能把这样一个年轻美貌的双性人献给教皇皮尔斯，教皇会多么喜悦。支持他继承罗杰斯家族这种事，他是嫡长子，对教皇来说不过是举手之劳。在帝国，皇权与神权并立，皇帝才刚刚继位不久，如果失去了教皇的支持，他以后的统治之路会十分艰难，绝对不可能为了一个史蒂夫去拂逆教皇的意思。

“你说得太对了！这个主意太好了！”施密特兴奋地搓了搓手。“我们现在是要想办法怎么把这个詹姆斯绑出去送给教皇！”

“这件事要从长计议，机会只有一次。”佐拉阴沉地笑着说：“趁着计划的时间，我先派人把这个小像送给皮尔斯教皇，吊吊他的胃口。”


	3. Chapter 3

< 3 >

不知道自己突然变成红颜祸水的詹姆斯现在所考虑的却是更实在的晚饭问题。

蕾贝卡只为他准备了午饭，而他在杜根他们离开不久后也吃完了，如果不想办法，晚上可要饿肚子了。

詹姆斯之前在罗杰斯城堡里住了5天，那时候的他又是史蒂夫的眼珠子，他要去什么地方，就会马上有人带着他去；他要问什么问题，也马上回有人抢着为他解答。所以他对于罗杰斯城堡的结构和设施还是比较了解的。

罗杰斯城堡占地80英亩，被一条护城河四面环绕。它曾经是帝国边陲的军事要塞，但是随着帝国版图的扩张，罗杰斯城堡也失去了作为要塞的意义，里面的军事设施渐渐改成功能性的基础设施，比如教堂、粮仓、商店、铁匠铺、磨坊、酒馆、作坊、客店等等，这些基础设施都处于城堡外围，被称为“外庭”，和领主所居住的中庭被高大的城楼隔开。领主居住的中庭是贵族、骑士、官员这些上流人士的住所，里面有领主居住的宫殿、骑士的营地、城堡官员的住所、马厩、练武场、花园、广场、上流人士专用的礼拜堂等等。中庭的后方是菜地、果园、畜牧棚这些农业设施，原本是为了确保战事时城堡有一定的粮食产出，现在则是为了确保城堡里的贵族可是吃到新鲜的蔬菜和肉类，所以保存了下来。而在城堡的后方，是罗杰斯家族的狩猎场，占地超过200英亩的里奥森林。

詹姆斯仔细思考了一下罗杰斯城堡的结构，打定了主意，推开房门准备外出。

“小巴恩斯先生，你这是要去哪里？”克洛伊嬷嬷突然出现在詹姆斯的身后，她和另外两个侍女都住在詹姆斯房间旁边的小房间，听到了声音就马上出来看，照理来说，像詹姆斯这样被领主刻意冷落的情妇，就应该是被关在塔楼里，战战兢兢地以泪洗面，反省自己的错误，用自己的乖顺可怜来感动领主，她还是第一次看到第一天就往外窜的失宠情妇。“你到底知不知道你现在的处境？还往外跑？”

“嬷嬷你好，我是要出去弄点食物，不然晚饭就没着落了。”詹姆斯礼貌地回答。

克洛伊嬷嬷一时语窒，她也是亲耳听到杜根说詹姆斯要自己负责一日三餐。领主又没有说要把他饿死，总不能又不给他饭吃、又把他关起来吧？他这个外出的理由竟然光明正大到无法反驳啊！

詹姆斯看克洛伊嬷嬷没有反对，就挥手道别，沿着楼梯走下了塔底。他直接走向中庭后方的农场，这里属于领主的私人农场，所有的农夫都是隶农，是不能拥有自己的土地，只能在领主的土地上耕种，以劳力换取酬劳，跟巴恩斯家这种佃农是不一样的。詹姆斯从小在农村长大，一眼就看出这些隶农的头领是谁，就走过去交涉，说自己想来帮工，只拿一些食材，不要工钱。隶农的头领叫做利亚姆，他看詹姆斯身材高大，年轻力壮，双手又是明显常年干农活，反正田里的工作永远忙不完，多一个人帮忙总是好的，而且这个人只要一点食材，就马上答应了。

詹姆斯立刻开始干起活来。城堡的农场不种植小麦稻谷这些主食，因为这些保存期长，一般都是从各个村庄征收上来直接放在粮仓，而是种植蔬菜水果这些新鲜的食材供贵族享用。夏天的主要蔬菜是甜菜、芹菜、卷心菜、菠菜、生菜这些，还有茄子、黄瓜、角瓜这些瓜果。这些都是詹姆斯种惯种熟的东西，他力气又大、人又勤快，一个人差不多顶两个人，利亚姆非常满意。帮了半天工就送给他了半篮子新鲜蔬菜，一大块面包，一块乳酪，一个鸡蛋，一个梨和两个苹果，还再三请他明天一定要再来帮忙。

詹姆斯答应后，就拎着一篮子的食物回到中庭，他驾轻就熟地去到厨房，因为史蒂夫生病的时候他已经来过几次，厨娘们基本都认得他，看到他之后一个个惊讶万分。詹姆斯非常有礼貌地问可不可以使用厨房，他只会用一下灶台和调味料，不会动他们的食材。他长相十分英俊，态度又礼貌亲切，就算明知道他是双性人，但是这么养眼的外表，厨娘们也无法拒绝，就随便他用。

詹姆斯给自己拌了个沙拉，用面包夹着乳酪和鸡蛋对付了一顿，厨娘们对他这个领主过去的青梅竹马、现在的情妇还是很好奇的，主动过来和他攀谈，詹姆斯从小就照顾妹妹长大，对女孩子的嘴一向很甜，到他吃完饭要走的时候，厨娘们已经拉着他让明天一定要来，她们会给他留好吃的，詹姆斯一一微笑着答应。

詹姆斯随后回到了塔楼，他敲了敲克洛伊嬷嬷她们的房间的门，克洛伊嬷嬷走了出来，詹姆斯就把梨给了她，两个苹果给了侍女，和她们道了晚安，然后回到了自己的小房间。克洛伊嬷嬷和女佣们愣愣地看着手上的水果，愣愣地说不出话来。她们在侍候贵族的时候，有时候也会接到过打赏，但是从来也没有贵族用这种方式打赏，当然这些水果也不值钱，但是却让她们突然有一种得到了重视的感觉。

接下来的几天，詹姆斯都是一早起来去农场干活，早午餐都在农场和隶农们一起吃，傍晚就拿着一篮子菜回家，史蒂夫也没有传唤他，如果不算每天晚上克洛伊嬷嬷硬要逼着他听一个多小时的如何侍奉领主的洗脑教程，他的生活基本可以说和在巴尔多夫村没有分别。

他倒是活得挺自在的，但是有的人可不是。史蒂夫可是等他服软等得快崩溃了！

杜根作为接受领主怒火的第一人，每天被领主阴沉着脸追问：“巴基在干什么？他怎么还不来求情？有人阻扰他来找我吗？你真的有做好我交代的事吗？”......逼得已经无法作答了，他已经合克洛伊嬷嬷通过气，每天都要暗示明示詹姆斯，只要去向领主服个软，就能搬回宫殿住，每天锦衣玉食，什么事都有人侍候，想要什么都有。他也想知道为什么詹姆斯到现在还不出现！

今天，杜根决定要自己加把劲，他已经从8岁的女儿那里问清楚了所有故事书里出名的后妈折腾继女的手段，每个继女在遭受了这些折磨之后，都会以勾搭上高富帅改变生活为人生的最大目标。这些手段包括：要继女每天起早贪黑地工作、不让她吃好穿好、命令她在天黑前把一筲箕的黑豆红豆分开、把豌豆倒进灰堆里让她捡、在冰上凿洞让她在冰水里漂洗线团之类的，除了最后一个会伤害到詹姆斯的身体他不敢使用之外，他觉得其他的几个方式都可以一试，争取在这几天逼着詹姆斯去求史蒂夫。

天才刚亮，杜根就起了一个大早，来到塔楼准备把詹姆斯给叫起来，宣布他要从今天起在城堡里干活。去到了才发现，詹姆斯早就不在房间里了，问了克洛伊嬷嬷才知道詹姆斯每天都是天没亮就去农场。杜根只好去农场找他，很快地就在一群忙碌工作的隶农中看到了鹤立鸡群的詹姆斯。

“小巴恩斯先生？你在这里干什么？”杜根看到詹姆斯肩上挑着两个大木桶，问道。

“杜根先生？早上好。”詹姆斯惊讶地看着杜根，不知道他为什么会在这里，但是还是老老实实地回答：“我在这里干活，换点吃的。”

杜根愣住了。

_要_ _你自己_ _准备一日三餐是我亲口说的没错，但是、但是我的意思明明是你快去求领主吧，求了领主以后你想吃什么都行啊！为什么你可以理解为要去农场干活换吃的啊？？我哪里表达的不清楚让你误解了吗？？_

“你、你......”杜根语塞，半天组织不出语言，然后他闻到了一阵臭味，急忙捂住了鼻子：“你桶里装的什么东西？这么臭？”

“啊，抱歉，冲撞了你，这是新鲜牛粪，要发酵来做肥料的。”詹姆斯用一个轻松地好像在说“这是新鲜草莓，要来做拿破仑蛋糕的”的语气说。

杜根的脸都黑了，在他过去的人生中，他甚至从来没有想过“新鲜”和“牛粪”可以出现在同一个句子里面。

他看着詹姆斯走到一边把木桶放下，往里面倒进秸秆末，拿着一根长棍子开始来回搅拌，那个味道就比提多熏人了，连捂着口鼻的杜根都快被臭晕了。但是詹姆斯还是一副悠闲自在的样子，边干活还和身边的隶农们谈笑生风。

杜根突然觉得他这几天学的后妈手段跟这个比起来真的弱到爆啊！！

现在到底要怎么办？他到底要怎么才能让詹姆斯去向史蒂夫服软啊！？他都能马上脑补出和史蒂夫的对话了：

_“领主大人，夫人已经被您打入冷宫不给饭吃三天了。”_

_“他认错了吗？”_

_“没有，他开始自己种地，看上去吃得比以前还好呢！”_

这下可怎么办？看着詹姆斯能种田种到天荒地老的样子，别说几天内让詹姆斯去哭着求领主了，这样子关他十年都对他都没有影响好吗！领主能得到的大概只有蔬菜的大丰收吧？？想等詹姆斯去求他，等到下辈子都不可能啊！


	4. Chapter 4

< 4 >

“克洛伊嬷嬷，现在到底怎么办？”在看到詹姆斯兴高采烈地搅拌着牛粪做肥料，就像贵妇人在用纤纤玉手涂抹着乳霜一样自然，杜根失魂落魄地来到塔楼，他得好好想个办法，不然再这样下去史蒂夫真不知道会干出什么事来，第一个遭罪的一定作为亲随的他。“你到底有没有劝小巴恩斯先生向领主低头？”

“唉，你还不知道我！我可是每天都在劝！”克洛伊嬷嬷叹气说：“我跟他说：‘领主对你是不同的，我从没见过领主这么重视过谁。他现在正在气头上才会这样处置你，嬷嬷跟你保证，我看人最准了，只要你主动去找领主认个错，他肯定会把你接回去，把你给宠上天。’他就是点头答应，但是到头来什么都不做，我有什么办法？”

“你们以前都是怎么让老罗杰斯公爵那些情妇听话的？都没点手段吗？”杜根不信地问。

“有是有，但是罗杰斯阁下都说了，他如果少了根发都要唯我们是问。”克洛伊嬷嬷翻了个白眼，说：“不然一杯媚药下去什么都解决了。”

“哎！那该怎么办？打又不行，骂又不行，灌药也不行！那还能怎么办？”杜根头疼死了。

“其实这个问题可以灵活处理。依我的观察，小巴恩斯先生对领主也很想念，他床头就放着罗杰斯阁下的两张小像。”克洛伊嬷嬷说：“你回去跟罗杰斯阁下说，小巴恩斯先生想他想得要死，但是不敢去找他。劝罗杰斯阁下传召他侍寝，给他一个机会。”

“那侍寝了以后他还不低头怎么办？”杜根问。

“杜根先生，你真是个直肠子！都睡了一觉，还能有什么问题吗？”克洛伊嬷嬷回答。

杜根瞬间犹如醍醐灌顶，他们两个都喜欢对方，没有什么是睡一觉解决不了的！如果有，睡个两次、三次，总能解决吧！

他向克洛伊嬷嬷致谢，就赶紧回到宫殿，使出三寸不烂之舌劝史蒂夫传召詹姆斯来侍寝。

史蒂夫忍了好多天，詹姆斯一直不来找他，他已经有点按捺不住了，杜根的进言简直就像瞌睡有人送枕头。詹姆斯名义上确实是他的情妇，他传召他来侍寝天经地义。只是这次见到他还是不能太宠爱，要让他看到待遇上的差别，这次一定要让他屈服！

于是当天下午，詹姆斯刚从农村里出来，还没有吃饭，就被安排来服侍他却其实什么都没干的侍女给截住了，告诉他领主今晚要传召他。

詹姆斯的心跳漏了一拍，过了好多天，史蒂夫对他不闻不问，他都已经以为史蒂夫对他失去兴趣，只等着过一段时间就求史蒂夫放他回家。想不到今天居然真的要传召他。传召他去干嘛呢？是去做上次初夜权的那些事吗？詹姆斯心里忧虑不安，但是脸上却不由泛起了红晕。

詹姆斯知道，他能骗别人，但是他骗不了自己。他从来就没有停止爱过史蒂夫，就算被迫离开家乡成为了他的情人，他的心里也没有恨过他，何况如果可以在史蒂夫结婚前，偷得一段时间和他共度，詹姆斯的心中并不是不愿意，甚至还有一点窃喜。他只是希望史蒂夫可以在结婚之前放他安静地离开，让他不用面对史蒂夫另娶他人的痛苦。然后他可以回到家，守着土地种田过一辈子，再也不结婚。教会有很多孤儿，他也可以收养一两个，教他们种地喂养牲畜。空闲的时候就想想史蒂夫，看看他的小像，这样简直比嫁给朗姆洛的生活还要让他向往。

于是詹姆斯没有抗拒地跟着侍女们前往宫殿，只是在途中问她们能不能让他先吃点东西。

“哎！你呀！怎么现在还是这样冥顽不灵呢？”一个侍女恨铁不成钢地说：“哪一位夫人在侍候领主前不是恨不得自己瘦得弱不禁风，让领主怜爱呢？别说晚饭了，中午饭都只吃几片沙拉！就你成天还想着吃！”

“哦。”詹姆斯没办法，只好作罢。然后他被带到了宫殿的浴室，这次没人侍候他洗澡，他还松了一大口气，他实在不喜欢被别人如此亲密的侍候。他洗完澡，按照嬷嬷的教导把体毛刮干净，然后涂上润肤乳，最后再穿上为他准备的衣物，送到了他上次来的时候住的那间客房。

克洛伊嬷嬷领着詹姆斯躺在床上，拼命给他凹了个性感造型，临走的时候千叮万嘱要他乖乖地躺在床上等史蒂夫，把这几天学的东西都施展出来，一定要侍候得史蒂夫高高兴兴。

克洛伊嬷嬷一走詹姆斯就受不了了，那个造型实在太难受了——侧卧在床上，一只手虚放在胸口，一只手托腮，一条腿平放露出，另一条腿以一个像抽筋的姿态微微抬起，紧贴这另一只腿——简直比种了一天地还累。詹姆斯坐了起来，曲起双腿，双臂搁在膝盖上，静静地等着史蒂夫。其实他还是挺紧张的，他唯一的性经验就是几天前和史蒂夫的初夜，那种无法描述的痛楚和快感，让他又害怕又期待。

史蒂夫就是在这个时候推开房门进来的，他一眼就看到了抱膝坐在大床上，看起来有点可怜兮兮的詹姆斯。他身穿一条鲜红色丝绸长裙，听到声音以后他转过身来，史蒂夫这才看到他的裙子是王都的交际花们最喜欢的桃心抹胸款式，用同色的丝带系在脖子后面。詹姆斯的胸部虽然不像真正的女人一样圆滚，但是却依然丰满厚实，抹胸的修饰下，连乳沟都非常明显。手腕上系着红色的腕带，腕带和后颈的丝带之间系着一块轻薄的鲜红丝绸，半遮着他过于粗壮的肩膀和手臂，但是又露出足够的蜜色肌肤，引人遐想无限。

穿着情妇放荡的衣服，脸上却露出不知所措的无辜表情。史蒂夫只看了一眼就受不了了，差点就要扑上去撩起他的裙子就肏进去。但是他谨记着今晚的目的，深呼吸了几下，假装漫不经心地走到床边。他没有脱鞋上床，只是在床边解下了裤腰带，拉下裤头，把已经将近完全勃起的大肉棒放了出来。

“过来。”史蒂夫地下令，詹姆斯听话地爬过来，但是脸上还是带着疑惑不解的表情。

“张嘴，给我好好含。”史蒂夫语气不带丝毫起伏，仿佛面对的真是一个最低等的处理性欲的妓女。

詹姆斯的眼睛稍微瞪大了，他迟疑了一下，但是还是张开嘴，温柔地把史蒂夫的肉茎的前端含进了嘴里。史蒂夫的肉茎在进入他的口腔就已经完全勃起了，把他的口腔撑得满满的，嘴巴也被涨成了一个圆大的O形。詹姆斯这方面的经验也只有上次史蒂夫发泄在他嘴里的那一次，他也不知道怎么做，只好把这个巨大的肉棒当成是史蒂夫的舌头，用他们两个接吻的方法去吸吮，用自己的舌尖卷起史蒂夫的龟头小心地舔弄。

“嘶......啊......”史蒂夫舒得呻吟出声，詹姆斯的嘴里又热又湿，舌头又软又灵巧，看来詹姆斯确实为了讨好他，有努力跟嬷嬷学习。他心满意足地伸出手，奖励地抚摸着詹姆斯的头顶，詹姆斯好像得到了鼓励似的，尝试更深的吞咽，把史蒂夫的大肉棒吃下去了一半，以初学者来说，已经很了不起了。

“前后动一动，像你的小洞含着我那样，呼......对、就这样，很好。”史蒂夫舒服地叹气，尾音都带着一丝颤抖：“你没给那个朗姆洛含过吗？这样都不会？”

詹姆斯惊讶地急忙摇头，绿色的大眼睛因为喉咙和嘴巴的不适充满着生理泪水，眼眶发红。在史蒂夫眼中就是詹姆斯哭着哀求他相信自己，他的心理得到了极大的满足。他当然早就派人仔细调查过朗姆洛和詹姆斯之间的关系，是上个月才订的婚，在这之前一直是朗姆洛在苦苦追求詹姆斯，詹姆斯没有给过什么明确的反应。订婚之后两人没有见过面，史蒂夫刚好碰上的那一次才是两人订婚后第一次见面。所以他早就知道詹姆斯根本不可能有和他之外的经验，但是看着詹姆斯焦急地否认，连眼泪都快流出来的样子，他觉得心情大好，气已经消了大半了。

因为詹姆斯长得跟史蒂夫差不多高，他没有办法想女人一样舒服地坐在床上给站着的史蒂夫口交，他只能趴在床上，用手肘支持着上半身，仰起脸吸吮史蒂夫的肉茎。这样的姿势让史蒂夫能一览无遗地看着他腰臀以下被红色长裙包裹的诱人曲线，他的丰臀高高地翘起，从裙摆下露出一截蜜色的小腿。

史蒂夫一边享受着詹姆斯的舔弄，一边把手伸进他的抹胸里面。他满以为会摸到詹姆斯柔软饱满的乳头，但是手指却接触到一个坚硬的金属一般的物体。他心中好奇，把詹姆斯颈后的丝带解开，系带裙的上半身随即滑落，詹姆斯的胸膛一下整个暴露了出来，乳头的位置赫然竟然戴了两个金色的花型装饰。

史蒂夫倒吸一口冷气，把肉棒从詹姆斯的嘴巴里抽出，拉开两人的距离，让他可以仔细看清楚。原来那是两个鸢尾花形状的黄金乳饰，鸢尾花的花瓣固定着乳尖，花心就是詹姆斯的乳头，两个乳头看起来被夹了很久，呈现着一个又红又肿的模样，看上去简直就像是两条准备要被授粉的雌蕊，不得不感叹工匠的技巧淫奇。

史蒂夫看得眼都直了，他觉得他能蹭蹭这两个诱人的雌蕊就直接高潮，他也真的这么做了，他用自己的龟头去蹭詹姆斯右边的乳头，詹姆斯马上发出了细细的呻吟声，他的乳头早就充血得饱胀，敏感异常，被自己心爱的史蒂夫的肉棒碰一碰，酥麻的感觉马上传遍全身。

史蒂夫见状，把手指伸进詹姆斯的嘴里搅了搅，沾满了唾液，然后夹住詹姆斯左边的乳头，轻轻地玩捏，詹姆斯立刻尖叫了出声，他的下巴因为口角早就满是唾液，这样流着口水被玩着乳头呻吟不已的样子，简直就像一只发情的雌兽。

史蒂夫被眼前的美景刺激地头脑发胀，好不容易才找回一点神志，他用沙哑的声音说：“转过去，用四肢趴着。”詹姆斯不明所以，只能听着史蒂夫的命令行动，他背对着史蒂夫，双手双膝支撑着身体，跪趴在床上，然后他感觉到下身一凉，长裙被史蒂夫撩到腰部，露出他一丝不挂的下身。正如史蒂夫所期望的，娇嫩的肉唇已经被津液打湿，从这样的角度看，就像是一朵沾满露水的粉红色鸢尾花，成成叠叠的粉色花瓣中，隐藏了流淌着花蜜的胚珠。花瓣像有生命的一样一张一合，挤压出更多的花蜜，吸引着史蒂夫这只雄峰采集。

“只是口交就能湿成这样？你这个小荡妇。这几天没传召你，饿坏了吧？”史蒂夫嘴上说着贬低詹姆斯的话，但是手上还是温柔耐心地爱抚着他的男女两对性器，詹姆斯被刺激地颤抖不已，脑子昏昏沉沉的，根本没办法回应史蒂夫的话，只能发出支离破碎的呻吟声。突然，詹姆斯感觉到一个熟悉炙热的巨大肉棍抵在了自己的小洞口，他的脑子一个激灵，下意识地向前缩，但是被史蒂夫一把抱住了腰肢，上身被压在床上，史蒂夫的肉棒在黏液的润滑下，一下子就挤开了层层蚌肉，深深埋进了詹姆斯紧致的壁腔。

“啊啊——”身体被突然打开，布满神经线的内壁被刺激，让詹姆斯叫了起来。刚刚在为史蒂夫口交的时候，他的鼻子和口腔里满满的都是史蒂夫的体味，尝过被这根肉棒带上过天堂的他早就有点按捺不住了，要夹紧双腿才能舒缓想要被填满的渴望。现在被史蒂夫挺身而入，填得满满当当，他舒服得浑身发抖，但是他却开始微弱地挣扎，小声说：“别、不要、不要这样......”

史蒂夫几个大力的挺进，把詹姆斯的话语撞得乱七八糟，他喘着粗气问：“不要怎么样？”

“不要、不要从背后......”詹姆斯断断续续地说，他的力气比史蒂夫大，要是真心挣扎肯定可以挣开，但是被插了两下他就已经舒服地不行，全身发软，他的腰腿都快融化成了太阳下的乳酪，一点力气也没有，他紧闭着眼睛，把脸埋在床单里。

千百年以来圣教对教徒们的欲望都有着严格的控制，认为欲望、快感这些都是魔鬼的诱惑，教徒们应该除了必要的繁衍后代之外，尽量控制这方面的需求。连性爱的体位都有严格的规定：教会只认可传统的男上女下正面的“传教士体位”，因为这是唯一“动物们不用，只有人类专属”的体位，是最圣洁的体位。其他的体位，比如现在他们使用的后入式，就是被教会认为是“动物交配”才会使用的体位。詹姆斯不能接受是很正常的。

然而这正是史蒂夫使用这个体位的目的。史蒂夫强壮的手臂紧紧箍着詹姆斯的腰肢，穿戴整齐的上身压在詹姆斯光裸汗湿的后背上，他用戏谑的语气开口：“巴基，你是我的情妇，情妇可以选择姿势吗？”

史蒂夫满以为詹姆斯会受不了哭着求他用正统姿势做爱，那他就可以趁机引他说出不想做情妇的话。可是没想到詹姆斯只是楞了一下，随后就停止了挣扎，身体伏得更低，方便史蒂夫的进出。

史蒂夫见詹姆斯没有反抗，既怨他不肯服软，又被这个野性的性爱姿态点燃，他发狠地晃动腰部快速地抽插起来。背后这个姿势本来就是能进入得最深的，很容易就直接碰到了子宫入口，把詹姆斯顶得叫唤连连，花穴的黏液溅得到处都是。这个姿势让詹姆斯修长的后颈、结实的肩背、柔韧的腰线、挺翘的臀部毫无遮掩地展示在史蒂夫的眼前，甚至连他的阴茎每次进出花穴时，都能带出翻滚的媚肉和汁水，都看得一清二楚。

由于臀部常年晒不到太阳，所以詹姆斯的臀部明显得比他的身体要白嫩得多。他的臀部向上撅，显得本来就丰满的臀部更加圆滚，史蒂夫每次撞上去，臀肉都会肉颤颤地波动，像极了两大块牛奶布丁。史蒂夫的手几乎要黏在上面，用力的揉搓捏挤，留下一道道发红的指印，也让詹姆斯一边发出泣音，一边把花穴缩得更紧，被史蒂夫完全掌握住控制住的心理刺激让詹姆斯彻底地沉沦。他本能地开始扭动腰肢，白花花的臀肉抖动地像波浪一样。

“别发骚！”史蒂夫看着这样的画面和被肉穴摩擦得差点精关失守，他惩罚似的在詹姆斯的屁股上打了一巴掌，谁知道这一下让詹姆斯哆嗦着直接射精了，甬道的媚肉像有生命一样有节奏地挤压起史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫头皮一阵发麻，拼命忍住射精的冲动，用全部的自制力把阴茎从肉洞里拔了出来。他刚拔出来，湿淋淋的花穴就发出了“啵”的一声，一股阴精喷射出来，竟然是射精和潮吹同时发生。

“你竟然这么喜欢这个姿势？”史蒂夫笑了，把詹姆斯翻了过来，要看他高潮的表情。果然詹姆斯满脸潮红，迷离的双眼半阖半开，嘴里发出无意识的嗯哼的呻吟。胸口还带着鸢尾花乳饰的奶头，刚刚一直在床单上摩擦，现在肿得足足有山樱桃那么大了，红得发亮，仿佛只要一解开乳饰，浓香的奶水就要喷洒而出。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，突然觉得饥渴万分，他俯下身凑近了其中一个已经涨得不行的乳头，一口含了进去，詹姆斯发出了高昂的尖叫，被快感刺激得拼命甩着头，抬高了下体去蹭史蒂夫阴茎。史蒂夫一边舔逗詹姆斯的乳头，一边跟着詹姆斯的节奏用阴茎在他的肉瓣上轻蹭，没多久就把詹姆斯蹭得汁水连连。

詹姆斯受不了地用手抱住史蒂夫埋在他胸口的脑袋，带着哭腔喊他的名字，史蒂夫再也没空纠正情妇不能叫他的名字这点，也没空去管现在的体位，他的阴茎已经硬得快要爆炸了！他分开詹姆斯的双腿，阴茎直直地贯穿花心，在水淋淋的肉洞里开始新一轮的操干。

詹姆斯的四肢紧紧地缠着史蒂夫，他们的沉重的呼吸交织在一起，史蒂夫终于还是没能忍住心中的渴望，吻住了詹姆斯叫得嘶哑了的嘴唇，马上得到了詹姆斯热烈奔放的回应，舌头像饿了几天的小蛇一样紧紧卷住了他的，史蒂夫满意了，他知道詹姆斯有多渴求他的吻了。

最后，史蒂夫总算记得不能让詹姆斯未婚先孕，让他们俩的头生子变成奸生子，在快射精的时候把阴茎抽出来，他跨在詹姆斯的胸膛上，用力地撸动了好几下阴茎，一泄如注。詹姆斯就好像一个沉沦在肉欲中的娼妓，张开红透饥渴的小嘴，等着被精液滋润。这是自从初夜那次以来史蒂夫第一次发泄，自然射得又多又浓稠，詹姆斯的嘴只接住了一部分，其他的射在他的脸颊、眼睫和下巴，糊满了他大半张脸。


	5. Chapter 5

< 5 >

史蒂夫用手指抹掉詹姆斯脸上的精液，送到他的嘴边，都被他含在嘴里吞掉，有几次他的舌头还有意无意地划过史蒂夫的指尖，把史蒂夫撩动得心猿意马，差点就想紧紧抱着他不走。可是他不想第一次就主动留下过夜，这样根本达不到冷落詹姆斯的目的。当然，如果詹姆斯开口请求就另当别论。

就算史蒂夫多想表现出自己在冷落詹姆斯，他还是控制不住自己坐在詹姆斯身边，抚摸着他的头发直到他从高潮的余韵中恢复过来。听着詹姆斯的呼吸渐渐平静了下来，史蒂夫站了起来，提上裤子。

“你今晚就在这里休息吧，需要什么就摇铃叫侍女。”史蒂夫整理了一下衣袖，刚刚他根本没有脱衣服，上面难免有些褶皱。

“我走了，你早点休息吧。”史蒂夫说完，满意地看到詹姆斯的脸上露出了难以置信又委屈巴巴的表情，心里暗爽到不行。

_快求我吧！巴克！你求我，我就留下来搂着你睡觉！噢，不，我就把你抱上我的寝室，以后天天搂着你睡觉！_

可是詹姆斯什么都没有说，只是用那双宛如被遗弃的小动物似的可怜兮兮的眼神看着他，嘴唇微微颤了颤，但是还是没有发出声音。史蒂夫为了显示自己的坚决，只好硬下心肠转身离去，心里一直在暗自念叨詹姆斯快叫住他，终于在他的手放在门把手的时候，詹姆斯才弱弱地开口说：“大人......”

史蒂夫压抑着心中的激动，努力控制着向上翘的嘴角，慢慢地转过身来。

“怎么了巴基？”

詹姆斯咬了咬嘴唇，脸上露出了为难又委屈的表情，史蒂夫的心都快要跳出来了。

“我、我的赏赐呢？”詹姆斯终于小声问道。

“当然可以......什么？”满以为詹姆斯是叫他留下来的史蒂夫一下变得呆若木鸡：“赏赐？？什么赏赐？？”

詹姆斯的脸红得不行，他也并不想向史蒂夫要钱，可是、可是......

“杜根先生告诉我的，如果大人传唤我......就有赏赐......”詹姆斯低下头，羞愧得把裙子拉起来，盖住胸前，楚楚可怜得像一个刚被睡完但是嫖客不肯付钱的小流莺。

“杜根说的？他怎么能......”史蒂夫突然停了下来，顿然醒悟。对啊，詹姆斯是佃农，不是奴隶。佃农都是自由身，领主虽然有可以强制佃农工作的权利，比如在服役、在领主的农庄工作等，但是领主是必须支付酬劳的！所以他虽然可以强制命令詹姆斯来到城堡当他的情妇，但是他是必须要付给詹姆斯薪酬的。王都的贵族们差不多人人都有情妇，所以史蒂夫所知甚详，一般来说给情妇的薪酬有两种方式，如果情妇是交际花之流，还有其他的情人的那种，那就是每次睡完了结账；如果是接回家单独包养的，就是定时要给生活费和赏赐。

严格来说詹姆斯应该属于单独包养的那种，不需要每次结账，但是奈何史蒂夫从来就没打算为此给他任何钱。向上帝发誓史蒂夫并不是心存白睡詹姆斯的打算，而是他一直就准备要娶詹姆斯当正妻，睡情妇要给钱，但是睡自己的老婆不用给钱啊！他虽然嘴上说着是把詹姆斯当情妇，但是他可一点也不想把他们两个的关系真的变成嫖客和交际花的关系啊！这会成为以后两人光明正大的婚姻中无可抹灭的污点！他曾经付钱去睡自己的妻子，这种事是绝对不能允许的！

史蒂夫的内心疯狂挣扎，但是这些理由他不能宣之于口告诉詹姆斯，而詹姆斯看着他的表情越来越委屈，还在发红的大眼睛里仿佛控诉着“你该不是打算白嫖吧？”，把史蒂夫看得都恨不得找个地洞钻下去。

“你住在城堡里，要钱干什么？”既不想被认为白嫖，也不想给他钱的史蒂夫只好硬着头皮扯开话题，希望能想个办法把这个事揭过去。

“我现在来了城堡，家里那边就没有劳动力了，如果要雇人手，一年的收成就不能剩下多少了。”詹姆斯诚实地回答。

“噢！”史蒂夫恍然大悟，他灵机一动，想到了一个好办法。“那这样吧，我明天就下令，免除你家的所有税收，这样好了吧？”领主施恩给未婚妻的家族，天经地义，光明正大，不会玷污他们的爱情和婚姻。

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说：“您、您是说......所有税收？”

“当然是所有税收。”史蒂夫点点头，巴恩斯家一年能有多少收成，罗杰斯领地对佃农的税收是六成，给施密特开一次沙龙的钱都不够。

詹姆斯愣愣地看着史蒂夫，他突然从床上跳了下来，身上挂着半露的红裙子就像史蒂夫跑了过来，一下扑进了史蒂夫怀里，这么主动的詹姆斯可把史蒂夫乐坏了，连忙伸出双手拥住他。

“大人，您、您真是太仁慈了！”詹姆斯紧紧地抱住史蒂夫的身躯，脸埋在他的肩膀，激动地身体都在微微发抖。“我们一家人都会感激您的！”

史蒂夫脸上一红，他这真的是在占詹姆斯便宜。他们家小农场一年的税收，连王都的高级交际花一晚的渡夜资都比不上，包养费更是远远不够，就只有詹姆斯这么单纯的人才会把这个当成莫大的恩赐。

詹姆斯太高兴了，如果他们家不用交税，那么父亲就可以雇人来帮忙，还能剩下很多的粮食，换钱了以后就能再给家里添点牲畜，接下来的日子就会好过很多了。快乐让他一时忘记了两人的身份差异，他只想好好地亲亲史蒂夫感谢他，他抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，吻住了他的嘴唇。史蒂夫只愣了半秒钟，就抱着詹姆斯热烈地回应了起来。

詹姆斯身上的裙子本来就只是半挂在身上，这样和史蒂夫拥吻着，裙子很快就完全滑落正在地上。史蒂夫摸着詹姆斯裸露的肌肤，又想到詹姆斯是如此的单纯可爱，再也不想忍耐了，弯腰把他抱起，两人再次滚到床上。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

詹姆斯一觉醒来，只觉得精神充足，神清气爽。昨天晚上听到史蒂夫要免掉他家的税收后高兴得头脑都晕了，兴奋地就跟史蒂夫抱在一起又做了一次。想到这里，詹姆斯的脸开始发烫，他太开心了，连史蒂夫要求他骑在他身上这种圣教不允许的体位都尝试了，他还记得史蒂夫喜欢得脸颊通红，炙热的目光像是要把他拆吞入腹。

他在被史蒂夫的热烈注视和肆意玩弄下高潮连连，脑海中除了满溢的快感之外什么都没有了，之后他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，发生了什么事都不记得了。他看向四周，高级的丝绸裙子像一块破布一样地扔在地上，昨天戴着的乳饰倒是被取了下来，放在床头的矮柜上，大概是史蒂夫离开前为他取下的。

他对史蒂夫在做爱后离去觉得非常理所当然，史蒂夫是一个好领主，以后会娶和他相配的名门淑女，当然不能在情妇的房间里过夜，这对他的名声不好。

他伸了一个懒腰，从床上爬了起来，虽然有点腰酸背痛，但是感觉非常好，畅快淋漓的性爱后，他的睡眠非常好，仿佛把这几天的担心和压力都发泄出来了，今天又可以精力满满地工作了。

詹姆斯摇铃叫女佣进来，把男装拿给他，然后就前往农场。今天詹姆斯倒是不打算下地，有赖他一直以来的辛勤劳动，他积攒了挺多蔬果，就算不用天天下地也不会饿着。他总觉得自己躺着床上和史蒂夫做爱，过程还这么舒服，这样就让史蒂夫免了他家的税收，实在太占史蒂夫便宜了。史蒂夫仁慈不收他家的税收，他可不能这么理所当然，他必须要做点什么报答史蒂夫。

城堡的农场本来就是史蒂夫的私人产业，里面出产的东西不能当做是他的心意送给史蒂夫，詹姆斯于是把主义打到了城堡后面罗杰斯家族的狩猎场。现在已经是6月了，春天的时候和史蒂夫上山时还说过要为他摘浆果，现在刚好是时候。詹姆斯虽然记得史蒂夫不准他出城，但是罗杰斯家族的狩猎场也属于罗杰斯城堡的范围，所以应该没关系吧？

詹姆斯于是向利亚姆借马，说要去森林里摘点野菜野果，并且说会把今天的收获分一半给利亚姆作为借马的报酬。利亚姆看到昨天杜根和詹姆斯认识，知道他是信得过的人，没说什么就把马借给他了，还把一个弹弓也借给他，说如果能打点野味就最好，他们也好久没吃上肉了。然后詹姆斯骑着马，出示了史蒂夫的信物，轻易地从城堡后门出城前往李奥森林。

李奥森林非常大，城堡里的人又是以服务领主为主，基本不会来森林里采摘野菜野果，詹姆斯一个人也没看见，倒是看到了好几只野兔。虽然在巴尔道夫村里，大家都有豢养牲畜，但是这些都是用来换钱的重要商品，比如鸡是要生蛋卖钱的，奶牛也是要产乳制造乳酪的，农夫们自己倒是很少杀来吃，如果要吃肉的话，他们大多数还是要吃山上的野味。农村长大的孩子，做个捕兔的陷阱、用弓箭猎个鹿、甚至十来个人结队一起打个野猪什么的，都不在话下。

也不知道是不是老罗杰斯公爵耽于享乐，不怎么来狩猎场打猎，这里的野兔竟然并不太怕人。詹姆斯本来就是村里打猎的神箭手，每年打野猪村里的男人们一定要叫上他，野猪皮粗肉糙，弓箭很难射穿它的外皮，这个时候就要靠准头好弓箭手射它的弱点，比如眼睛、额头、嘴巴、鼻子这些地方。詹姆斯每次都能精准地射中发狂奔跑的野猪的弱点，分得的野猪肉也是最多的，全部带回家让巴恩斯夫人做成了香肠和烟肉，一家四口可以吃一个冬天。

现在没有弓箭，用弹弓也是一样，詹姆斯拉开弹弓，看着那些还不知道害怕的野兔，一打一个准，立刻打晕了五只野兔，詹姆斯把它们绑起来吊在马背上，骑着马转了半圈，很快就找到了长着蓝莓和覆盆子的矮树丛。他跳下马，摘了几个尝尝，酸甜又多汁，无论做果酱还是挞都是最好的时机。他高兴地摘了许多，把他带来的篮子都装满了。

詹姆斯在森林里兜兜转转了半天，又挖了不少野菜，可惜最近没有下雨，不然摘点蘑菇就更好了，然后他就带着收获回城。他把三只野兔和一些野菜分给了利亚姆，利亚姆很高兴，觉得詹姆斯给得太多，又塞给了他一些面包和奶酪。

詹姆斯来到厨房，他现在和厨娘们已经混熟了，看到他来了都亲切地打招呼。詹姆斯把篮子打开，分了一些浆果给厨娘们，然后向她们借了一个好看的大圆碗，把洗干净的浆果倒进去，收拾得漂漂亮亮。

“詹姆斯，这些浆果收拾得这么好看，你是准备送给罗杰斯阁下的吗？”一个厨娘打趣着问他。

“是的。”詹姆斯笑着点点头。

“罗杰斯阁下下午一般都在书房办公，晚饭前才会出来。”厨娘好心地提醒，她们都喜欢詹姆斯这个英俊的年轻人，也希望他能得到领主的宠爱，过上好一点的生活，她们可从来没有见过领主的情妇还要每天自己下厨的。

“好的，谢谢你。”詹姆斯向她感激地笑了笑，然后捧着装满浆果的圆碗离开。

厨房旁边刚好就是骑士们的练武场，詹姆斯平时来到厨房都是傍晚，所以练武场都没有人，今天他在下午的时候路过，里面果然有很多骑士在锻炼，还有一些年轻的侍女在旁边红着脸偷看。就在他快要离开的时候，人群中传出一阵喝彩，把他吸引住了。

在城堡里的生活很枯燥，詹姆斯忍不住也走过去想看看热闹，然后他看到原来是十几个骑士正在比赛射箭，刚刚射完三箭的一名黑发骑士成绩不错，三箭都在8环内，一箭更在9环上，他得意地向周围的欢呼的人鞠躬致敬，向着一名对手说：“看来这十个金币是我的了。”

詹姆斯一听十个金币，急切地问一名观战的侍女：“他们比赛射箭，赢的就有十个金币吗？” 侍女向他点点头，詹姆斯马上从人群中走了出来，大声问：“我也可以参加你们的比赛吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

< 6 >

由于之前那天晚上受到了詹姆斯热情的“招待”，史蒂夫今天也是精神饱满、走路带风，以超高的效率完成了一天的工作。他看时间还早，就决定去练武场练一下剑术，出身汗，晚上再把詹姆斯召过来，不知道今天晚上嬷嬷又会怎么打扮他，给他什么样的惊喜。

一想到昨天晚上詹姆斯骑在自己的身上生涩地扭动着腰部，戴着鸢尾花装饰的乳头随着他的动作上下跳动，肉穴的水流得把他的大腿都打湿，他的整个人就像是一朵开得张牙舞爪的吸收男人精气的鸢尾花......史蒂夫觉得裤裆紧得不行，必须去锻炼一下把这些精力的发散掉，他才不会像个急色鬼一样每时每刻只想着怎么肏詹姆斯。

史蒂夫换上锻炼的衣服，杜根殷勤地为他系上护具，还不忘讨好地说：“罗杰斯阁下今天的工作效率比平时要快得多，看来是小巴恩斯先生侍候得力。今晚还要传召他来吗？”

“嗯，你和克洛伊嬷嬷都做得很好，我会好好奖赏你们的。”史蒂夫春风满面地说，跟前几天的阴沉郁怒简直是天差地别。

杜根心里暗自庆幸，看来詹姆斯并没有蠢到家，至少在床把领主侍候得很满意，领主满意了，大家以后都有好日子过。

可惜杜根轻松的心情只维持到了抵达练武场就消失得一干二净。他看到了那个曾经让领主带绿帽子、惹得领主大发雷霆的詹姆斯正和一群骑士厮混在一起，笑得风情万种。

一个骑士殷勤地给詹姆斯双手奉上一把长弓和一个箭筒，还不忘往他的身上偷瞄，这也难怪，因为夏天的缘故，詹姆斯穿的衣服很薄，今天天气又热，一部分的衣服被汗水打湿，黏在他的矫健修长的身躯上，两个乳头的形状都在衣服的遮掩下若隐若现。詹姆斯本来就长得很好看，被领主宠爱过、体会了肉欲的快乐以后，一种奇妙的媚态出现在那张男性的脸上，就连杜根这个有老婆孩子的人都觉得勾人得不行，更何况那些年轻的、血气刚方的骑士们，一个个就像盯着带血的肉的苍蝇，如果不是明知这个是领主的情妇，应该早就上下其手占便宜了。

杜根简直不敢去看旁边史蒂夫的表情，他现在只有祈祷领主会惩罚骑士而忘记他这个可怜的亲随。

就在杜根向上帝祷告的时候，詹姆斯抽出了一支羽箭，架在长弓上，双臂伸展，把长弓拉成满月型，他瞄准箭靶，右手放开弓弦，只听“嘭”的一声，那支箭不偏不倚地射中10环靶心。周围爆发出一阵喝彩声，詹姆斯心无旁骛地再抽出一支羽箭，张弓射出，又是正中靶心。詹姆斯吐出了一口气，抽出最后一支箭，拉弓、瞄准、射出，竟然把他之前射的那一支箭给击落了，可见准头有多么的可怕。

“太厉害了！”人群都沸腾了起来，围观的观众们都兴高采烈地为詹姆斯欢呼，骑士们也是佩服地为他鼓起掌来。詹姆斯脸色微红，腼腆地抱着弓箭向四周鞠躬致意。

“是我赢了吧？”詹姆斯微笑着对骑士长说，骑士长佩服地点点头，这样的箭法他在骑士团里从来没有见过，想不到竟然能在领主的情妇身上看到，真可惜，有这样的实力却长得这样一张脸，注定只能当一只金丝雀被贵族豢养着。

詹姆斯可乐坏了，这么轻松就能得到十个金币。虽然史蒂夫说免除他家的税收，但是他自己身上可是一个铜板也没有，在城堡又不知道要呆多久，如果要弄点衣物和日用品，没点钱也真不方便。十个金币够他花一年的了，他眉飞色舞地从一个骑士手里接过他装满浆果的圆碗——比赛之前他请一个骑士为他保管，还叮嘱不能偷吃——从里面拿出一颗红艳的覆盆子，放进嘴里吃掉。他嘴角带着愉快的笑容，还伸出带着红色果汁的小舌头舔了一下嘴唇，在场的骑士们都不由用力的地吞了一口口水，不知道是馋浆果还是馋詹姆斯的舌头。

在一边的史蒂夫已经气得爆炸了。刚刚看到詹姆斯在跟骑士们眉来眼去他已经气得浑身发抖、恨不得冲上去把詹姆斯扒光就地正法，但是突然看到詹姆斯张弓射箭，惊讶于他的英姿勃勃和惊人的箭法，一时止住了脚步。现在看到骑士送浆果给詹姆斯当礼物（在他的角度看确实像这样），詹姆斯甜笑着收了，还当着他们的面吃了一颗，做出舔舌头的诱人动作。

是可忍、孰不可忍啊！我离开了七年，你给我弄出来一个未婚夫我都不跟你计较了。现在你住在我的城堡里，都是我的人了，还千娇百媚地勾搭我的骑士！？我到底哪里不好还是你天生就缺男人！？

“巴基！你在这里干什么！”史蒂夫愤怒地大吼，周围原本沸腾的人群一下安静了下来，骑士们看到领主，急忙立正行礼。史蒂夫连一眼都不看他们，带着怒火的双眸一转不转地看着站在中间的詹姆斯。

詹姆斯听到史蒂夫的怒吼就已经吓了一跳，他不知道自己做错了什么，他唯一能想得到的就是作为情妇的他不能随便出现在众人面前，这样有损领主的威严。他焦急地咬了咬下嘴唇，抱紧装着浆果的圆碗，像个做错事的孩子一样不知所措地站着，绿眼睛怯怯地一眨一眨。

史蒂夫气势汹汹地大步走到詹姆斯面前，詹姆斯急忙就要跪下，但是被史蒂夫一把抓住了，他实在不愿意在众人面前逼问詹姆斯勾搭男人的事，他眼角一扫，看到练武场旁的马厩，就把詹姆斯给拽了过去。杜根知道这种事对领主的面子不好看，马上命令周围的人散去工作，但是要骑士们留下，谁知道领主会不会另有惩罚。骑士们一个个垂头丧气，心里抱怨不已，他们可没有主动勾搭领主的情妇啊，明明是他自己过来要求比赛射箭的啊！

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

马厩里的味道非常不好闻，史蒂夫只好拽着詹姆斯去放置草料的隔间，才稍微好一点。他怒气冲冲地用双手捏住詹姆斯的肩膀，厉声问：“你到底在干什么！？不好好在你的塔楼里呆着，跑出来干什么？”

“对不起，我、我只是想和他们比赛射箭......”詹姆斯说，他真的知错了，他作为一个情妇还这么高调的去和骑士比赛射箭，还比赢了，这简直就是要全城堡都知道史蒂夫养了一个情妇，太伤害史蒂夫的名声了，难怪史蒂夫会这么生气。“我以后再也不会了......”

“比赛射箭？你为什么要跟他们比赛射箭？”

“我、我刚好路过，看到他们在比赛射箭，赢的人有十个金币......”詹姆斯回答，史蒂夫上一次这么生气的时候，就直接下命令把他带回城堡，他不知道这次史蒂夫要怎么惩罚他，声音都开始发颤了。

史蒂夫的脸上出现了尴尬的表情，的确是这样没错，自己没有给詹姆斯包养费、又不给他渡夜资，可不是逼着人家自己去赚钱吗？他垂下眼睛看着詹姆斯，眉眼柔顺，面容姣好，无论是微笑还是哭泣都充满着牵动心弦的魅力。自从失去了童贞以后，詹姆斯的面容确实越来越漂亮了，他又一直对自己的美貌没有自知之明，无意露出勾人的神情也不能说是他的错。

想到这里，刚刚的怒火冲天已经消失了大半，但是他想着詹姆斯挺着若隐若现的乳尖在一群骑士中间走动，就像一只在狼群中散步的肥美羔羊，心里依然不爽。他还是必须得做点什么让詹姆斯长点记性。

“好吧，我暂时相信你。你转过身去，手扶着栅栏，我要检查。”史蒂夫放开了詹姆斯的肩膀，沉声下命令。

詹姆斯不知道史蒂夫要检查什么，但也只好照做。他把装着浆果的圆碗小心地放在地上，然后转过身背对着史蒂夫，双手放在栅栏上。史蒂夫没有一点犹豫，走过去抓住詹姆斯的裤腰，把他的外裤和内裤一把拉至脚踝，詹姆斯的私处一下全部露了出来。詹姆斯惊叫了一声下意识地想挣扎，但是被史蒂夫按住了腰肢，他立刻不敢动了，看来这就是史蒂夫的惩罚了，他只好咬着牙忍住。

史蒂夫把詹姆斯的双腿分开，腰肢向下压，让他的身体和腿呈一个直角，方便他检查詹姆斯的私处。詹姆斯的阴唇还因为昨天晚上的情爱而略显红肿，但是一点也没有湿，跟平时和他在一起时水光滑亮的样子截然不同，连阴茎都是软趴趴地垂着，没有丝毫精神。史蒂夫又伸手去摸了几下微肿的花唇和肉洞，触手所及干净清爽、没有黏液，他这才满意了，看来詹姆斯真的没有去勾搭男人，一点兴奋的征兆也没有。

既然满意了，那就要干正事了。史蒂夫其实在刚刚看到射箭的詹姆斯时，裤子里阴茎就已经半硬了。詹姆斯的背脊挺直，手臂肌肉流畅又不过于发达，及耳的短发干净利落，他专注地盯着靶心，认真的表情让人迷醉。那支箭离开了詹姆斯的指尖，刷的一声正中靶心，也射中了史蒂夫的心脏，他感觉不到自己的心在跳动，他的脑海里只剩下这个英姿矫健的身影。

他仅有的两次和詹姆斯的性爱中，詹姆斯都是被嬷嬷精心打扮过，穿着诱人的女装，美丽动人地送到他的床上给他享用，让他心跳不已。今天重新看到了穿着男装展现男性力量和气势的詹姆斯，他觉得心脏都不会跳动了，这才是他一直认识牵挂的詹姆斯，他果然最喜欢的还是这样的詹姆斯。

穿着裙子柔顺性感的詹姆斯会让他想好好的痛爱和玩弄，但是穿着长裤英俊威风的詹姆斯，却让他想直接压在身下征服，并且告诉全世界这个男人是属于他的。

这也是史蒂夫根本等不及回到宫殿的理由，他就是想在马厩里肏詹姆斯，让他叫得整个练武场都听得到，让那些骑士们羡慕妒忌这样的男人只会被他征服。


	7. Chapter 7

< 7 >

詹姆斯暴露在空气中的臀部和大腿微微的颤抖，他又紧张又害怕，马厩两面通风，现在他虽然是躲在草垛之中，但是如果有人走近，就绝对可以看到他正在光着屁股，双腿大开站在这里的丑态。他感觉到史蒂夫炙热的呼吸喷在他敏感的肉唇上，他畏惧地缩了缩，颜色漂亮的肉唇挤成了一个小花蕾，更看得史蒂夫热血沸腾。

虽然很高兴詹姆斯的下体干燥，证明他对那些骑士没有一点意思，但是如果这样直接进入会让他受伤的。手边没有油膏，史蒂夫凑了过去，抱住了詹姆斯的臀部防止他挣扎，然后把脸埋进他的腿间伸出舌头开始舔舐。詹姆斯立刻发出了压抑的呻吟，臀瓣都开始打颤，在这之前他没有洗澡，所以私处还带着汗水的气味，但是史蒂夫一点也不介意，这是詹姆斯最自然的体味，他光是闻着就硬得像根铁棒了。

“不要、不要......大人，不要在这里......”詹姆斯发出了低低的如哭泣一般的求饶声。

“情妇有什么资格挑选被肏的地方？”史蒂夫说话的时候嘴唇没有离开过詹姆斯的嫩肉，声音的震动让詹姆斯的肉唇收缩着，肉洞中挤出了几滴情液。史蒂夫的舌头强行挤了进去，在他的肉穴里上下翻滚，詹姆斯尖叫了一声，然后拼命咬着嘴唇抑止着叫声，但是舌头比阴茎要灵巧得多，很快就把他肉璧的褶皱都翻了个遍，他忍受不了，开始小声的呻吟起来。

詹姆斯拥有男性和女性两套性器官，一直处在禁欲状态中还不明显，但是一旦尝到过快感，他的身体就变得比正常人要敏感得多，仿佛身体里面同时住着一个男人和一个女人，拥有两人分量的性欲。只要被喜欢的人稍微撩拨，他就能很快进入状态，阴茎开始勃起，小穴开始出水，全身的细胞都在渴望和史蒂夫结合。

史蒂夫看着詹姆斯这么快就变得湿漉漉的，心里得意洋洋，看吧，詹姆斯只会为我湿透，那些骑士也只有眼馋的份。这时他的看到詹姆斯臀瓣中的那朵从来没有碰触过的小菊蕊，上面没有一点毛发，呈着未经人事的淡红色。那里紧紧的闭合在一起，但是随着詹姆斯花穴的逐渐兴奋，他的菊蕊也会随之一松一紧，就像一个害羞的小嘴，不敢露出贪馋的模样。

在史蒂夫不知道詹姆斯双性人身份之前，他也涉猎过同性取乐的书籍，为了准备也许哪一天可以和詹姆斯用得着，因此他自然知道男性和男性之间的性爱需要用到肛门。这个地方虽然现在他不需要使用，但是史蒂夫依然对那里充满好奇，既然是詹姆斯身体的一部分，他就没有任何排斥的感觉。史蒂夫从詹姆斯水淋淋的小洞中抽出了舌头，试探性地在詹姆斯的菊蕊上舔了一下。这一舔之下，詹姆斯的身体突然往下坠，屁股差点压到了史蒂夫的脸上，还好史蒂夫眼明手快接住了他。

“腿软了吗？”史蒂夫笑了，扶着詹姆斯趴好，又在詹姆斯的后穴上舔了两下。这下詹姆斯浑身急剧地发抖，扭着身体晃动了起来。

“别、别舔那里、好脏......”詹姆斯都快连趴都趴不住了，腰腿软得像快面团，他从来不知道那个羞耻的地方会有这样的感觉，被史蒂夫的舌头扫过的时候就好像有一百只蚂蚁从上面爬过，又瘙痒又舒服，比花穴被舔要刺激得多。

“不脏，我的巴基最干净了。”史蒂夫看着詹姆斯已经趴不住了，就自己坐在地上，双手托起詹姆斯的屁股，用舌尖慢慢地挑逗似的舔弄菊蕊的褶皱，詹姆斯的双腿一开始还蹬了两下，之后就完全没有力气，用手勉强撑在干草堆上，控制不住地浪叫了起来。

随着詹姆斯的声音突然拔高，史蒂夫感到领口一阵湿润，他低头一看，竟然是詹姆斯的花穴直接潮吹了，喷到了他的领子上了。

“还没插入就能潮吹，巴基你可真厉害呢！”史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，每次开发詹姆斯的身体总能带给他无限的惊喜，而这些淫荡过激的反应全是由他调教出来的，只要想到这点他的征服欲就得到了最大的满足。

“我、我受不了了，求你了，史蒂夫，求你......”詹姆斯高声呻吟着哀求起来，他自己都没发现，每次动情就会撒娇一般地叫着史蒂夫的名字，求史蒂夫把他彻底填满。

史蒂夫自己也硬得发痛，但是今天他想好好惩罚一下詹姆斯，不想这么快让他满足。史蒂夫发现了詹姆斯刚刚放在地上的浆果，想起来这是骑士们送给他的东西，于是伸手挑起了几个覆盆子，把詹姆斯的后穴微微撑开，然后把覆盆子一颗颗地塞了进去。

从詹姆斯的角度，他看不到史蒂夫在干什么，只是突然感觉到屁股被掰开，然后一个个柔软的颗粒状的的东西被塞了进去。

“不要啊啊啊——史蒂夫——”詹姆斯尖叫着想挣开，但是史蒂夫又用自己的舌头堵上了后穴口，詹姆斯的尖叫立刻变成了放浪的呻吟，后背肉眼可见地炸出一片片战栗的小疙瘩。

覆盆子的果肉上有细细的绒毛，果子的表面又是呈颗粒状凹凸不平，被史蒂夫的舌头推入了肠道的深处，搔刮着敏感的肉璧，没过多久詹姆斯就开始全身打起了哆嗦，从身体里面开始发痒发烫，明明已经是半裸但是身体却沁出了大颗大颗的汗水。他开始控制不住嘤嘤地啜泣了起来，泪水连绵地挂在他的脸上，如果不是史蒂夫抱着他的后腰，他现在应该已经像一条发情的蛇一样在地上打滚扭动。

“拿、拿出来，小史蒂薇，受不了、求你......”詹姆斯哭着连史蒂夫的小名都叫了出来，肠道内部传来的麻痒感让他疯狂，刚刚才潮吹过的花穴此时更湿的像个沼泽，浑身通红得像只煮熟的龙虾。其实他根本不知道他是想要史蒂夫拿出来，还是捅进什么更硬的东西为他止痒。“好痒...好奇怪......不行了......”

“嘘嘘，宝贝，别急，马上就舒服了。”史蒂夫第一次看詹姆斯在性爱中哭着求饶，不忍心再折磨他了，一边解下裤腰带，露出紫红色的巨大阴茎，一边温柔地安抚詹姆斯。他把鸡蛋大小的龟头顶在詹姆斯冒水的肉穴口，挺身插入。

詹姆斯已经完全忘记了他身处在一个两面通风的马厩，发出了高昂婉转的叫声，在被插入的刺激下，他的后穴剧烈的收缩，肠道里的覆盆子被挤压成一坨果肉，鲜红的汁水在随着史蒂夫的快速抽插，从他晃动的菊蕊里一股一股地流出。史蒂夫今天给了他一段又漫长又刺激的前戏，潮吹过一次才等到了史蒂夫的插入，他的性欲早就被撩动得高涨，此时的高潮更是连绵不绝，本来在肠道的麻痒的感觉也仿佛被抚平了，詹姆斯舒服得四肢百骸都软成一团，只是在史蒂夫的掌握之下才不至于瘫软在地上。

“啊啊......小史蒂薇......”詹姆斯发出了如幼儿般的呢喃：“啊啊......揉揉、揉揉我的胸......”

“你是说揉揉你的乳房吗？巴基哥哥？”史蒂夫喘着粗气，强壮的身躯覆盖在詹姆斯的后背上，他的双手绕了过去，一边一个托住詹姆斯的双乳，用力的揉搓起来。也不知道是最近揉捏得多，还是女性器官觉醒，詹姆斯的乳房变得又柔软又坠手，虽然形状看起来还是两块非常男人的厚实胸肌。

詹姆斯弓着身子叫得是那个娇脆欲滴，史蒂夫敢打赌外面的骑士们光是听就能硬成一根法棍，可是这样英俊诱人的詹姆斯是属于他一个人的，只会为他一个人叫床，只会为他一个人高潮。

史蒂夫就像一头发情的公马一样从身后死命操干这詹姆斯的花穴，詹姆斯的上身完全埋在草垛里，几乎被肏得失神，史蒂夫要把他的脸挖出来才不至于窒息，还空出手来拍打他的臀部，菊蕊里被拍出一股一股的红色果汁，在他奶白的屁股上显得极其淫靡色情。詹姆斯觉得自己就像是一只在马厩里被公马配种的母马，舒爽得直想摇甩尾巴，可惜他没有尾巴，但是他的媚肉在一个劲地收缩，拼命地想吸出公马的精液让他受孕。

史蒂夫脖子上的青筋暴起，在詹姆斯再次痉挛着身子潮吹之后，猛地拔出阴茎，双手把詹姆斯软成两片白肉的臀瓣聚拢，把阴茎从下而上插入，詹姆斯的臀肉又软又有弹性，还布满了湿润的覆盆子果汁，史蒂夫摩擦过他的会阴和菊蕊，詹姆斯双手胡乱抓着干草翻起了白眼。史蒂夫低吼着射在他的屁股上面，他们两人都爽得上天，浑身都是泥灰和草碎，看起来就像是两只在野合的动物。

“以后不准再来练武场、不准再和骑士说话，明白了吗？”喘完气的史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱在怀里，坐在自己的腿上，一下一下亲吻着他汗湿的双颊，帮他从高潮中平复。“如果再有下次，我就把你扒光了压在练武场的箭靶上肏，你的小屄就是10环，肛门就是9环，边肏你要边给我报分数。”詹姆斯的身体打了个冷颤，小穴收缩了一下，紧贴着他的下体的史蒂夫马上感觉到了，他在詹姆斯的耳边带着笑意说：“原来这对你来说不是惩罚是奖励吗？把你变得么放浪到底是好事还是坏事？”

詹姆斯本能地低声答应了，刚刚的性爱实在太超过，他高潮得骨头都酥软了，脸颊红扑扑的，睫毛颤巍巍的，神志涣散，每隔几秒，身体就会小幅度的痉挛一下，过了好一会儿才慢慢地平息下来。在他最爱的人怀里，他只能感觉到温暖和安全。他用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭史蒂夫，引得史蒂夫爱怜得亲了又亲，才慢慢闭上眼睛，昏睡了过去。

史蒂夫抱着詹姆斯从马厩走出来的时候，已经是黄昏时分了。马厩外面还站在杜根和刚刚的骑士们，杜根还好，只是额头有汗，表情尴尬，而那几个骑士，一个个的胯下果然都已经撑起了大大小小的帐篷，看上去滑稽至极。

“明天开始训练加重一倍，好好消耗一下你们那些多余的精力。”史蒂夫扔下这句，就抱着詹姆斯坐上了杜根已经准备好的马车。


	8. Chapter 8

< 8 >

果然如克洛伊嬷嬷和杜根所料，领主大人在睡过两次詹姆斯以后就再也不生气了，也绝口不提如果詹姆斯不认错就冷落他到底的话了。事实上他根本离不开詹姆斯，每天都要传唤他来宫殿，就算是詹姆斯身体不方便的那几天，领主都要抱着他躺一会，帮他揉揉肚子，再好好亲一亲，才会离开。

史蒂夫早就对詹姆斯投降了，恨不得直接把詹姆斯接回自己的寝宫，每天耳鬓厮磨。可是他现在让克里斯陛下赐婚的计划还在进行中，这个计划又和克里斯陛下的新政有着千丝万缕的关系，容不得他犯半点错误。知道这个计划的也只有克里斯陛下亲赐给他的几个心腹幕僚，如果消息走漏了，不但他光明正大迎娶詹姆斯的计划要泡汤，他自己也有可能被罗杰斯家族驱逐。

所以他现在还是只能用情妇的身份包装詹姆斯，让他不要引起罗杰斯家族长老们的注意。他一再感叹自己在罗杰斯城堡的根基太浅，没办法完全排查出所有的细作，只能循序渐进，暂时先委屈詹姆斯一段时间。反正到了秋天皇帝大婚时，一切就应该尘埃落定。

不知不觉詹姆斯已经来到城堡两个多月了，这两个月仿佛一眨眼就过去了，对史蒂夫和詹姆斯两个人都是。两人每天晚上都会腻在一起，他们又都是年轻体健，床上的事情不会扭捏，不断发掘性爱的乐趣和恋人的的甜蜜，除了史蒂夫不能留宿以外，他们就简直像一对新婚夫妻。

詹姆斯被史蒂夫疼爱得没边，他本来就苦恋着史蒂夫，这下更是彻底堕入爱河，对史蒂夫的怀抱的依恋越来越深，每次分开的时候，水汪汪的绿眼睛都会不知觉地带着迷恋和不舍看着史蒂夫，饱满红润的嘴角紧紧抿着下撇，好像要和史蒂夫短暂的分开是受了一个天大的委屈似的，每次都让史蒂夫心碎了一地。他不能留宿，但是总要吧詹姆斯哄得睡着了才会离开。

詹姆斯现在还住在偏远的塔楼里，倒不是史蒂夫还要故意要继续折腾他，史蒂夫想要尽量让詹姆斯和城堡的消息隔绝，因为他之后要实行的计划部分是要瞒着詹姆斯的，比如他要假意在小贵族的女儿中选择妻子这件事。

最近罗杰斯家的长老们一直在催促史蒂夫结婚，一个21岁的领主现在还没有正妻实在不妥当。寇森帮他安排了一个多摩尔子爵家的姑娘，邀请她来城堡做个样子给长老们看。

多摩尔子爵从上三代起就是一无是处只懂享乐的纨绔，不事生产又好娇喜奢，本来就不算丰厚的子爵家产早就被败了个差不多，一家十余口都挤在最后剩下的小庄园里生活，没有任何实权的职位，只是靠着子爵的一点点俸禄度日。子爵家的长女洛琳·多摩尔，今年18岁还没有结婚，因为多摩尔子爵给不起嫁妆，想把她嫁给富商换取巨额的聘礼，但是洛琳小姐誓死不从，一直拖到现在。得到了罗杰斯领主邀请洛琳小姐到城堡里做客的消息，多摩尔子爵一家顿时欢天喜地，洛琳小姐完全不敢相信自己的好运气，如果不是皇帝陛下透露了不希望大贵族联姻的意思出来，罗杰斯领主这样的钻石级别夫婿，她是做梦也不敢想。

大概是知道多摩尔子爵一家的经济困顿，罗杰斯领主的亲随还亲切地要了洛琳小姐的尺寸，表示会为洛琳小姐准备好赴宴的服装，高兴地得他们不知如何是好。

多摩尔子爵一家为了这次的亲事可是全力以赴，洛琳小姐足足三天不吃饭，只喝一点牛奶和吃一点生菜维持基本生存，为了把自己显得更加弱不禁风、面色白皙。到了罗杰斯家族约定的日子，她把自己的腰肢硬是勒成了14寸，连呼吸都困难了，她的母亲还一个劲地说一定要找准机会晕倒在罗杰斯阁下的怀里。

罗杰斯家族送来了两条华贵的丝绸长裙，一条是粉红色，一条是浅紫色，刺绣繁复，做工精致，光是这两条裙子就抵得上多摩尔子爵一年的俸禄了，这更坚定他们无论如何也要把洛琳嫁给罗杰斯领主的决心。

洛琳小姐坐在罗杰斯领主派来的豪华马车上，她的嬷嬷和侍女被安排在另一辆普通的马车上。洛琳小姐看着精雕细琢的马车内部、柔软舒适的丝绒座椅和靠枕、放着香水茶点和鲜花的小桌子，决定一定要让自己以后也过上这样的生活。

走了半日，马车低调地从偏门进入了罗杰斯城堡，当然在马车里的洛琳小姐对此一无所知。马车停下了，很快就有随从为她开门，放下脚踏，她准备下车，然后她的面前就出现了一只强壮的手臂。她心跳加剧，抬起头顺着手臂望去。天啊！她发誓这是她这一辈子见过最英俊的男人！他有一头闪亮的金色短发，蔚蓝的双眼，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，坚毅的下颌......最重要的是他还长得如此的高大健壮，超过6英尺3寸，一身坚硬伟岸的肌肉就算是穿着正式的套装也完全遮掩不住。天啊，如果能和这样的人结婚，被这样一双手臂拥抱，享受着罗杰斯家族的财富，这简直就是所有女人的梦想！就算要她折寿十年她也愿意啊！

好歹洛琳小姐也是贵族的女儿，受过一定的正规教养，她压抑住心中就要汹涌而出的激动，羞涩地把自己白嫩的小手放在罗杰斯领主的手中，她感到了罗杰斯领主的手微微地颤抖了一下，她喜悦极了，看来罗杰斯领主对她很有感觉。

史蒂夫确实对她很有感觉，但是那只是负面的感觉。被这只滑腻腻的小手碰到，史蒂夫觉得恶心得要死，再看到洛琳小姐那条仿佛马上就要从中间折断的纤腰，更是反胃得不行，心中拼命幻想詹姆斯粗糙修长的大手、宽广的胸膛、矫健的腰肢来给自己洗眼。

他努力平复下心里的不舒服，反正只留她吃个晚饭做个样子，第二天就送走，忍一忍就过去了，以前在王都忍了七年，何况就这一天？史蒂夫换上了一个面具般的温柔微笑，对洛琳小姐说：“多摩尔小姐你好，欢迎来到罗杰斯城堡。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

杜根为了洛琳小姐的到来起了一个大早，倒不是为了接待她，而是为了确保詹姆斯对此一无所知。他偷偷跟在詹姆斯的后面，看他去了农场工作，这才放心离开。詹姆斯的生活非常规律，白天天没亮就爬起来去农场工作，一忙就是一整天，直到傍晚才回到厨房弄点东西吃，然后就被领主传唤去宫殿里侍寝，侍候了领主一个晚上以后第二天依旧下地干活，体力真是好到让人咂舌。詹姆斯平时接触的就是隶农和厨娘，这次洛琳小姐的到来又做得隐蔽，他有信心直到洛琳小姐离开詹姆斯不会发现。

可是人生总是充满着各种意外。今天詹姆斯只是在农场里帮忙了半天，他向利亚姆借了钓鱼竿，就去护城河边钓鱼。夏天是鳟鱼的好季节，他记得史蒂夫小时候喜欢喝拜恩夫人做的鳟鱼汤，喜欢着一个人就会忍不住地想对他好，詹姆斯自己没有什么东西可以为史蒂夫做的，如果能煮一个史蒂夫的母亲教给他的鱼汤，相信史蒂夫会高兴吧？

护城河的水是从李奥森林的山上引下来的，虽然不会有什么大鱼，但是煮鱼汤用不着大鱼，小鱼反而味道更为鲜美。詹姆斯钓了一个下午的鱼，脸被晒得通红，出了一身的汗水，但是想到史蒂夫尝到记忆中母亲的手艺会有多开心，他就觉得辛苦是有意义的。

太阳还没下山的时候，詹姆斯就回到了城堡，他直接来到厨房，和厨娘们打过招呼，把鳟鱼收拾好，切了洋葱、胡萝卜、芹菜、蒜，和黄油、淡奶油这些放进铁锅里炖，一边炖还要一边搅拌，避免奶油糊底。一阵阵浓郁的香味从锅里传出，几个厨娘都不由被吸引了过来，问詹姆斯这个汤是怎么做的。

詹姆斯刚想回答，窗口传突然传来两个陌生女子说话的声音，而且她们竟然谈到了史蒂夫，詹姆斯楞了一下，不由开始聆听了起来。

“......罗杰斯阁下今天接了多摩尔子爵家的小姐来城堡做客，这是要选择正妻的意思吗？”一个年轻一点的女子声音说。

“当然是啊！这个时间了还没有送她离开，估计是领主挺喜欢的，要留她过夜了。”一个年长一点的女子声音说。

“但是子爵家的小姐......身份会不会太低了？”

“这你就不知道了，新继位的皇帝陛下不喜欢大贵族联姻，罗杰斯阁下是皇帝陛下的亲信，这个时候要做好表率，只能从小贵族的女儿中选了。”

“原来如此，领主已经21岁了，这次相看完，估计就要马上结婚了吧？”

“可不是嘛，罗杰斯城堡没有一个女主人可不行......”两人说话的声音渐渐轻不可闻，好像是在慢慢地走远。

詹姆斯的心脏像是突然被利箭射穿，脸色一片惨白，手上的汤勺一下就掉在地上。

厨娘们这才如梦初醒，七嘴八舌地想安慰詹姆斯。

“没事的，詹姆斯，罗杰斯阁下那么喜欢你，就算娶了正妻也不会冷落你的。”

“对、对，罗杰斯阁下说不定就是为了你才找一个门第这么低的妻子，这样她就不敢欺负你了。”

“那个什么多摩尔子爵的小姐，我从来都没有听过，一定长得没有你好看。”

詹姆斯听着她们关心的安慰，脑子里一片混乱，她们再怎么安慰他，都只是说史蒂夫就算娶妻也会一样的喜欢他，她们却永远不可能说史蒂夫要结婚的消息是假的。史蒂夫一定会和一个同样具有贵族身份的小姐结婚的，这是不可避免的事实，这两个月他天天沉溺在史蒂夫为他编织的温柔美梦中，做梦做得都忘记了这个才是现实。

就算在这些厨娘、侍女的心目中，史蒂夫和一个子爵的女儿结婚都已经是太低娶了，他这样的身份......根本就连痴心妄想也说不上，简直就是天方夜谭！

厨娘们看他脸色太差，就说要扶他出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。

詹姆斯摇摇头，想说什么要她们不要担心的话，张张嘴却是一个字也说不出来。他深呼吸了几下，弯腰捡起掉在地上的汤勺，洗干净之后继续搅拌起汤来。厨娘们看他一言不发却难过之极的样子，都担忧了起来。

“我、我去帮你打听打听，看看这个多摩尔小姐是什么样的人吧！”一个小厨娘自告奋勇的说。“我母亲在宫殿里打扫客房，说不定看过她。”

“千万不要这样，别给你自己惹麻烦了。”詹姆斯已经恢复了一些神志，他低下头，拼命忍住发酸的鼻腔和眼眶，不让自己在这里落泪。“如果、如果可以的话，能不能今晚大人和......多摩尔小姐晚餐的汤就用我煮的这个？我做了好久，鱼也是我亲手钓的......”

“好的......别难过了，詹姆斯，罗杰斯阁下一定会知道你的心意的！”小厨娘安慰说。

“不、不，请别告诉他这个是我做的。”詹姆斯急忙摇头，“这个汤是他小时候喜欢吃的，我只是想让他高兴，并不是、不是为了别的东西。”

“好的，我们明白的。”厨娘们纷纷保证说。

“谢谢你们。”詹姆斯轻声说：“我先回去了。”

厨娘们看詹姆斯要走，知道他还没有吃晚饭，硬给他塞了两个煮熟的鸡蛋，詹姆斯接受了以后才让他离开。

隐藏在门口阴暗处的身材矮小的一个男人，看到了詹姆斯从厨房走出来，脸上一片失魂落魄、六神无主。他转过头对着一名随从说：“告诉施密特少爷，一切顺利。”


	9. Chapter 9

< 9 >

詹姆斯不知道自己是怎么回到高塔上的，他一路昏昏沉沉，眼睛只能看到模糊的人影，耳朵只能听到忽远忽近的声音，他跌跌撞撞地瘫倒在他的那张小单人床上，他突然发觉自己好像已经好久没有睡过这张小床，没有史蒂夫的气味和体温，这张床让他多么不舒服，他觉得自己是一只已经被史蒂夫驯服的野猫，再也不能习惯没有他的生活。

詹姆斯睁大眼睛躺在床上，他歪着头看着窗外渐渐西斜的太阳。他不知道自己在期望什么，也许、也许一切只是误传，太阳下山前史蒂夫就会派人来接他，然后温柔地把他拥进怀里，好像刚刚发生的只是一场噩梦。可惜不久后太阳还是完全沉入了地平线，天色已经完全漆黑，史蒂夫终究没有派人来接他。

他好想念史蒂夫，他真的好想念他，明明昨天晚上才见过，他就已经忍受不了。可是，现在的史蒂夫，想见他吗？他是不是在和那个多摩尔小姐在一起，他也会像对他一样拥抱她、亲吻她吗，甚至会在她的房间里留宿？

詹姆斯的心痛得仿佛被猛兽撕裂，他把头埋在枕头里，小声地啜泣。他没有恨史蒂夫，他只是怪自己，被史蒂夫带来城堡的第一天，他就知道了今天这个结局，史蒂夫会娶一个和他门当户对的名门淑女，他永远只是一个不见得光的情妇。他从未怀疑过史蒂夫爱他，会永远爱他、最爱他。但是这样又如何？就好像厨娘们安慰他的话，就算史蒂夫娶妻以后，一样会对他好，那又如何？他要的不是这个！

他要的是和史蒂夫两个人在一起！只有他们两个，没有任何人插足的爱！他只想和史蒂夫两个人安安静静、平平淡淡地生活，他会种地、会钓鱼、会打猎，就算没有城堡、没有地位，他还是会幸福得要命。

可惜，这不是史蒂夫的人生。史蒂夫是一个高高在上的贵族、领主，他要维持他的地位，就必须要娶一个贵族妻子，就算他不爱他的妻子，他们之间还是被人插足，而詹姆斯无法接受这个，他太爱史蒂夫了，爱到无法忍受两人的感情被外人的插足而玷污。

夜色渐深，詹姆斯看着没有一丝动静的房门，他从床头拿起史蒂夫的两张小像，抱在胸前，仿佛这样能安慰他的被撕裂的内心。他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，泪水无声地滑落。

到了最后，他所拥有的始终只有回忆。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫此时的心情已经近乎烦躁，他和这个金鱼脑袋的洛琳小姐相处了半个下午，只觉得一生的耐心都要耗尽了。洛琳小姐已经第三次感到“头晕”，摔进了他的胸口。史蒂夫差点用力把她甩开，总算他担心要是真把她甩开，这位弱不禁风的洛琳小姐可能会一口气提不上来死在他的城堡里，那他可就要处理很多麻烦了。

总算挨到了晚餐时间，史蒂夫和洛琳小姐坐在10英尺长餐桌的两头，不用在她的身边，史蒂夫终于可以舒一口气了。

洛琳小姐在餐桌的另一边向他举杯，优雅又仪态万千地说：“为您的健康和平安，干杯。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫低头抿了一口酒，然后放下杯子。他太庆幸帝国的餐桌礼仪是进食途中不能交谈。

餐前酒后，女佣们送上了开胃小菜，之后就是沙拉和餐汤。史蒂夫因为今天晚上看不到詹姆斯，闷闷不乐地随便吃了几口。然而当他喝到餐汤的时候，他愣了一下，这个味道......太熟悉了，味道不错，但是远没有到惊艳的地步，可是却让他产生了一股奇妙的怀念感。他说不出这个感觉是什么，但是他不以为意，只是对在旁边侍候的杜根说：“今天的餐汤做的不错，给厨娘一些赏赐。”

“是的，罗杰斯阁下。”

看到史蒂夫开口说话，洛琳小姐急忙见缝插针，她想给史蒂夫留下一点印象：“这个鳟鱼汤的味道很鲜美，我也非常喜欢，想不到罗杰斯阁下的厨娘可以用这种平民的鱼，煮出这么好喝的汤。”

史蒂夫抬起头，问：“你说这是鳟鱼？”

“对。”洛琳小姐见史蒂夫和他搭话，急忙回应：“这种鱼我常吃，因为价钱便宜，您知道我的家里......”说完，她适如其分地露出一个羞涩的笑容，显得又直率又惹人怜爱。

“嗯。”史蒂夫点点头，没有继续和她交谈的欲望。原来是鳟鱼，难怪味道这么熟悉，以前他小时候母亲就常常用这种鱼给他煮汤，鱼还都是詹姆斯钓上来的。自从去了王都，吃的都是昂贵鲜美的海鱼、螃蟹、龙虾等等，都忘记了鳟鱼的味道了。

想到了詹姆斯，史蒂夫的脸上露出了一丝笑容，洛琳小姐看在眼中，高兴得快要疯掉了，看来罗杰斯领主确实对自己有好感！

晚餐在一片沉默中结束，史蒂夫按照礼仪请洛琳小姐回房间休息，可是洛琳小姐不愿意了。

洛琳小姐可是下定决心要用一切办法嫁进来，在家里的时候，母亲就已经暗示过她，如果罗杰斯阁下提出同床的暗示，一定要半推半就地答应，如果能怀孕就更好了，有爵位人家的女儿是不能去当情妇的，如果有了孩子，罗杰斯家族不可能不认的。

在这个时代，贞操本来就不被重视，不然也不会有初夜权这种传统存在了。洛琳小姐本来还有些犹豫的，但是在看到史蒂夫之后，这点犹豫就消失了。能和这样英俊健壮的男人共度一夜，同时又能博得一个成为领主夫人的机会，这样的好事不是每天都有的。如果她抓不住，就要被别人抓住了！要知道帝国最不缺的就是落魄贵族了！

洛琳于是做出一副不胜酒力，希望罗杰斯领主能送她回到房间的要求。史蒂夫礼貌地表示，今晚要和幕僚开会，商量克里斯陛下大婚的礼物，所以不能继续陪伴她了。洛琳小姐还想坚持，史蒂夫说了一句：“希望到时候有机会带洛琳小姐去看看凡尔赛宫。”洛琳小姐就立刻眉开眼笑，乖乖地回到安排的房间睡觉，没有再出什么幺蛾子。

洛琳小姐离开后，史蒂夫大舒一口气，简直比练了一天击剑还要疲惫。旁边的杜根忙上为他送上一杯红酒，史蒂夫一饮而尽，这才放松了一点。

“这简直是酷刑。”史蒂夫痛苦地摇摇头，说：“巴基睡了吗？我现在传他过来会不会太晚？”

“克洛伊嬷嬷说，小巴恩斯先生黄昏就回去了，一直没亮灯，应该是已经睡下了。”杜根回答。

“噢，那就算了。”史蒂夫失望地点点头。“明天一早就把这个女人送走，我再看着她多一秒都要疯了。”

“是的，罗杰斯阁下。我去安排明早的马车，相信小巴恩斯先生绝对不会察觉的。”


	10. Chapter 10

< 10 >

詹姆斯睁着干涩的双眼，看着渐渐放亮的天空，不知不觉，一个夜晚就这样过去了。史蒂夫没有派人来找他，整整一个晚上都没有，他......是和那位多摩尔小姐一起渡过了一个夜晚吗？

詹姆斯魂不守舍地从床上坐了起来，心痛到了极处，剩下的就只有麻木。一夜之间，他的眼泪仿佛流干，剩下的只是一个感觉不到伤心或喜悦的空壳。

他慢慢站了起来，他不知道自己要干什么，他也不知道自己想去求证什么。他走出了高塔，在他重新有意识的时候，他已经来到宫殿附近，他想自己大概只是希望亲眼看到史蒂夫和那位多摩尔小姐，让自己死心。

如果情妇突然出现在未来妻子面前，史蒂夫大概会难堪吧？詹姆斯这样想着，他看到宫殿附近有一棵枝叶繁茂的梧桐树，周围只有两个守卫，也没有在看梧桐树的方向。詹姆斯三两下手就爬了上去，在枝叶中偷偷地卷曲着自己的身体，一瞬不瞬地看着宫殿的门口。他就像失去了感觉、失去了意识，整个人浑浑噩噩，像真的化成了一座石像。

天色越来越明亮，来往的守卫、仆从越来越多，詹姆斯小心地屏住呼息，没有让任何人发现自己。

他不知道过了多久，只是当他觉得阳光开始耀眼的时候，两辆马车停在宫殿的门口，过了不多久，庄严的宫殿大门被打开，然后詹姆斯看到了几乎能刺瞎他双眼的画面。

史蒂夫穿着宝蓝色的正装外套，白色的长裤，腰间挂着佩剑，英挺抖擞、俊美非凡。而他左臂挽着一个年轻娇小的美貌女子，那个女子有一头金色的卷发，象牙一样的肌肤，苹果般的脸颊，穿着一条华丽的浅紫色长裙，和史蒂夫站在一起简直就是天作之合，郎才女貌，再般配没有。

詹姆斯觉得喉咙里又苦又酸，眼泪再也控制不住，像决堤的洪水一样汹涌而出。他以为最伤心最难过的就是这样，谁知道就在史蒂夫温柔地送少女上马车的时候，少女突然捧住了史蒂夫的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上吻了过去。詹姆斯如被雷击，全身剧烈地发抖，他摇晃了一下，差点从树上摔了下来，他连忙抓住了树干，这才没有掉下去让史蒂夫难堪。也因为这样，他没有看到史蒂夫推开了洛琳小姐，然后压抑住怒火请她上车。当詹姆斯再看过去的时候，也就看到随从关上了马车门，史蒂夫目送马车离开的一幕。

在马车离开后，史蒂夫快速地回到了宫殿里，消失在詹姆斯的视线中。詹姆斯转过身，抱住树干，脸埋进臂弯里，默默地流泪，咬着嘴唇不发出一点声音。他就这样在树丛中卷曲着身体，像一个惊恐无助的孩子，紧闭着眼不敢去看外面的世界。

当人群散去的时候，詹姆斯悄悄地滑下了树干，如同行尸走肉般地回到高塔。也许是太过疲惫，也许是精神打击太大，詹姆斯在倒在床上的一瞬间就陷入了彻底的昏迷，他好像做了噩梦，觉得自己在一片漆黑中全力奔跑，但是四周漆黑一片，怎么跑都没有终点，然后他脚下一空，开始急速地下坠、不断地下坠，他惊慌地想要呼救，但是胸口却好像被重物压住，发不出一点声音。

突然，他被一阵晃动摇醒，他眨了眨茫然的大眼睛，看到的是克洛伊嬷嬷的脸。

“小巴恩斯先生，你今天回来的真早。我们找了你好久，想不到你竟然回来了。”克洛伊嬷嬷温和地笑着。“罗杰斯阁下传唤你了，我们快走吧。”

史蒂夫？史蒂夫传唤他？詹姆斯的脸上一片迷惘。

“怎么睡糊涂了呢？”克洛伊嬷嬷笑了，示意侍女走向前，一左一右地把詹姆斯扶了起来。

“哎，小巴恩斯先生你今天去哪里了？怎么一身都是汗？”一个侍女说：“到了宫殿你得好好洗澡。”

詹姆斯转动了一下眼珠。对了，他要去宫殿，他要去见史蒂夫，他有好多话要跟他说。

詹姆斯跟着克洛伊嬷嬷上了马车，到了宫殿，迎接他的不出意外是杜根。

“杜根先生。”在去浴室的途中，詹姆斯试探地问：“昨天晚上领主大人很忙吗？”

“噢噢，对、对，是很忙。”杜根连忙说：“克里斯陛下大婚，筹备礼物和行程，忙到大半夜呢！不过你看，罗杰斯阁下一忙完就马上找你了，阁下对你真的没话说。”

“是这样吗？”詹姆斯无所谓地回答，心里却知道了史蒂夫是想瞒着他见多摩尔小姐这件事的。

在亲眼目睹了史蒂夫和多摩尔小姐相处并且吻别后，詹姆斯已经彻底死心了，他现在只想快点离开这里。只是看到史蒂夫和别的女人亲吻，他已经觉得自己是死过一遭了，如果要他看着史蒂夫和别人结婚，他真的还不如直接进修道院，专心侍奉上帝，只求一个安心平静。

他草草地洗完澡，穿上嬷嬷为他准备的薄纱睡裙，最近他来见史蒂夫一般都是穿男装，隔一段时间史蒂夫才会心血来潮让他穿裙子，通常这样的时候都是史蒂夫想要温情相处的时候，史蒂夫会非常温柔地为他梳头发，把他抱在怀里念书给他听，还有一次让詹姆斯靠在床上，而他躺在詹姆斯的大腿上，让詹姆斯为他按头。

也许今天史蒂夫是抱着对他愧疚的心态？詹姆斯不想猜测了，和史蒂夫有关的一切都让他伤心难过，他想快点回家，回到巴尔多夫村，一望无际的田野，在那里时间也许可以治愈他的伤痛。

客房的门被推开了，詹姆斯惊讶地发现史蒂夫这次竟然直接站在门口等他，一般来说史蒂夫在等他的时候都会靠在床上看书，或者坐在情人椅上喝红酒。他一进门，史蒂夫就一下把他抱住了，金色的脑袋埋在他肩膀，像一只好久没有见到主人的大型犬。

“巴基，我好想你。”史蒂夫在他的颈边蹭了蹭，闻了闻他身上沐浴后清新的气味，才在詹姆斯的脸颊上啄了一下。“抱歉，昨晚太忙了，没有时间找你，你有没有想我呢？”

“大人，我......”詹姆斯轻轻推开史蒂夫，史蒂夫不解地看着他，但是也没有阻止他，让詹姆斯退后了一步，拉开两人的距离。

“我想请求您，能不能让我回家？”詹姆斯看着史蒂夫的眼睛，问出了盘踞在他心中一整天的问题。

“你想家了吗？嗯，也两个月多月了。明天太急了，什么都没有准备。后天我就陪你回一趟巴尔道夫村吧。”

“不、不是这样，大人。”詹姆斯咬了咬嘴唇，下定决心把心里的话说了出来：“我已经陪了您两个多月了，您可以放我走了吗？”

“你这是什么意思？什么叫做放你走？”史蒂夫的脸色一下变得难看起来，他的年纪越长，威严越盛，不高兴时皱眉的样子严峻冷酷，让人畏惧。“你难道不愿意留在城堡吗？”

“我......”詹姆斯直视着史蒂夫，在这一刻他已经没有什么顾虑了：“我不愿意。我一开始就不愿意来这里。”

史蒂夫愣愣地看着詹姆斯，就在詹姆斯以为史蒂夫会愤怒的时候，他突然露出了一个温柔和睦的微笑，他伸出手握住詹姆斯的双手，柔声说：“好吧，我的好巴克，当初确实是我逼你来的，是我的错，你别生气了好吗？但是我当初逼迫你，也是因为我太爱你，不能忍受你嫁给别人。这几个月下来，我知道你也是爱我的，所以我们怎么开始并不重要，重要的是我们爱着对方。你如果还为我以前强迫你而生气，就打我好了，用鞭子抽我也行，抽到你不生气为止。但是不要再说要离开这里的话了。”

詹姆斯差点又被史蒂夫的温柔融化了，几乎就要张口答应了。但是他的脑海里又浮现了今天早上看着史蒂夫和多摩尔小姐手挽手、如同金童玉女一样的画面，他的心就痛得无法控制。

“不要这样，大人，我从来没有怪您。我只是不想再留在这里了，求求您，看在过去的情分上，让我走吧！”詹姆斯痛苦地摇摇头。

史蒂夫握着詹姆斯的手的力气突然增大，他严肃地看着詹姆斯，良久，才问：“在这里你有什么不喜欢的？这个城堡的一切都可以为你而改。你要是想要以前的生活，我就把后庭农场那一块都划给你，我在那里给你盖一座庄园，你以后就住在那里。”

“不是、我不想要那些。”詹姆斯拼命地摇头。

“那你想要什么呢？巴基，告诉我，你要什么我都会给你！”史蒂夫搂住詹姆斯，想用亲吻让他回心转意，却被詹姆斯挣开了。

“大人，我只想离开这里，我......”詹姆斯回想着美丽的少女搂住史蒂夫的脖子接吻的那一幕，他甚至没办法接受自己再与史蒂夫接吻。“我不想再和您维持这样的关系了，求求您，让我离开吧！”

“为什么？是发生了什么事情吗？你这两个月一直对我很好，为什么突然会变成这样？”史蒂夫靠近詹姆斯，双眼直视着他，想看出他是否在撒谎。

“没有任何事，我本来就不应该和你发展成这样的关系！我根本就不想要这样的关系！”詹姆斯咬着后牙跟艰难地说。如果不是史蒂夫强行把他带回这里，把他如珍似宝一样呵护，让他一头扎进了盲目的爱情中，现在他就不会这么辛苦。本来他都做好了准备，会祝福史蒂夫和贵族小姐结婚，幸福快乐美满，而他会永远挂念着史蒂夫。现在的他根本已经做不到了，他彻底沦陷了，他无法抽身了，他现在无法再祝福史蒂夫，他的一生中现在只会有妒忌、痛苦和泪水。

史蒂夫愤怒地竖起了眉毛，他不敢相信詹姆斯说的话。詹姆斯在说什么？詹姆斯根本不想和他在一起？这不可能！詹姆斯对他那么的温柔体贴......难道他所作的一切都只是为了讨好他，为了能让他离去？

“你难道想说，你和我在一起很难受吗？”史蒂夫怒视着詹姆斯，英俊的面孔渐渐狰狞了起来。

“是的！我很难受！”詹姆斯也爆发了出来，今天一天经历的心碎、痛苦、委屈在一瞬间全部迸发。史蒂夫根本不知道他有多爱他，根本不知道要他当他的情妇忍受他另娶他人对他而言有多痛苦。“我知道你爱我，但是这个不是我想要的！”

史蒂夫懵了，他做梦也没有想到这才是詹姆斯的真实想法，原来他除了一开始是被迫，到了现在他还是不愿意和自己一起；原来他做出的那些情深款款、柔顺服从的样子，都是装出来的；原来一直以来自己就是自作多情，詹姆斯和他在一起是难受的。可笑他还一直以为自己是被詹姆斯所爱着的，高兴得像个白痴，詹姆斯就这样骗着他，冷眼旁观他付出感情，在心里嘲笑他的愚蠢。

在看到詹姆斯和朗姆洛在一起时的那股无尽的愤怒又重现了，史蒂夫突然想起来，根据他打听到的情报，那天他离开后，朗姆洛对詹姆斯说不管多久都会等他回来。难道詹姆斯想离开这里是为了找朗姆洛？

疯狂的嫉妒让他失去了理智，他一把抓住了詹姆斯，把他往床上扯，嘴里凶狠地喊：“你想回去找那个朗姆洛吗？我不会允许的！你是我的！你不要想离开我！”

詹姆斯挣扎了起来，两人身材体格相若，一时无法分出胜负，扭打之下两人都摔倒在了地上。史蒂夫趁机借着体重的优势，一下翻身压住了詹姆斯，二话不说开始扯他的裙子。

“不要这样，史蒂夫。如果、如果你不放我走，我就自己进修道院！”詹姆斯艰难地抓住史蒂夫的手，大声说：“就算你是领主，也不能从修道院里抓我。”

史蒂夫愣愣地看着詹姆斯，突然放声大笑了起来，笑得浑身乱颤，表情都扭曲了，詹姆斯看着有些害怕，他刚想伸手摸摸史蒂夫，让他冷静下来，却一下被史蒂夫扭住了手腕，压在了地上。

“你说你要去修道院？巴基，你怎么会傻成这样？”史蒂夫居高临下地凑了过来，他的鼻子就快要碰到詹姆斯的鼻子，如果不是两人之间愤怒疯狂的气氛，看起来就像他们准备接吻。

“你知道修道院是什么样的地方吗？你知道像你这样的人进了修道院会有什么下场吗？”史蒂夫的嘴角勾着一个残忍的笑容。“你会在第一天就被所有的神父和主教轮奸，你的两个洞都会被肏得烂熟！他们会把你关在牢笼里，每天喂你吃各种人的精液，把你玩够了以后就会献给更上层的主教，一层一层地往上送。每一次被献出，你都会被轮奸，被当成精液的容器。你会不停地怀孕，但是又会因为强奸被不停地流产，最后你的子宫会不堪负重掉出你的身体，但是那些人面兽心的主教还是不会放过你，你的两个小洞还在，他们会继续玩弄你，直到你在痛苦中咽下最后一口气为止。”

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，被史蒂夫所说惊吓住了，他不知道史蒂夫说的是一个男性外表的双性人在教廷的真实遭遇，但是他依然觉得毛骨悚然，恶心透顶。

“你、你不要说这种话来吓我......”詹姆斯的眼眶发红，努力让自己的声音不要颤抖。

“我编这种事情来吓你干什么，你不要天真地以为你想去修道院我就拿你没办法。”史蒂夫恨恨地说，他的犬齿都露了出来，看起来就像一头要吃掉他的野兽。“你一家都在罗杰斯领地上，你能进修道院，难道你母亲、妹妹也能去？”

詹姆斯不可置信地看着史蒂夫，不相信那个善良温柔的史蒂夫竟然拿他的家人来威胁他。

“不行，你不能这样！史蒂夫，你不是这样的人......你那么善良......”詹姆斯难受极了，语带哽咽地说。

“巴基，是你不给我善良的机会。”史蒂夫靠近詹姆斯，两人的身体完全贴合在一起，就像他们以往的无数次拥抱。“我想好好的对你，我想带着礼物和你一起去巴尔道夫村看你的家人，我想给你在城堡里建一个农庄，让你住得舒服快乐，我想给你一切我能给的东西，但是你不要我，我又可以怎么做？我只能用尽一切的手段让你留下。”

詹姆斯突然感到一阵失去一切希望的心灰意冷的无力感。他本来一直打算最坏的情况就是史蒂夫要结婚，但是不肯放他走，他就去修道院修行。没想到，这个最坏的情况都不能实现，史蒂夫是真的不肯让他离开，他要留下来被迫看着史蒂夫娶妻生子，他要永远当史蒂夫的情妇，成为他和他的妻子之间的障碍，不受到上帝认可的邪恶关系。

“那你还不如让我死了......”詹姆斯悲伤地说，一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落。

史蒂夫身躯巨震，他一下从詹姆斯的身上跳了起来，呆若木鸡地看着他。

“你......”过了好久，史蒂夫用一个发抖的声音说：“你宁愿死也不愿意和我在一起吗？”

在史蒂夫的灼灼目光之下，詹姆斯点了点头，低声说：“再这样下去我会比死还痛苦。”

史蒂夫面如土色地静静地看了詹姆斯很久，久得让詹姆斯以为史蒂夫是在挣扎要不要干脆处死他。如果真的处死他那也好，至少他可以不用面对史蒂夫和别的女人结婚这个现实。

最后，史蒂夫从地上爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地推开门走了出去。

从这天晚上开始，史蒂夫再也没有传唤过詹姆斯。


	11. Chapter 11

< 11 >

这些天来，整个中庭都笼罩在一个低气压之下，史蒂夫身边的人，无论是幕僚还是亲随，全部饱受其害。倒不是史蒂夫喜怒无常地随意处罚周围的人，而是他从那天开始就没有再笑过，每天都是沉着脸皱着眉，任何的东西都不能让他高兴，在他身边工作的人无法判断他的情绪，生怕说错话做错事，每天都小心翼翼的，压力极大。

如果说之前史蒂夫对詹姆斯的冷淡是装出来的，这次他是真的完全不管詹姆斯了，自从那天把他送回了高塔之后，就完全不闻不问，连嬷嬷和女佣都撤走了，就由着他自生自灭。

杜根和克洛伊嬷嬷私下嘀咕，两个人都搞成这样了，索性放詹姆斯回家吧，这样关在城堡里有什么意思？可是史蒂夫就是不让他走，不管他不理他是一回事，但是想离开城堡去他控制范围外的地方？门都没有！

詹姆斯也变了。他本来是个开朗活泼的年轻人，就算是被迫离开家乡来到城堡里成为领主的情妇，他一直是亲切有礼地对待身边每一个人，对所有人露出真心善意的微笑，侍女和厨娘们都喜欢和他说话，他英俊的外表和风趣的谈吐总能逗得女孩子们弯着眼睛笑出声。可是现在，他变得沉默寡言，每天就是埋头种地，有时候会去山上摘点野菜和打猎，也会把收获的东西分给隶农和厨娘，但是他不再聊天谈笑，每天解决完三餐就回到高塔里，简直就是一个最自觉的囚徒。

詹姆斯在一开始的时候担忧过，史蒂夫离开的时候脸色那么难看，他从来没有见过史蒂夫这样的神态，就好像突然被抽掉了灵魂，双眼空洞无神。后来嬷嬷她们离开了，杜根也再也没有来接过他，他就大约是明白了，史蒂夫是决定要对自己放手了。他并没有担心为什么史蒂夫现在还不让他走，史蒂夫总是需要时间去接受，他知道史蒂夫有多爱他，可能是几个月，可能是一年半载，史蒂夫最后总会让他走的。就这样把他放在高塔上不管不顾也是好的，让他们两人都有时间去消化和接受这一切。

虽然他这样想没错，离开城堡也是他的希望，但是他的心里却充溢着悲伤和难过。史蒂夫对他而言已经不是那个青涩的没有结果的初恋，而是他真正的恋人。这几个月来，他已经尝到了爱情的甜蜜、肉体的喜悦、被呵护的快乐......现在是他无法对史蒂夫放手，只要想到以后的人生他再也无法感受到史蒂夫的爱，他的心就痛得抽搐，肺部和喉咙被一只看不到的手拽紧，难受得仿佛要窒息。

詹姆斯只能告诉自己，这些难受都是暂时的，痛苦最后会变成麻木，伤心也会成为习惯，咬咬牙撑过去没事了，总好过一辈子留在这里亲眼目睹史蒂夫娶妻生子，那才是会让他至死也痛苦的噩梦。

时间慢慢地过去，山上的桑葚也熟了，已经到了夏天的尾巴。詹姆斯的头发也长了，变得和史蒂夫回到巴尔多夫村初见他时的那个长度，他在下地的时候也是用细绳绑在脑后，没有工作的时候才散下来。厨娘们私下都说詹姆斯真是越来越好看了，有什么办法能让领主见他一面，她们就不相信领主看到他还会忍得住。然而事与愿违，这一个多月来，史蒂夫和詹姆斯没有任何的接触，甚至连远远的看一眼也没有，就好像他们两个是人生在没有交集的两个陌生人。

这一天，詹姆斯如常来到农场，看到隶农们把肥大的猪羊牛都拉出了畜棚，看样子是要准备宰杀，但是一次宰杀这么多的牲畜可不常见，詹姆斯于是随口问利亚姆是不是有什么贵客要来城堡。

“罗杰斯阁下的未婚妻卡特伯爵的大小姐今天到来，罗杰斯阁下要为她举行盛大的舞会，整个领地有名望的人全部都要来呢！”利亚姆回答，其实身为隶农头子的他只知道罗杰斯家族和卡特家族订婚，至于是订了谁，中间有什么牵扯，他一概不知，只是理所当然地认为卡特伯爵的小姐就是史蒂夫的未婚妻。

詹姆斯的脑子里轰了一声，他呆呆地站着，感受到心脏的伤口被重新撕开，痛得他几乎要跪在地上。

“他.......大人，是什么时候订的婚？”詹姆斯努力使自己的语气平静。

“几年前就订了吧？老罗杰斯公爵做的主。”利亚姆回答，看了一眼脸色苍白的詹姆斯，说：“詹姆斯你还好吧？脸色怎么这么差？今天要不要休息一天？不过如果能干活就最好来干，你知道的，杀猪杀牛我们都能拿点肉。”

原来史蒂夫几年前就已经有婚约了......詹姆斯愣愣地想着，原来这几个月里，史蒂夫每天搂着他说爱他，和他在床上抵死缠绵的时候，就已经有一个未婚妻在不知道什么地方等待着要嫁给他。他一直都不知道，他的美梦从一开始就只是一个泡影。

詹姆斯木然地点点头，表示会留下来工作。利亚姆问他会不会屠宰，詹姆斯二话没说，接过刀子就利索地给猪放血，一旁的隶农们看得咂舌不已，本来屠宰这种事，除了专业的屠夫，人在下刀的时候都难免有点犹豫，但是詹姆斯下手却连眼睛都不眨一下，长得这么好看下手却一点都不留情。宰杀本来就是个又脏又难受的体力活，既然詹姆斯干得这么熟练，隶农们就把这个任务交给他。詹姆斯也不说话，割喉、放血、剖腹、卸头，手起刀落，简直就像从小就做熟的工作。

利亚姆在一旁啧啧称奇，不由问：“詹姆斯，看你年龄不大，怎么懂得这么多啊？种地已经是个好手，打猎也在行，竟然连屠宰都干得这么好，你都是怎么学的？”

詹姆斯机械般的屠宰动作停了一下，他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在回忆什么，然后轻声说：“我以前有个喜欢的人，他从小就体弱多病，我那时候想，我要多干活多挣钱，才能请医生治好他。”

“原来如此，你真是个好小伙子！那个姑娘现在在哪里呢？”利亚姆想不到詹姆斯还有这样的故事。

“他......身体后来好了，和别人结婚了。”詹姆斯默默地低下头，继续手上的工作。

“噢！太不幸了！”利亚姆同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，说：“错过你这么棒的小伙子，肯定是她的损失，你不要难过。哎，如果不是我没有女儿，我也想把你招来当女婿！”

詹姆斯没有回应，他在把全幅精神都放在工作上，不然他觉得他随时就会崩溃。

因为有詹姆斯的帮忙，他们总算在下午把晚宴要用的牲畜屠宰好了，詹姆斯浑身都是各种动物的血和排泄物，又脏又臭。利亚姆觉得过意不去，本来应该是大家干的活，被詹姆斯一个人干完了，还这么有效率，让人给詹姆斯拿了一套还挺新的衣服给他换，他现在这身衣服是绝对不能再穿了，并且包了一大块肉和蔬菜给他。

詹姆斯点了点头，就打了一通井水，到茅棚里冲了一下身子。这里不是浴室他不能仔细洗，只能随便冲一下。但是凝固的血液实在不好洗，不好好用毛巾搓根本洗不干净，最后也只是充其量只能让詹姆斯走出去不会吓到人或者臭晕人。

收拾好了自己，詹姆斯提着篮子来到厨房，果然厨房里忙得不可开交，连平时打扫的侍女们都来帮忙。

“啊，詹姆斯！你来了？”一个厨娘看到了脏兮兮的詹姆斯，担忧地看着他，一副欲言又止的样子。

“不用担心，我都知道了。”詹姆斯向她点点头，说：“你们看起来很忙，有什么我可以帮你们的吗？”

“当然很忙，可是......”厨娘犹豫了起来，詹姆斯很勤快，厨房的活又熟，她们是巴不得詹姆斯来帮忙，可是，要詹姆斯在这里准备领主和未婚妻的晚宴，会不会太过残忍了？

“我没事，你们给我点活干，我还比较轻松。”詹姆斯低声说，声音里透着深深的疲倦。

“那、那好吧......”厨娘只好答应，嘴上还想安慰他：“别难过，说不定、说不定......”但是却什么安慰的话也说不出来，领主已经一个多月没见他了，连问都没有问一句，根本就已经把他忘得一干二净，最后她也只能发出一声叹息。

已经入夜了，宫殿里的音乐声和欢笑声连厨房都听得到。詹姆斯和厨娘们好不容易才把最后的甜品给做好，交给了侍女们端走，他们几个都累得坐在地上了。繁忙的工作后，剩下的之后安静，厨房里的闲杂人都走光了，偷偷去看舞会的热闹去了，剩下的只有詹姆斯和几个熟悉的厨娘。

一个小厨娘周围张望了一下，突然压低声地说：“詹姆斯，我刚刚......偷偷地往伯爵小姐的那碗汤里吐了口水。”城堡的餐具非常讲究，领主用的餐具、各类宾客用的餐具都有严格的规定，厨娘们一眼就知道哪一个碟子、哪一个碗，是要送到伯爵小姐的面前。

“天啊！你干了什么？”詹姆斯大叫了起来，但是马上被小厨娘捂住了嘴。

“嘘、嘘，别吵，你要让我挨鞭子吗？”小厨娘急忙说。

“你为什么要这么做？”詹姆斯也只好压低声音说：“如果被人发现了怎么办？”

“怎么会被人发现？除非你说出去，不然谁会知道？”小厨娘无所谓地说，其他几个厨娘也笑了起来。“她又不会吃坏肚子，有什么大不了的。”

“你呀，真是......”詹姆斯无可奈何地摇摇头，虽然他不赞成这么做，但是在听到了以后，除了担心小厨娘被发现以外，最多的还是一种可以称得上是挺爽的感觉，原来他是真的会妒忌和史蒂夫在一起的女人，妒忌得听说她被恶作剧还会觉得爽。

“詹姆斯，别伤心了，你这么棒这么能干的人，就算没有罗杰斯阁下也不会有问题的。”另一个厨娘说：“罗杰斯阁下很快就结婚了，那时候你再求他放你回家，你就不用被困在这里了。”

“我知道，谢谢你们。”詹姆斯扯出了一个小小的微笑，低下头，过了一会才说：“她们刚刚说去偷看舞会了......我也想去看一眼舞会的样子，可以吗？”

“啊？詹姆斯，你要去看那个干嘛？”

“我只是想看一眼，看了就走。”詹姆斯自嘲地笑了笑，低声说：“我总是要个清楚明白，不是吗？”

厨娘们对视了一眼，叹了口气，只好答应。他们一行人从佣人的入口进入宫殿，一群厨娘和仆人的模样，守卫连问都没问，今天差不多全城堡的佣人们都来看热闹，他们也习以为常，只是叮嘱他们看一会儿就得马上出来。

他们穿过走廊，来到宴会厅的第二层，偷偷地掀起布幔的一个角，望了下去。

那是一个和他们所在的不同的世界。宴会厅里觥筹交错，歌舞升平，衣香鬓影，每一个人都身穿华丽的服装，佩戴着昂贵的饰物，享乐欢笑。

就在这个时候，宴会厅的中央，人群突然散开，音乐也变成了一首悠扬浪漫的舞曲，穿着一身黑色和金色相间的正式晚礼服的高大英俊的领主大人，手挽一个美丽的棕发红裙女子，走下了舞池。史蒂夫右手牵着红裙美女的柔荑，左手环抱着她，两人在音乐声中和众人的目光中翩翩起舞，他们的舞步娴熟，配合默契，一曲终了，周围的人都开始鼓起掌来，史蒂夫举起女子的手，风度翩翩地在上面印下了一吻。

詹姆斯呆呆地看着穿着鲜红色昂贵丝绸长裙的卡特小姐，她的肌肤洁白胜雪，双眼明亮动人，棕色的卷发整齐地用珍珠头饰绑起，钻石项链之下是她饱满诱人的胸脯。詹姆斯看了看自己，浑身又是血污又是油腻，还布满了烟熏的灰尘，双手粗糙，骨骼宽大......他根本都不敢想象自己站在卡特小姐的旁边，这对比该有多么的惨烈。

如果说上次詹姆斯看到多摩尔小姐的时候已经自卑地不行，这次看到卡特小姐，他简直觉得自己就是地上的一摊污泥。卡特小姐比多摩尔小姐要美得多，而且那种高贵的气质和优雅的举止，更是比多摩尔小姐要高出几截。她和史蒂夫站在一起，简直就是天造地设的一对，再挑剔的人也无法找出一点毛病。

这样的美丽动人、出身高贵的女子才配当罗杰斯领主的妻子，而不是他这样一个不男不女、形容粗陋的农民。

“詹姆斯，我们走吧。”詹姆斯感觉到有人在拉他的衣角，原来是厨娘们在催促他走。他想说点什么，但是喉咙却像被人捏住了，又酸又胀，一句话也说不出来。厨娘脸上露出同情的表情，掏出手帕温柔地擦了擦他的脸颊，他这才发现他已经满脸都是眼泪。

“走吧，别看了......”厨娘们都来拉他，他呆呆地点了点头，让她们帮他把眼泪擦干，拉着他的手带他离开，仿佛他从来没有出现过。


	12. Chapter 12

< 12 >

舞会足足持续到了午夜才结束，美丽的卡特小姐在她自己的侍女和嬷嬷的拥簇下回到了专为她这样的贵客所设的客房。说是客房，其实是一座小偏殿，里面有客厅、私人浴室、饭厅、佣人的房间、贵客的主卧房、衣橱等等，主卧房更是设计得美轮美奂，奢侈异常。

卡特小姐并不是第一次住这间房间，在她还是施密特的未婚妻时，她来城堡做客的时候就住过这里。她靠在维多利亚风格的躺椅上，让女佣为她拆掉发饰和脱下丝袜，换上舒适的衣服和便鞋。

她对今天的发展非常满意，本来还以为要费很大的力气诱惑史蒂夫那个木头人，毕竟之前的几次相处都闹得非常不愉快，可是今天史蒂夫竟然对她亲切殷勤，换若两人。她看了一眼映在巨大穿衣镜里的自己，那么美丽、那么高贵，不为她倾心的男人根本不存在！史蒂夫大概是终于开窍了，懂得欣赏美人了，他本来就发育得比常人要晚，这也不奇怪。

还要在这里呆上几天，这几天内一定要把握机会把史蒂夫拿下。卡特小姐在心里暗暗地做决定。克里斯陛下不喜欢大贵族联姻，但是卡特家族和罗杰斯家族的婚约是在新皇继位前就存在的，如果两家都坚持履行婚约，克里斯陛下也不好硬拆婚姻。如果这次的婚约泡汤了，她的家族就很可能要在克里斯陛下的压力下，让她去嫁给小贵族或者没落贵族，她是一千一万个不愿意！嫁给了不能给家族带来利益的小贵族，她的嫁妆肯定也不会多，小贵族更是穷得不行，她可绝对不愿意去过那样的生活！她要嫁给富裕的罗杰斯家族的公爵，要带着丰厚的嫁妆出嫁，她要永远过着舒适优雅的生活！

她在王都是贵族社交圈的宝石，她知道所有让男人喜欢的手段，她很有信心，罗杰斯公爵夫人的位置，一定是属于她的！

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

舞会结束后史蒂夫却没有马上休息，而是前往书房，寇森在那里等着他。

“施密特有什么反应吗？”史蒂夫一坐下就问，他的脸上罩着一层寒霜，与刚刚在宴会厅中亲切阳光的样子判若两人。

“他很小心，今天晚上根本没有任何行动，连看到卡特小姐也只是礼貌地打招呼。”寇森回答。

“真不像他。除了上次查到的他和圣教的人在联系之外，就没有其他的线索吗？”史蒂夫皱着眉思索：“他联系圣教能有什么用？那些主教一个比一个贪财，他用什么能收买他们帮忙？”

“这些都还在调查，请阁下稍安勿躁。施密特少爷一定是在盘算着某些东西，不过他人手财力都有限，搞不出什么大动作，我们做好防范就可以了。”

史蒂夫点了点头，算是表示赞同。寇森偷看了一眼史蒂夫冷峻的脸色，深吸了一口气，还是得把问题问出来。

“请问阁下，既然卡特小姐已经来到，赐婚的计划是否还要继续？”寇森小心地问。

听到赐婚，史蒂夫的嘴角明显地抿紧了，他握拳的双手甚至还有些微微地颤动。

“阁下并不需要今天晚上做出决定，只是......这件事您现在开始要好好考虑了，毕竟再过两个星期，您就要启程前往王都参加克里斯陛下的大婚了。”

“我......我会仔细考虑的。”过了半晌，史蒂夫沉声说。寇森见状，知道史蒂夫不想再讨论下去，于是起身告退。

寇森走后，史蒂夫疲惫地把头靠在椅背上。这是和詹姆斯决裂后，第一次有人在他面前提及有关詹姆斯的事情。他已经有一个多月对詹姆斯不管不顾，希望时间可以让自己慢慢地淡忘，可是詹姆斯就是射在他心尖的利箭，只要被稍微拨弄，就会立即痛彻心扉，无法愈合。

无论詹姆斯对他如何，拒绝他也好，对他冷淡也好，这些都无损史蒂夫想要迎娶他，和他永远在一起的决心。

可是詹姆斯竟然说出“和他在一起比死还要难受”这样的话。

他已经不知道自己可以怎么做了。他可以为詹姆斯不要自己的自尊，他也确实这么做了，他恳求过詹姆斯，第一次恳求的时候，詹姆斯拒绝了他，但是他用自己的权力还是得到了他。第二次恳求的时候，詹姆斯还是拒绝他，他当然还是可以用权力把他留住，但是詹姆斯竟然说他宁可去死。当你最爱的人，讨厌你到了一个宁愿去死也不愿意和你在一起的地步时，你可以怎么做？

可笑的是，就算是詹姆斯说出了这样决绝的拒绝，他还是没有办法对他死心，他还是不能向寇森说出放弃赐婚计划这样的话。仿佛如果说了出来，他和詹姆斯之间最后的机会就会这样消失了，他做不出来亲手埋葬他们两个未来的可能的决定。

他这么爱詹姆斯，如果和他在一起会让詹姆斯比死还难受的话，他怎么可以继续强迫他？但是，他也做不出放他离开这样的事，放他离开就意味着他会去找朗姆洛或者别的男人，向别的男人打开他那具美丽妖异的身体，让别的男人对他予取予求。不行！光是想着这样的画面他都能把自己逼疯！他还是不能让他走。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，极度的悲伤让他全身发抖，他捂着眼睛开始默默地流泪。为什么？为什么巴基你要这样对我？我已经不需要你爱我，只要你不那么讨厌我就够了。为什么连这么卑微的心愿都不能施舍给我？

他还是不能对詹姆斯放手，他还是要和他结婚。如果詹姆斯这么讨厌他，他就以后再也不碰他就是了。他会在城堡附近给他建一座庄园，让他在里面过自己想要的生活，他也可以接家人来一起和他同住。他如果心情好愿意见自己，他会把这个视作上帝的恩典；如果他一辈子不愿意见他，他也认命接受。他会用自己的权力保护着他，让他平安无忧地过一辈子，除了不能离开他以外，詹姆斯要的一切他都会给予。

无论如何，他是不能把詹姆斯让给别的男人。哪怕詹姆斯要恨他一辈子，反正詹姆斯已经讨厌他讨厌到宁可去死，再差也不会差过现在，他已经没有任何顾虑了。


	13. Chapter 13

< 13 >

卡特小姐在城堡里住了一个星期，这一个星期里，史蒂夫每天都抽空陪卡特小姐喝茶、骑马，甚至还开了一次绘画沙龙。詹姆斯在辛勤工作的时候也略有耳闻，大家都猜测卡特小姐明年就应该嫁进来，成为罗杰斯城堡的女主人。詹姆斯的心里除了会钝钝地痛之外，已经没有其他的反应了，命运既然已经决定好了，他只有默默地接受安排。

在所有人眼中即将成为罗杰斯夫人的卡特小姐却没有那么乐观。这一个星期下来，虽然史蒂夫礼貌且殷勤地陪伴她左右，但是社交老手的她却能敏锐地感觉得出来这不过是社交应酬，史蒂夫看着她的眼神里并没有痴迷的爱意，一个星期下来，史蒂夫甚至没有尝试亲吻她。

明天她就要离开了，她不能再留下来，她要回王都准备出席皇帝的大婚。可是她和史蒂夫之间没有明确的进展，史蒂夫并没有表示会坚持婚约，她如果就这样走了，以后就不好说了！也就是说，今天晚上是她最后的机会，她必须把握住，和史蒂夫确定关系。

她呼唤嬷嬷把她的首饰箱拿过来，她从里面拿出了一枚蓝宝石戒指，这个戒指是她的母亲交给她的，里面有一个小机关，只要在戒指的内侧轻轻一按，藏在宝石下的粉末就会落下，神不知鬼不觉。母亲交给她的时候她还以为凭自己的魅力，根本用不着这个东西，想不到结果还是需要用到。

王都的社交风气开放，成亲的贵族里面基本没有处男处女，卡特小姐对于给史蒂夫下药勾引他上床这种事没有什么心理压力，只要不需要她去嫁给小贵族、去过粗茶淡饭的生活，她什么都做得出来。

晚餐的时候，史蒂夫和卡特小姐坐在10英尺餐桌的两头，安静地吃完了晚餐。10英尺的餐桌当然无法让卡特小姐顺利投药，好在她早有准备。

“亲爱的史蒂夫，我明天就要离开了。”卡特小姐故作悲伤地说：“也不知道这次离开后什么时候才能见到你。也许再见的时候，你已经有了心上人，再也想不起来我是谁。”

“不会的，我的心里已经有人了，永远无法忘怀。”史蒂夫微笑着说，似乎正在暗示这个心上人就是卡特小姐。

卡特小姐矜持地垂下脸，露出优美的颈肩的曲线，她缓缓地开口：“不知道我还能不能再和你跳一支舞呢？”

“当然可以。”史蒂夫招手唤来杜根，让他安排乐师，很快三名乐师就来到，他们就坐后开始奏乐，史蒂夫走向卡特小姐，向她做出了邀请的手势，卡特小姐红着脸把手递给了他，两个人随着浪漫的音乐慢慢地舞动。

“如果有香槟就再好不过了。”一曲终了，卡特小姐仰着完美的脸庞，柔声说。

“如你所愿。”史蒂夫又吩咐人端来香槟，放在躺椅边的茶几上，然后绅士地牵着卡特小姐走过去。

在将要坐下的时候，卡特小姐好像突然踩到了裙子，整个人扑到了史蒂夫的怀里。史蒂夫急忙扶住她，问她有没有受伤，卡特小姐轻声说没事，想让史蒂夫看看她的裙子的后摆有没有撕破，不然就太失礼了。史蒂夫答应了，走到她的身后为她看了一下裙子的后摆，然后告诉她裙子完好。在裙摆的遮挡下，卡特小姐已经迅速在史蒂夫的杯子里下了药。

两人就坐在躺椅的两边，距离非常接近，他们开始慢慢地品尝香槟，杜根知趣地招手，餐厅里的女佣、乐师们都悄悄地撤出了，现在只剩下史蒂夫和卡特小姐两个人。

“史蒂夫，我今天真的好高兴。”卡特小姐的蓝眼睛一闪一闪，就像她手上佩戴的那颗璀璨的蓝宝石戒指。“我、我其实在王都的时候就一直喜欢你了，可是，我的父亲不让我和你有来往，我真的没有办法......”说到这里，她的声音已经带上了哽咽，她柔弱地往史蒂夫的怀里扑去，史蒂夫轻轻地抱住了她。

卡特小姐在史蒂夫的怀中慢慢地抬起头，闭上了眼睛。

然后她就睡着了。

史蒂夫险恶地把她推开，低声骂了一句：“果然是金鱼脑袋，在我的地盘给我耍花招？”

史蒂夫拍了拍手，杜根马上推开暗门出来。

“按照计划进行。”史蒂夫低头看了一眼昏睡的卡特小姐，说：“我本来也不想把你怎么样，是你先下手算计我的，这也是你自食其果。”

“是的，阁下。”杜根领命，然后担忧地看了一下史蒂夫，说：“阁下，刚刚那杯香槟您喝了吗？要不要叫医生来开药？”

“只是寻常的媚药罢了。”史蒂夫摇摇头，一股燥热的感觉从小腹里升起，他扯掉了领结，把衬衣的最上面两个扣子松开。

“那么......”杜根刚刚想说要不要从外庭找个女妓来给史蒂夫下火。

“备马。”史蒂夫下命令，杜根连忙准备，心想原来领主要自己去找。

史蒂夫走出宫殿外，跳上了马背，一人一骑扬长而去。杜根目送史蒂夫离去的背影，突然一阵惊讶。咦，领主是不是喝醉了？他去的方向不是外庭啊。天啊，他吃了媚药，到处乱跑可不行！他正想自己骑马追上去，却猛地想到了，那个方向，不就是东边的高塔吗？那边住的人是谁可是整个中庭都知道啊。

去找小巴恩斯先生也好，至少干净嘛。杜根这么想，也没有再管，转头回去安排卡特小姐的事情。


	14. Chapter 14

< 14 >

史蒂夫一路纵马急驰，他的心里只有一个念头，他要找他所爱的人。

他早就知道卡特的那点小伎俩，王都的女人玩来玩去都是这一套。他知道卡特会给他下媚药，事实上，他自己不喝下媚药而让卡特先中迷药昏倒的方法很多，他根本没必要自己以身犯险，真的喝掉那杯下了媚药的酒。

史蒂夫虽然被媚药折磨地全身发热，头脑浑浊，但是他很清楚自己想要什么。他其实只是想要一个借口，一个让他可以放纵自己去找詹姆斯的借口。天啊，他太想詹姆斯了，太想把他拥抱在怀里，缠绵地亲吻，他每天都想触碰詹姆斯，想得都要疯掉了。詹姆斯说出了那么决绝的话，他就没有办法在清醒的时候去强迫他，所以，他只能可悲地用这种让自己中媚药的方法去找他。

他当然知道喝下那杯香槟有风险，卡特是有可能联合施密特他们毒杀他的，可是他却管不了这些风险，只需要一个借口去见詹姆斯。甚至可以说，如果他喝下去的真的是毒酒，被弄得半死不活，詹姆斯可能就又会心软来照顾他了，詹姆斯的心地是最好的，他是绝对不会看着他被毒药折磨地奄奄一息而无动于衷的。

可幸的是卡特终究是个愚蠢没有胆量的女人，只敢给他下媚药，这也变相成全了他的心愿。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

自从和史蒂夫决裂之后，詹姆斯就没有好好睡过觉，他常常都是被烦扰的思绪折磨得无法入睡，就算能睡着也是浅眠，很容易就会惊醒。自从卡特小姐来到后，失眠就越来越严重，他的脑海会止不住去想史蒂夫和卡特小姐一起的画面，他们是那么的相配，他连嫉妒也觉得羞耻。

正在詹姆斯躺在床上闭着眼昏昏沉沉的时候，他突然听到走廊传来一阵急促的脚步声，他不由睁开眼睛。自从嬷嬷她们离开后，这个高塔除了他就没有其他人会来，是谁在夜晚来到这里？

他没有猜测多久，门就被一下推开，黑暗中一个男人的身影站立在门口。

“是谁？你要做什么？”詹姆斯立刻从床上坐了起来，做好防备的准备。

“巴基，是我。”男人发出了一个熟悉的声音，詹姆斯马上认出了这是史蒂夫，只是史蒂夫的声音里带着喘气，似乎在忍耐着什么。

“史蒂夫？”詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，在隐约的月光下，他依稀能见到史蒂夫的轮廓。他想过无数次和史蒂夫见面的场景，他想过自己会如何自然地面对他，如何假装自己没有伤心，如何祝福他和妻子幸福，可是他做梦也没想过，当自己终于见到史蒂夫的时候，他的内心就只剩下无尽的想念和爱意，他对史蒂夫的渴望几乎要漫溢出心扉。

“你终于来找我了。”这是詹姆斯对史蒂夫说的第一句话，他不该说的，他不该这么软弱。但是他控制不住自己，他的思念、委屈、悲伤、难过，全部化成了这一句话。

史蒂夫明显感受到了詹姆斯话中的所有感情，他一个箭步冲到了詹姆斯的床边，狠狠地把他抱在怀里，激动的说：“噢！我的巴克！你、你在等我吗？我一点都不知道！如果我知道你在等我，我早就来了！你为什么不找人告诉我？你知道只要你想见我，我一定会抛下一切来到你的身边！”

被史蒂夫抱住的一瞬间，詹姆斯的眼泪就已经夺眶而出，他太想念史蒂夫了，他太需要史蒂夫了，没有史蒂夫的日子里的，他的灵魂是破碎的，是不完整的，他就像是一具行尸走肉，每天麻木地活着，直到被史蒂夫抱在怀里的时候，他才突然觉得自己重新有了生命，有了感觉，有了希望。

“我的宝贝巴克，别哭了，我错了，我不应该让你等我这么久。”史蒂夫低头胡乱亲着詹姆斯，心里恨不得把自己掐死，竟然让詹姆斯这么难过。“我现在来了，我再也不走了，你不要难过。”

詹姆斯流着泪接受了史蒂夫的亲吻，史蒂夫把他压在床上，一边吻着他一边扯开两人的衣服。詹姆斯双手抱住了史蒂夫，送上自己的嘴唇，史蒂夫马上也吻住了他，把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，天啊，他想詹姆斯的嘴唇也想得发疯了！

就在两人吻得难分难解的时候，詹姆斯开始察觉到了一股他从来没有闻过气味，那是一种柔媚的、馥郁的几种鲜花混杂在一起的气味，那不是史蒂夫的气味，而是一种贵族小姐使用的香水味道。

史蒂夫在夜里，带着一个贵族小姐的香水气味，来到他的房间。

詹姆斯昏昏沉沉的大脑像被人泼了一桶冰水，一下子完全清醒了，不但清醒，甚至还带着彻骨的寒意。这就是史蒂夫想要的吗？和自己的未婚妻亲热完，就来找自己鬼混？这就是他以后的生活吗？在高塔的房间里痴痴地等待，只为了填补史蒂夫和妻子之间的空闲时间？

一瞬间史蒂夫的吻和抚摸他的双手，在詹姆斯的心中变得恶心了起来，他的胃甚至开始泛出酸水。他猛的用力，把史蒂夫推开。

刚刚还被吻得心花怒放的史蒂夫根本没料到詹姆斯会突然发难，一下被推到了床尾，背部撞到了铁杆。

“巴基，怎么了？”史蒂夫不解地问，他现在浑身燥热得厉害，阴茎硬得发痛，他已经在爆发的边缘，他已经忍了一路，现在是他的极限了。

“不要碰我！不要碰我！”詹姆斯大声喊：“出去！不要再来找这里了！”

“你在说什么啊？”史蒂夫冲上去又抱住了他，詹姆斯明明是想念他的，明明是爱他的，他刚刚看到他是表现出来的思念和渴望，他是不会看错的。

史蒂夫越靠近他，身上的香水味就越浓，詹姆斯刚刚有多想念史蒂夫，现在他就有多厌恶。他讨厌这样，讨厌史蒂夫用他来做消遣，讨厌史蒂夫有别的女人。他疯狂地挣扎了起来，不然史蒂夫靠近。

史蒂夫中了媚药，忍了一路，本来他还可以有一丝理智，但是刚刚和詹姆斯真情流露地拥抱在一起、热情的亲吻，他已经完全进入了状态，他已经渴望了詹姆斯这么久，他已经连一秒都忍耐不了。

史蒂夫的理智已经消失，他无法容忍詹姆斯不要自己。他无视詹姆斯的挣扎，用纯粹的暴力压制他，詹姆斯的力气也很大，他几次都压不住他，两人在这张小床上几乎扭打了起来。詹姆斯还只是在反抗史蒂夫的压制，但是史蒂夫已经慢慢地陷入了狂怒，长久以来他对詹姆斯的爱都化为了怨恨，他想到他看到朗姆洛就要亲吻詹姆斯的画面，想到詹姆斯拒绝他的求婚，想到詹姆斯说宁愿死也不要和他在一起，他彻底失控了。他突然抓住了詹姆斯的长发，在他没有反应过来之前，把他的头往墙上撞去。

詹姆斯只是发出了一声惨叫，然后就没有再发出声响和做出任何动作了。史蒂夫还不知道自己干了什么，他的脑子已经被酒精、媚药、负面情绪搅得一塌糊涂，他只是高兴詹姆斯终于肯乖乖地听话，不再拒绝他了。他迅速地脱掉两人的衣服，分开詹姆斯的双腿，没有任何前戏就把自己完整勃起的巨大阴茎直接捅入。

在进入的时候，一动不动的詹姆斯发出了一声哀鸣，但是很快就没有了声音。神志不清的史蒂夫并没有察觉到任何不妥，他只是感觉到自己又和詹姆斯结合为一体了，这样就够了，詹姆斯的体内是那么的温暖，让他无比的舒服，他想念这一切想念得要命。他抓住詹姆斯的双腿，不断地挺动着腰肢，詹姆斯有时候会发出一两声微弱的呻吟声，史蒂夫兴奋地要命，更加狂乱地猛撞。也不知道捅了多久，史蒂夫含住了詹姆斯的舌头，在他的体内交代了第一次。

因为媚药的关系，史蒂夫的阴茎很快就又硬了起来，他把詹姆斯翻了过来，就着之前的精液，又把坚硬地阳具捅了进去，开始了新一轮的攻击。

最后史蒂夫足足射精三次，性欲才减退，这才搂过已经没有任何反应的詹姆斯，在这张小小的单人床上昏睡了过去。


	15. Chapter 15

< 15 >

史蒂夫觉得自己好久没有睡过这么安慰舒爽的觉了，他依稀还记得自己做了一个关于詹姆斯的梦，梦中詹姆斯流着泪说他好想念他，他心痛地不行，紧紧地抱住了詹姆斯，两人痴缠地接吻，最后畅快淋漓地做爱。梦境太过真实，他好像依稀之间确实闻到了詹姆斯的气味，怀抱中确实拥抱了一个熟悉的躯体。

他眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己身处一个完全不熟悉的地方，而他的手臂上确实压着一个裸体的男人。这一刹那，昨晚发生的一切像潮水一样涌入了他的脑海，他这才想起来他故意喝了卡特的媚药，然后借着药劲来找詹姆斯。

这么说，昨晚梦中发生的事是真的？他满心欢喜，想把詹姆斯抱过来亲一亲。但当他把詹姆斯的身体转过来的时候，他瞬间吓得魂飞魄散。詹姆斯的额头有一个拳头大的伤口，伤口流出的血已经结焦，整个伤口已经肿起了一指宽，他的脸上没有一点血色，如同死了一般。史蒂夫吓得浑身颤抖，大脑一片空白，他哆嗦着用手放在詹姆斯裸露的胸口......幸好那里还是温暖的，还有心跳。史蒂夫立刻从床上跳了起来，随便捡起一块布料遮住下身，疯了一般地跑出去喊人。

史蒂夫叫了最近的一个守卫快马去宫廷里叫所有的医生立刻过来，守卫看到半裸的领主，惊讶之余不敢迟疑，立刻快马加鞭赶去。史蒂夫又跑回了塔顶，怀着无限的自责和畏惧，跪倒在詹姆斯的床边。天啊，他怎么能干出这种事？他竟然伤害了詹姆斯？如果詹姆斯有个三长两短，他肯定也不活了，他会马上自杀陪伴詹姆斯。

史蒂夫六神无主，他怕詹姆斯冷，上床把他抱住，听着他的呼吸声才稍微平静了一点。他想检查一下詹姆斯身上还有什么伤，把被子掀开来一看，又是让他自责得想立刻从塔楼上跳下去。詹姆斯浑身都是青青紫紫的捏痕爪痕，不用说全部都是他昨晚失控所造成的。他的两腿之间更是惨不忍睹，一片凝固的白浊，甚至还夹杂着一道道的血痕。

史蒂夫浑身发抖，他发疯似的捶打自己的脑袋，不敢相信他竟然造成詹姆斯如此的伤害。他渐渐回忆起昨晚的细节，他想起来是自己拽着詹姆斯的头发把他的头撞上墙壁的。他悔恨不已，只想惩罚自己为詹姆斯赎罪，他没有丝毫犹豫，就把自己的头往墙上撞去。

“大人！天啊！住手！！”和医生一起前来的杜根一进门就看到史蒂夫的自残行为，扑了上去死死压住史蒂夫，但是他怎么压得住史蒂夫，立刻被史蒂夫甩开。

“大人！请停止！医生来了！让他们看看小巴恩斯先生吧！”杜根只好大喊，史蒂夫总算回复了一点神志，停下了自残的行为，命令医生立刻为詹姆斯诊治。

医生们从医多年，也从来没有见过这样的架势，不过领主如此激动，这个一定是一个极为重要的人，他们立刻施展浑身解数来治疗詹姆斯。他们首先处理詹姆斯头上的伤口，为他消毒、擦药，然后包扎。他们掀开詹姆斯下身被子的时候，史蒂夫的身体震了一下，但是还是压抑住了自己，没有做出妨碍医生治疗的行为。

史蒂夫无力地坐在墙脚，高大的身躯卷成了一个小球，他目光呆滞地看着医生们忙前忙后，詹姆斯就像是一个被弄坏的洋娃娃，躺在那里一动不动，原本如玫瑰般红润的脸颊现在只剩下死气沉沉的灰白，他的心被楸成一团，为什么每次他和詹姆斯都会搞成这样，他只是想好好地爱他、对他好、给他世界上的一切，为什么到最后总是事与愿违，让詹姆斯受到无穷无尽的伤害。

杜根从来没有见过英伟的领主这个模样，就算是在王都，他和克里斯陛下面对的种种陷阱、困顿，他也是自信坚强的去面对，他第一次看到史蒂夫害怕得蜷缩在墙脚，抱着膝盖浑身颤抖的样子。如果说他以前还不知道詹姆斯在史蒂夫心目中的地位，他现在知道了，如果詹姆斯死了，史蒂夫就会眉毛都不皱地马上追随而去。

他也只能祈祷詹姆斯会平安没事，不然罗杰斯领地可要大乱了。

过了很长一段时间，医生们总算帮詹姆斯处理完了伤口，说：“这位......夫人受伤最重是额头，幸好没有伤到骨头，没有生命危险。但是因为脑袋受了重击，会持续昏迷一段时间。什么时候能醒来，要看她的身体素质了。伤口比较大，而且没有及时处理，已经有些感染，她现在开始发低烧，之后会更加重一点，一定要小心照顾。她的阴道被撕裂了，不过伤口不大，已经消毒和擦药了，至少1个月不能有性行为。”

史蒂夫听到没有生命危险的时候，脸色才缓和一点。听到詹姆斯会持续昏迷一段时间，他的脸色又变得苍白，五官都痛苦地纠结在一起。

“大概多久他才会醒来？”史蒂夫焦虑地问。

“这个真的说不准，几天到几十天都有过。不过阁下请别太担心，只要他退烧了，一切都好办。”医生诚实地说。

“我可以把他接回宫殿养伤吗？”史蒂夫又问。

“他的伤口比较大，最好等他醒过来以后才移动。”

“好吧，我明白了。”史蒂夫用手扶着前额，难受地说：“你们从今天开始，轮流在这里值班，他的身边必须随时有医生。要怎么给他换药，怎么清理伤口，你们现在跟我仔细说清楚。”

“阁下，这个事我们和嬷嬷交代就可以了。”医生大惊，领主不是想自己给他的情妇换药吧？再怎么宠爱也不可能啊。

史蒂夫瞪了他们一眼，不容置喙地说：“照我的吩咐做。”

医生们只好听命，详细地告诉了史蒂夫照顾病人的流程。最后还交代：“阁下，您还要派人准备好几张草席。夫人现在昏迷不醒，无法正常排泄，要经常更换清理草席，才能保持卫生，不会造成感染。”

史蒂夫回头吩咐杜根：“你和医生一起去，把所有需要准备的东西都弄齐全。还有，安排人把隔壁的房间打扫干净，我今天开始住过来。其他的起居问题，你来安排。”

“阁下......”杜根听了以后第一个反应就是要劝史蒂夫打消这个主意，怎么可能堂堂的领主要搬来这个小破塔楼住。但是他刚刚才看到史蒂夫为詹姆斯自残的劲头，知道劝也没用，只能尽力按他的要求安排好。

杜根带着医生们告退，史蒂夫跪在詹姆斯的床前，把脸埋在手臂中，发出了像垂死的野兽一样的悲鸣。哭了不知道多久，他才抽噎着停了下来，在泪眼朦胧中，他突然看到了詹姆斯床头的小桌上，赫然放着自己的两张小像。

史蒂夫不敢相信自己的眼睛，他颤抖着把画像捧了起来，发现和他送给詹姆斯的时候比起来，相框有了平滑的磨损，看样子就是经常被放在手里抚摸而致的。他看着小像，又看着昏迷不醒的詹姆斯，心中一瞬间百感交集。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

卡特小姐穿好了高级细丝长裙，戴上了钻石耳环和配套的项链，在梳妆镜中欣赏着美丽的自己，这样的美貌和家世，才能成为未来的罗杰斯公爵夫人，而不是嫁给那些什么没有一点资产的男爵、子爵的儿子。

昨晚她已经和史蒂夫玉成好事，她是一个堂堂伯爵千金，可不是能随便睡的女人，她还记住了史蒂夫身上的胎记位置，这下他可不能抵赖。就算到时在皇帝面前分辨，她一个伯爵小姐来罗杰斯城堡做客，这样被占便宜，史蒂夫怎么可以不负责任？

她非常满意这次旅程的结果，侍女为她喷上香水和香薰，套上精致的高跟鞋，准备去和史蒂夫道别。谁知道在大厅却没有见到史蒂夫，只见到了史蒂夫的第一亲信，寇森。寇森代表史蒂夫向卡特小姐致歉，说因为昨晚不胜酒力，今天起床有点头疼，因此无法来送卡特小姐离开，只能奉上礼物，聊表心意。卡特小姐本来就是对史蒂夫下了药，听说他头疼，不疑有他，只是收下了礼物，然后温柔地请寇森转达希望史蒂夫身体尽快康复，期待与他在王都相见。

卡特小姐带着一群人浩浩荡荡地走了以后，寇森才急急忙忙地安排起公务。谁会料到一夜之间竟然会发生如此多的变故，史蒂夫把詹姆斯弄成了重伤，现在还昏迷不醒，史蒂夫又决定搬到塔楼去照顾詹姆斯，再过一个星期就要出发去王都了，要处理的事一大堆，而史蒂夫现在的状况又明显是什么也做不了的，他只有和几个幕僚同心协力，争取把事情办好，不要出什么差池。


	16. Chapter 16

< 16 >

虽然嬷嬷和女仆们都来到了高塔，但是史蒂夫还是一个人承担了大部分照顾詹姆斯的工作，换药、包扎、喂米汤这些不用说，连为詹姆斯擦拭下体的秽物也是史蒂夫一个人在做，嬷嬷们抢着要帮忙都不行。

就算为了史蒂夫在詹姆斯旁边准备了房间，也尽量以领主的规格布置了，但是史蒂夫基本就没有睡过，他白天就坐在詹姆斯的床边，像一座石像一样地望着他，晚上就靠着詹姆斯的床边坐在地上睡，头挨在詹姆斯的手臂上，谁劝也不听。嬷嬷们没有办法，只好在詹姆斯的床边放了好几张鸭绒床垫，尽量布置得舒服一点，史蒂夫这才躺着睡在地板上。

第二天的时候詹姆斯开始发高烧，急得史蒂夫快要崩溃，医生拼命劝他说这是正常反应，给詹姆斯喂了药，手脚都用烈酒擦过降温。史蒂夫一晚没有合眼，每隔半小时就要给詹姆斯试一次温度，双眼熬得通红。第三天的时候詹姆斯总算开始降温，但是还是持续发着低烧，整个人都病恹恹的，喂的米汤都吐出来了，史蒂夫就嘴对嘴的喂他喝，也不知道是不是詹姆斯对史蒂夫有本能的感应，只要是史蒂夫的嘴巴喂过来的东西，他都能慢慢地吞咽下去，倒让史蒂夫在辛苦照顾詹姆斯的过程中，尝到了一丝甜蜜。

第五天，詹姆斯总算退烧了，伤口在慢慢愈合，已经没那么红肿可怕了。史蒂夫总算放心了一些，他也算是活过来了。这几天下来，不但詹姆斯迅速地消瘦，史蒂夫也整个人憔悴得不行，胡子拉碴，双眼通红，浑身脏兮兮的。寇森看到他的时候都差点认不出这是那个意气风发、风姿勃勃的罗杰斯领主，他看起来简直就像王都里捡破烂的流浪汉。

恢复了一些精神的史蒂夫，这下才有精力去打量詹姆斯居住了4个月的房间，这里真是又小又简陋，也难为詹姆斯竟然住了这么久，从来没跟他抱怨过半句，物质对他而言似乎是可有可无的东西，无论是住在领主的寝室里，还是高塔的小阁楼，在他眼中都没有区别。这时史蒂夫突然看到房间的角落里有一个装得满满的大麻布袋，他好奇地打开麻布袋，想看看詹姆斯到底藏了什么东西在房间，一看之下他就迷惑了，布袋里面装的都是一些胡萝卜、南瓜、干豆、土豆，还有几块风干的肉。

史蒂夫对于詹姆斯在房间里收藏了一堆不容易腐烂的食物感到百思不得其解，他叫来了克洛伊嬷嬷，问她知不知道詹姆斯为什么收藏了这么多食物。

克洛伊嬷嬷对史蒂夫的提问感到奇怪，只能回答：“小巴恩斯先生收藏食物当然是为了留着吃啊。”

“平时为他准备的三餐他吃不饱吗？你们怎么从来不向我报告？”史蒂夫不悦的皱眉。

“啊？”克洛伊嬷嬷一下哑口无言了，好半天才支支吾吾地说：“杜根先生说......小巴恩斯先生要自己负责一日三餐......所以小巴恩斯先生就每天去农场工作，换点食物，有多余的储藏起来......”

史蒂夫完全呆住了，脸上变了几次颜色，最后终于咆哮了一声：“杜根！！！！”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

杜根战战兢兢地跪在地上，把自己私下对詹姆斯的安排全部交代了，他赌咒发誓说他只是想让詹姆斯快点向史蒂夫屈服，并没有任何伤害他的意思，而詹姆斯也从来没有表现出任何的困难，他发誓如果詹姆斯真的饿肚子，他绝对会为他准备食物。

史蒂夫头痛得不知道说什么好，他做梦也没想过詹姆斯在他的城堡里居然是过着这样的日子，不但要每天从早干活干到晚，连一日三餐都要自负，晚上还要应付他，最后还被自己弄成重伤，到现在还昏迷不醒。他咬牙切齿地想惩罚杜根，但是他却无法下手，说到底让詹姆斯遭遇不幸的罪魁祸首是他自己，如果杜根不给詹姆斯饭吃就要受罚，那他自己应该受到什么样的惩罚？如果不是他强迫詹姆斯当自己的情妇，詹姆斯就不会来城堡；如果不是他想施压让詹姆斯服软，杜根就不会苛扣他的待遇；如果不是他不顾一切地想得到詹姆斯，詹姆斯就还是那个健康活泼的年轻人，而不是一个躺在床上一动不动、奄奄一息的病人。

让詹姆斯变成这样的源头，就是他自己。

真是可笑！他一直以为自己取得了高位和财富，就能保护詹姆斯，给他一切他想要的东西，让他不受到任何的伤害，可是到了最后，他给詹姆斯的只有伤害和痛苦。他看着詹姆斯苍白的面容，原本可爱丰润的两颊都瘦得凹下去了，灵动迷人的双眼紧闭着，下方一片乌青......他都对詹姆斯干了些什么？原来他一直以为自己对詹姆斯的爱，只是他的一腔私欲，他从来就没有好好地对待过他，他只是一个固执顽劣的小孩，生怕詹姆斯被别人抢走，所以用尽一切卑鄙的手段把詹姆斯绑在自己的身边，完全也不理会詹姆斯的意愿。

他所作的一切，其实不过是以爱为名对詹姆斯进行惨痛的伤害。

杜根颤抖着跪在地上，等待着领主对他惩罚。过了很久，畏惧的处罚却没有来到，他只听到史蒂夫疲惫空洞的声音说：“巴基养好伤了以后，你去库房为他准备最好的礼物和一箱金币，然后代我送他回巴尔道夫村，我想他大概以后也不想见到我了。他想要什么都要满足他，如果他要推辞，就说……是我为他准备的嫁妆吧。 ”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

佐拉悄悄潜入施密特的住所，施密特已经焦急地等待了他好久。

“怎么样？教皇那边有回复了吗？”施密特急切地问。

佐拉露出了肯定的笑容：“当然，送信的人告诉我，教皇看到了小像以后就挪不动腿了，他还难以置信，特地命令在罗杰斯城堡里的教士去偷看巴恩斯然后向他汇报，得到的结果让他非常满意。教皇已经答应会借出教廷骑士，在私生子从王都回来的路上将他击杀，事后教皇会全力支持你继承罗杰斯家族和领地。”

“太好了！我终于等到这一天了！”施密特兴奋地叫了起来。“这个卑劣的私生子、占据了我的位置和我的未婚妻，我一定要将他碎尸万段！”

“现在真是天时地利都占尽了，那个私生子现在每天为了巴恩斯茶饭不思，什么都做不了，对我们的监视也松懈了，我们趁现在就把一切都安排好，在他前往王都后就准备行动。”佐拉压低了声音说：“我们这边必须把巴恩斯绑架出城堡，交给教廷骑士送往教宗国。私生子离开之前，肯定会派人守护巴恩斯的，到时必须动用武力。我们现在要暗中联系城里那些还忠于老罗杰斯公爵的士兵，务必要一击即中！”

施密特点头，机会终于来临了，他要夺回原本就属于他的一切！


	17. Chapter 17

< 17 >

史蒂夫寸步不离地又守在詹姆斯身边几天，虽然詹姆斯还是昏迷不醒，状态虚弱，但是额头的伤已经好了大半，喂他喝米汤已经能正常吞咽，有的时候还会发出细微的鼾声，像是只是睡着了，随时就会醒来。医生们也一再保证他的苏醒只是时间问题，史蒂夫不需要过多担心。

史蒂夫虽然还想继续留在詹姆斯身边，每天看着他的面容就足够了。但是一来他要启程前往王都，二来......他想詹姆斯其实并不愿意醒来的时候看到自己。他已经带给他够多的伤害了，最后的那个晚上甚至不顾他的意愿强暴了他......他没有脸在站在清醒的詹姆斯面前。默默地离开，以后想尽办法补偿詹姆斯赎罪，才是他唯一能做的事。

史蒂夫温柔地抚摸着詹姆斯消瘦的脸颊，最后在他的唇上落下了一个不含任何情欲的吻，低声说：“我爱你，巴基，我一生的爱情都是属于你。我不知道为什么我们会变成这样，明明我想做的一直就只是爱你而已。我没有资格要求你的原谅，我会用我的一生来忏悔，用孤独终老来惩罚我自己，我会永远守护你，但是不会再插足你的生活。你一定会幸福快乐的，再见了，我最爱的巴基。”

史蒂随后吩咐好嬷嬷和女佣们一定要好好照顾詹姆斯，他准备留下杜根在这里住持大局，确保詹姆斯能受到最好的照顾，安排好了一切，史蒂夫这才回到宫殿，做好明天出发的准备，他要和幕僚们商讨在王都里与贵族和教廷周旋的事务，以及自己离开后领地上的公务。

自从詹姆斯昏迷后，这是他第一次回到书房和幕僚们开会。他刚坐下，寇森就说：“阁下前段时间吩咐要找的，以前服侍过拜恩夫人的保丽娜嬷嬷已经找到了，原来她已经没有住在阿奈村，派出去的人找了很久才找到她。我们本来打算把赏赐给她就离开，但是她说一定要见您，说有拜恩夫人的口信要传达，我们就把她带回来了。之前的几天您一直没有空，请问您是想现在见她，还是等从王都回来以后才见？”

听说保丽娜嬷嬷带来了去世母亲的口信，史蒂夫就决定开完会后召她见面。因为史蒂夫实在缺席了太多时日，他们直到夜晚才勉强把必要的事情处理完毕。史蒂夫让幕僚们离开，正要随便吃点东西然后休息，准备明天一大早启程，这时候杜根敲门进来，问他是否还要召见保丽娜嬷嬷，他这才想起来有这回事，于是就请杜根带保丽娜嬷嬷来见。

保丽娜嬷嬷身穿一件干净的仆妇长裙，中等身材，她40多岁，精神很好，看起来利索整洁，和史蒂夫小时候印象中的她的分别只有岁月留下的皱纹。保丽娜嬷嬷一看到史蒂夫就要跪下行礼，被史蒂夫制止了，他亲切地让她坐在靠椅上，并吩咐女佣端来茶点。

“上帝保佑您！大人！您竟然成为了领主！”保丽娜嬷嬷坐了下来，双手激动地拽着白围裙，激动地说：“夫人泉下有知一定会欣慰的！”

史蒂夫笑了笑，随口问了一些保丽娜嬷嬷的生活，并且对她说以后如果需要帮助，随时可以来找他。

保丽娜嬷嬷感激地擦了擦眼睛激动的眼泪，叹了一口气说：“大人给的赏赐已经够多了，没有什么别的需要了。谁又能想到当初的乡下的小男孩，今天竟然成为了我们的领主。果然是善良的人就会有福报，您和拜恩夫人都是这么好的人，必定是上帝把你们的善事看在眼里。哎，只是可惜了小詹米。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，想起来保丽娜嬷嬷口中的小詹米就是詹姆斯，他于是问：“巴基？巴基怎么了？”

“您也记得小詹米啊，多好的孩子啊，嬷嬷这么一辈子就没看过这么漂亮这么甜美的小孩。”保丽娜嬷嬷视乎在回忆：“他一直这么喜欢您，还打算长大了要嫁给您。可惜了，您现在是贵族领主，小詹米是没机会了。”

史蒂夫被这个突如其来的重磅消息炸了个五雷轰顶，他都有点怀疑自己的耳朵了。什么叫做詹姆斯一直喜欢自己，打算长大要嫁给自己？？他是在做梦吗？？这样的好事怎么可能会发生在自己身上？？不可能！保丽娜嬷嬷是说错了吧？还是其实有另外一个人也叫做詹米？？

保丽娜嬷嬷看史蒂夫一下变得呆若木鸡，不明所以，想了想才解释：“哦，大人您是不知道小詹米是双性人吧？他是可以和男人结婚的。”

叫做詹米的双性人，又是在他们的村庄长大的，这除了詹姆斯还有谁？？

“我、我知道他是双性人，我是说，他喜欢我，想嫁给我这是怎么回事？？”史蒂夫急切地问，眼睛都快瞪出来了。

“我想想啊…… 大概是8年前吧，夫人那时候病入膏盲，知道自己时日无多，担心她要是去世了没人照顾您，就一直想买一个勤劳老实的乡下姑娘来服侍您，等您长大了如果喜欢她，就娶进门来。她托人去找这样的姑娘的时候，不知道怎么被小詹米知道了，小詹米就来找夫人，说他可以生孩子，也可以照顾您，请夫人不要去买其他姑娘，他比那些姑娘都好。小詹米真的太甜太可爱了，他对夫人说，他们家还有田地，他会种田、会打猎、会钓鱼、会养牛养鸡，他可以养活一大家人。”

史蒂夫完全呆住了，他张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出来。詹姆斯……竟然、竟然曾经对母亲说过这样的话？詹姆斯想嫁给自己？他竟然完全一无所知！

“你、你快点把你知道的所有关于这件事的东西都告诉我！无论多小的事情都要告诉我！”史蒂夫用一个接近在咆哮的声音说，把保丽娜嬷嬷吓得以为自己说错了什么话，急忙起身要下跪。

“不、不，你没有说错话，这件事对我太重要了！请你一定要事无巨细地告诉我！”史蒂夫按住了保丽娜嬷嬷，尽力用平静的声音对他说话。

“哦哦，好......好的。”保丽娜嬷嬷舒了一口气，又开始回想：“夫人当时听了也是很惊讶，问过巴恩斯夫人以后才确定，小詹米确实是双性人，而且是来过初潮，可以生孩子的。其实夫人并不在意小詹米能不能给您生孩子，小詹米这样喜欢您，又是这么好的一个孩子，就算他是一个男孩子，有他照顾您夫人还有什么不放心的？只是双性人会更好一点，你们就可以堂堂正正地结婚，不用没名没分地在一起。之后小詹米就成天缠着夫人，要夫人教他做饭做菜，这样他以后就能做出您喜欢吃的东西了。夫人怎么能拒绝他呢？于是把您喜欢吃的菜式的做法全部教给他了，他也是真聪明，学什么都一学就会。”

“那、那为什么母亲从来没有跟我说过这件事？为什么我从来都不知道？”史蒂夫急切地问，他都要疯了，如果他早就知道詹姆斯这么喜欢他，等着要嫁给他，他绝对不会去什么王都，他一定会留在巴尔道夫村，一辈子做一个农夫，和詹姆斯永远不分开！

“哎、其实夫人有自己的顾虑......您那时候身体也不好，她、她怕如果你们太早把这个事情定下来，万一您有个什么三长两短，这不是害了小詹米吗？所以她一直不敢和巴恩斯家订婚，也没有和你说这件事。其实后来她病得快不行的时候，小詹米又来说想和您马上结婚，好让夫人安心。夫人那时候和我哭了很久，说这么好的孩子她反而不忍心让他嫁给您......大人，您别怪夫人，那时候您的身体真的是......”

“我明白的，你继续说。”史蒂夫的双手按在胸口，已经感动得无以复加，他从来没有感觉过自己原来是被如此深刻地爱着。

“夫人后来也没有明确答应，她对小詹米说，要把头发留长了才能当新娘子，她一定会等到他头发长了，亲自参加你们的婚礼。小詹米相信了她，但是没想到过不了多久，夫人就去世了...... 夫人临终前把我叫到身边，交代我，如果您长大以后，身体好了，才告诉您小詹米的心意，然后交代您要立刻向小詹米求婚，一定要好好待他一辈子。夫人最后能去世时走得安详，我想也是因为她知道小詹米会代替她好好地照顾您......呀，大人、大人您怎么了？”

史蒂夫捂着脸，任由滚烫的眼泪不断地流下，在电光火石之间，他突然全部明白了。詹姆斯原来是一直这么的爱着自己，他一直在等他回来和他结婚，在没有任何音讯任何保证的情况下，他等了自己七年！在他七年后第一次回到巴尔道夫村的时候，詹姆斯就是留着一头长发，他那个时候就觉得奇怪，对于每天在地里干活的农夫来说，长发是又热又不方便的，养牲畜还容易长虱子。然而詹姆斯就是留了一头长发，直到他来到城堡请求他执行初夜权的时候才剪了短发，算算时间，就刚好是他和朗姆洛订婚的时候。

詹姆斯为什么会在等了他七年，终于见到他了以后才放弃了？这个用膝盖想也知道，保丽娜嬷嬷听说他现在是领主，就马上说詹姆斯太可惜了，詹姆斯肯定是因为觉得两人的地位相太远，没有任何可能，这才放弃的。后来他来找自己执行初夜权，是真的抱着一个只想留下最后的回忆，然后思念他一辈子这样的心态。哪知道自己却以为那只是他拒绝的借口！

他竟然一直被詹姆斯如此地深爱着。

而他，却一直在不断地伤害这个一直深爱着自己的人。


	18. Chapter 18

< 18 >

史蒂夫不理会被他突如其来的大哭吓坏了的保丽娜嬷嬷，他冲出宫殿，骑马飞奔去詹姆斯所在的高塔。他跌跌撞撞地冲进詹姆斯的房间，当值的侍女们正在为詹姆斯擦身，詹姆斯光着身子安静地躺着，就像是一个没有生命的瓷娃娃。

侍女们不敢久留，给詹姆斯盖好被子，鞠躬告退。史蒂夫一步一步地走了过去，慢慢地跪在詹姆斯的床前，捧起他一动不动的手，贴在自己满是胡渣的脸上，无声地开始流泪。他现在的泪水不再是几天前难过、悔恨的泪水，而是充满感恩、激动、幸福的泪水。

他从来不知道，原来幸福一直就在他的身边，原来他想要的一切早就全部拥有。詹姆斯爱他，爱得远比他想象中还要深，他不知道那个体弱多病一无是处的自己是如何能得到詹姆斯如此深沉无私的爱，他只是心存无限的感动和感恩，只要詹姆斯还是爱着他，他就不会放手，他会和詹姆斯纠缠到天荒地老，哪怕詹姆斯可能一开始会生气、会不理他，但是他会一直粘着他不放。他不当领主了，他会跟着詹姆斯去巴尔道夫村种地养牛。詹姆斯这么爱他，他肯定不舍得自己餐风饮露，最后一定会让他住进家里，只要让他住进去，他就不走了！他可是答应过他的母亲要嫁给他的，他不能反悔！詹姆斯就算想反悔他也不准，口头定下的婚约也是有约束力的，他可是有保丽娜嬷嬷这个证人！就算是打官司打到皇帝面前，他也要詹姆斯履行和他的婚约！

“我们一定会结婚的，巴基，等我回来。”史蒂夫俯下身仔细地亲了亲詹姆斯的眼皮、脸颊、鼻尖、下巴。“你这辈子都别想抛下我。”

史蒂夫听到门口传来脚步声，他用詹姆斯的手背擦干眼泪，转身看去，原来是杜根。杜根听说史蒂夫没有征兆地冲来这里，担心出事就急忙跟上来了。

“阁下，一切都好吗？”杜根战战兢兢地问，史蒂夫突然发疯一样冲过来，只会让他联想到詹姆斯这边出了什么状况。

“一切都好，从来没有这么好过。”史蒂夫笑了。

“请问阁下今晚是要睡在这里吗？”杜根小心地问。

“当然。”史蒂夫没有一丝迟疑地回答。

“那请阁下早点休息，明天要一早出发。”杜根准备告退。

“等一下，我心里有个疑惑。”史蒂夫叫住了杜根，詹姆斯有多爱他是毋容置疑的，他也想明白了一直以来詹姆斯给他的反应背后的真正意义。他知道詹姆斯不是想拒绝他，而是为了不损害他的地位才不得已放弃。只是除了一样，就是那天詹姆斯非常认真地说和他在一起比死还难受，他现在还不知道为什么詹姆斯会说这样几乎让他死心的话。“我最后一次召唤巴基的那晚的前两天，有没有发生什么特别的事情？”

杜根仔细想了想，回答：“特别的事情就只有多摩尔小姐到访这件事而已。”

“多摩尔小姐......”史蒂夫陷入了沉思，仔细回想那几天发生的所有事情，事无巨细地在脑海里排查了一遍，他突然想起了还有一件特别的事情，就是和多摩尔小姐共进晚餐的时候，有一道鳟鱼汤，那道汤让他有一种熟悉的感觉，多摩尔小姐还说过鳟鱼是平民的食物......而保丽娜嬷嬷说，詹姆斯特意去和母亲学厨艺，为了以后做饭给他吃。那道汤的味道这么熟悉，会不会是詹姆斯做的？为什么詹姆斯特地为他煮了汤，又不告诉他？

难道......

史蒂夫的脸色慢慢严肃了起来，他立刻命令杜根：“我们马上回宫殿，你把厨娘们都给我叫过来回话，把寇森也叫来。”

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

在史蒂夫的盘问下，几个从没见过世面的厨娘没用几分钟就哆哆嗦嗦地把多摩尔小姐来到的那天，在厨房发生和听到的事情全招了，还一股脑儿地把那天卡特小姐来到的事也招了，包括她们在卡特小姐的汤里吐口水，后来偷偷去看舞会也全说了，真是嘴上没有把门的，拦也拦不住。说完了她们就摊倒在地上，哭哭啼啼地等着惩罚。

史蒂夫听说詹姆斯原来为了这两个女人伤心成这样，心痛得要死，恨不得把詹姆斯紧紧地抱在怀里使劲地疼爱；听说她们往卡特的汤里吐口水，又觉得好笑。他叫杜根把厨娘们都带下去，每个人赏赐五个金币，那个吐口水的厨娘赏十个。

“这事就透着奇怪。多摩尔小姐到访的事本来就做得隐秘，怎么可能会被两个不知道哪里冒出来的侍女得知？还特地去厨房外面讨论这个事，怎么看都像是被刻意安排的。”寇森总结说。

“我也是这么觉得。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说。“事情过去了这么久，要查也不一定有结果。不过，是谁安排的我大概心里有谱，除了施密特，谁会知道这件事、又有这个能力在罗杰斯城堡做出这个安排呢？我只是想不通，他做这件事的目的是什么？大费周章就为了给我添堵？”

“施密特这么做背后必有深意，他自从回来后，大有长进，已经不是以前的那个一无是处的纨绔。”寇森回答道。他也想不懂。史蒂夫宠爱一个平民情妇，跟施密特又有什么关系？对他而言，这甚至是一件好事，他特地去破坏他们两人的关系有什么得益？詹姆斯就是一个平民，除了特别美貌之外就是会种地，他能利用詹姆斯做什么事？

“总不会是报复卡特想跟我结婚吧？”史蒂夫摇摇头，自己都不太相信这个解释。

两人思索了很久，都想不出一个最合理的答案，最后只有叫杜根留守，多派些人手看好詹姆斯，不要随便让人接近他。他们不认为施密特会对詹姆斯作出什么特别行动，就算他特别宠爱詹姆斯，他的领主之位也是皇帝钦定的，施密特就算绑了詹姆斯来威胁他，也不可能得到领主之位的，反而会让他坐实反叛罗杰斯家族的罪名，史蒂夫就有借口光明正大地追杀他。

可惜的是他们到底还是没料到施密特竟然搭上了教皇，也没料到詹姆斯竟然这么合教皇的眼缘，让他忍不住出手抢夺，结果棋差一着。

史蒂夫第二天一早就带领大队骑士出发，同行的有寇森等幕僚。前往王都需要至少3到4天的行程，他们还带着给皇帝皇后的几车贡品，速度会更慢一些。他们必须赶在大婚前抵达王都，不然会被冠上不敬皇帝的罪名。

临走之前史蒂夫千叮万嘱让杜根看好詹姆斯，他少一条头发都要唯他是问。

就在史蒂夫走后的第二天，沉睡中的詹姆斯在晨曦中睁开了迷茫的双眼。


	19. Chapter 19

< 19 >

詹姆斯觉得自己睡了好长好长的一个觉，在梦中史蒂夫一直温柔地陪伴着他，小心地呵护他，他舒服得一点也不想醒来，如果醒来了就意味着他会失去这样的史蒂夫。

不知道过了多久，他再也感觉不到史蒂夫的气息，他急着想寻找他，他睁开了眼睛，然后就看到窗外柔和的晨光。

然后他听到一个女子的低呼声，好像在说着“他醒了”。他的头脑还是一片混沌，身体也使不上一点力气，他张张嘴，想发出声音，但是喉咙干涩得厉害，只能发出嘶哑的呻吟。

“你口渴吗？”女子的声音传来，然后他被一个轻柔的力气扶住了后颈，头被稍微抬高，他的嘴唇边出现了一个杯子，他缓缓地从里面喝了一点水，滋润了一些干得冒烟的喉咙。他抬起眼睛，对喂他喝水的侍女感激地笑了笑，侍女轻手轻脚地把他放下，问他有没有哪里不舒服，需不需要点什么。

詹姆斯勉强开口回答，声音依然嘶哑难听：“我很饿，你能给我点吃的吗？”

“你当然会饿，你已经昏迷了8天了。”侍女轻声回答。“但是你只能喝点汤水，不然你的肠胃受不了。我得去问问医生你能喝什么汤，我去叫人准备。”

“我昏迷了8天？”詹姆斯呆呆地问：“发生了什么事？”

“你受伤了，不过现在已经没事了。”侍女笑了笑：“你好好躺着休息，我马上就回来。”

詹姆斯点点头，他确实感到浑身疲惫又无力，他闭上眼睛，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

过了一会，有人在轻轻地摇晃他，他睁开眼睛，看到一屋子的人，有杜根、克洛伊嬷嬷、侍女们、还有一些没见过的医生打扮的人。侍女又扶他起来，这次帮他垫高了背后，让他可以半靠在床头，她喂他喝了一点水，才端来一碗米汤喂他喝。詹姆斯本来不想让别人喂他吃饭，但是双手真的一点力气也没有，如果要他拿着碗，肯定会打翻得到处都是。

“你现在感觉怎么样？有没有什么地方不舒服？”医生打扮的人问他。

“没有......就是没有力气。”詹姆斯诚实地回答，“她说我受伤昏迷了8天，是发生了什么事吗？”

杜根的脸上出现尴尬的神色，他也不能说是领主在强暴你的时候把你弄伤的，只好回答：“出了点意外，详细的情况等罗杰斯阁下回来再和你慢慢说。你现在最重要的是养好身体，我马上命人快马加鞭把你醒来的事告诉罗杰斯阁下，他一定会很高兴的。”

“史......大人他不在城堡吗？”

“罗杰斯阁下前往王都参加克里斯陛下的大婚了，过段时间就回来了。他如果听到你醒来，一定会快马加鞭地赶回来。”杜根微笑着说。

詹姆斯的脸色却白了白，默默地不再说话，王都是卡特小姐的家，史蒂夫这次去王都，又会见到卡特小姐了吧？

杜根不知道他心中所想，说道：“你和罗杰斯阁下之间有一些误会，请你一定要等他回来，让他亲口向你解释。这段时间你好好休养身体，什么都不要忧虑。”

詹姆斯不置可否地点点头，喝完了米粥，就迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

幸好詹姆斯年轻，身体底子好，清醒过来了以后可以正常进食，身体就开始康复。他也渐渐想起来昏迷前发生的事情，史蒂夫那天和卡特小姐亲热后，又来找他解闷，他不愿意，就被史蒂夫打伤，后来......他能感觉到下体还有些疼痛，必定是被史蒂夫得手。

他又是生气又是伤心，史蒂夫竟然如此地不尊重他，带着别的女人的气味就来找他，不顾他的意愿，把他当做玩物和泄欲的工具，他一想到就难受得要死。他向侍女唯一提出的任性要求就是要一桶滚烫的水来洗澡，侍女们哪敢不听，急忙为他安排。

詹姆斯已经可以自己行动了，他进入了浴桶，烫得自己浑身发红，他拼命地冲洗自己，想把身体上带着任何有可能和卡特小姐有关的气味、触觉洗掉，差点把皮都搓掉了一层。洗完了以后他才舒服了一点，心里开始盘算着下一步要怎么做。

他是绝对不可能再当史蒂夫的情妇的，他一定要想办法。如果不是自杀是违背圣教的教义，他真的想一死了之。逃跑？他可以想办法逃跑，史蒂夫从来不防范他逃走，他又有信物，出城不是问题，趁着史蒂夫现在不在，不如偷偷地逃跑？他唯一的担心就是如果史蒂夫知道他逃跑，会不会迁怒自己的家人，他可不敢拿自己重要的家人做赌博。

想了半天，还是想不到好办法。最重要的就是养好自己的身体，无论是逃跑还是如何，他都需要体力和健康才能支持。史蒂夫回来还要十几天的时间，在这段时间他一定能想得出办法，离开这里。

接下来的几天，詹姆斯努力地给自己补充营养，也不抗拒侍女帮他酸软的肌肉按摩，就为了争取早日康复。他这几天在脑海中盘算了无数的逃跑的方法，他一向非常聪明，仔细盘算了两天，他觉得可以给自己制造一个“意外”，然后在意外中失踪，这样史蒂夫就不能迁怒他的家人了。他自己逃走，找个地方隐姓埋名生活，他有手艺有技能，去哪里也不会饿死。

意外的过程他也想好了，里奥森林是罗杰斯家族的狩猎场，他多次前去都只敢在森林的外围徘徊，但是森林的里面一定有猛兽。他可以对杜根说想去森林里摘野菜，杜根一定不会防备他。那他就进去森林里，作出被猛兽袭击的假象，他以前就经常打猎，知道野兽的行径，为求逼真，可能真的要引出野兽，让他们吃掉马，把骨头留下。虽然这么做有一定的风险，但是他对自己的身手有信心，为了离开这里，不用面对史蒂夫和卡特，他管不了那么多。

詹姆斯盘算的逃跑计划并没有机会进行，因为就在第二天，一群罗杰斯城堡的士兵，突然冲进了他的小房间，打晕了嬷嬷和侍女，把他绑起来就要带走。

詹姆斯不知道发生了什么事，但是在被绑起来的一瞬间，他的脑袋转得飞快。这些人一定不是史蒂夫的人，不然他们不需要打晕嬷嬷和侍女，他们既然要绑自己走，那就不是为了杀自己，而是要带自己去别的地方。目的虽然不明确，但是短时间内他不会有危险。如果他是被人虏走后失踪，那么史蒂夫也不会惩罚他的家人。他衡量了一下从这些人手上逃走和制造意外逃走两者的风险，决定拼一拼。

于是在士兵们绑他的时候，他假装自己非常虚弱，反抗都不反抗一下。他惊讶地发现那些士兵在他表现出虚弱的时候，对他小心翼翼了很多，绳子都没有绑入肉，一个士兵甚至把他抱起来就走，而不是拖着他走。詹姆斯心存疑惑，不过现在对方人多，他要逃跑也得出了城再找机会。

唯一让他不舒服的就是因为这几天他在养病，为了方便按摩和擦身，他穿的是一条女式睡裙。詹姆斯其实并不抗拒穿裙子，他是个很豁达的人，既然上帝给了他一半的女性特质，他就会包容接受这一切，偶尔穿穿裙子没什么大不了的。只是现在下身轻飘飘的，逃跑太不方便了。

詹姆斯被士兵绑着一路出城，眼中所见的一切让他惊讶万分。中庭一片狼藉，无数的士兵们在互相厮杀，他看到了杜根带着一队士兵要来救自己，但是被反叛的士兵挡住了。他瞬间冷汗淋漓，这是发生什么事了？难道有人在策划动乱，要伤害史蒂夫吗？

一想到有人要伤害史蒂夫，他的本能就占据了上风，他开始挣扎，抱着他的士兵没想到原本听话人会突然发难，被一下挣脱，詹姆斯想往外跑，他甚至靠蛮力撞倒了两个士兵，但是对方人实在太多，他一下就被压制。反叛的士兵明显是有备而来，他们的主要目的就是要绑架詹姆斯。他们不恋战，把挣扎不停的詹姆斯塞进了一辆轻便的四头马车就向城外疾驰，一路上撞翻了前来抵挡的守城士兵。

詹姆斯听着耳边的厮杀声渐渐远去，在马车的剧烈晃动之中，他被带离了这个他居住了几个月的罗杰斯城堡。


	20. Chapter 20

< 20 >

詹姆斯在马车里被几个士兵牢牢地按住，他现在手脚被绑，车里就有3个人，车外还不知道，这样的情况是无法硬逃。他只能放弃挣扎，保存体力。那些士兵看他不再挣扎，也不敢放手，马车一路疾驰了几个小时就停了下来，然后士兵们拽着他下了马车，他看到路边停着另一架马车，果不其然，他又被塞上了另一架马车里，这次押送他的人也换了一批。他的心里也感到奇怪，看样子这些人是想以最快的方法把他带到远处，到底是谁要这样大费周章来绑架自己？他真是想破脑子也想不出来。

在第二辆马车里，押送他的士兵们没有见到他刚刚奋力反抗的样子，对他比较礼遇，把他绑牢了以后就让他坐在座位上。詹姆斯立刻装出一副害怕虚弱的样子，他虽然看不到窗外的景物，但是他能从太阳的位置分辨前进的方向，心里默默算着距离。这些人大概是为了躲避追兵和混淆视听，兜兜转转了半天，而且总是走一些僻静的小路。詹姆斯放了一半的心，这样的走法应该不会走出太远，如果他们一路快马加鞭，怕是第三天就能走出罗杰斯领地，那他想逃回来就比较困难了。

他们中间又再换了两次马车，直到太阳下山的时候，他们停在了一个临时营地，在这里已经有人在等待他们。詹姆斯马上感觉到，这个营地的人和之前押送他的士兵很不一样，他们每一个都体格优秀，五官端正，而且举手投足之间有一种高傲的气质，很明显是受过特别训练的一群人，和詹姆斯之前所见的骑士感觉有些类似，但是他们的衣着和盔甲看上去更加讲究。

押送他的那群士兵也明显不敢得罪他们，对他们恭恭敬敬地说：“罗林斯先生，人已经带来了。”

为首的那个骑士走了过来，他有一头深色的短发，高大英俊，但是脸上却带着一种目中无人的神情。他伸手抬起詹姆斯的下巴，仔细地端详着他的脸，说：“嗯，确实是画像上的人。不过还是得确认一下。”

“那是肯定的。”押送他的士兵赔笑说。

詹姆斯不知道他在说什么，还没有反应过来，另外几个骑士就把他抓住，把他按在地上，罗林斯抬手就把他的裙子给掀了起来，詹姆斯吓了一跳，本能地想要挣开，但是他咬住了牙关忍住。他知道自己如果想逃跑，就一定要让他们放松警惕，最好让他们以为自己虚弱不堪，不能反抗。

于是詹姆斯只是微微地发着抖，睁着一双水润的绿眼睛，畏惧地看着按着他的人。然后他的内裤被扯了下来，他的双腿被两个骑士一左一右地分开，他的男女共生的下体完全暴露了出来，周围的人都发出吞咽口水的声音。他呜咽了一声，真的开始害怕了起来。他紧紧闭上眼睛，他要忍耐，反正史蒂夫只把他当成玩物，他的身体没有保持纯洁的意义，权当被狗咬了一口。

罗林斯也一时看呆了，然后才伸出戴着手套的手，轻轻碰触詹姆斯的阴唇，粗糙的触觉让詹姆斯瑟缩了一下，他带着哭腔请他们住手。罗林斯没有搭理他，他用手指分开两边的蚌肉，露出了小巧的阴蒂和幽深的花穴，他用拇指抚摸了一下，詹姆斯浑身巨震，微弱地挣扎起来。

让他惊讶的是，罗林斯并没有做下一步的行动，而是帮他穿回了内裤，放下裙子。

“没错，就是他了。”罗林斯确认道。“转告你的主人，我们的大人会履行承诺的。”

士兵们表达了感谢，然后迅速离去。现在营地里只剩下詹姆斯和四名骑士，天色已晚，他们似乎决定今晚要驻扎在这里。詹姆斯双手反绑着坐在地上，怯生生地看着他们。

“别这么怕，我们又不会吃了你。”罗林斯竟然向他笑了笑，又补充了一句：“就算想吃也不敢吃。”

“你们、你们要带我去哪里？”詹姆斯装作害怕的样子，他打算扮演一个柔弱天真的情妇形象，好让这些人对他放松警惕。他在罗杰斯城堡里住了几个月，平时接触的都是厨娘、女仆、嬷嬷等，娇俏女孩的神态他可以说是非常熟悉的，装一装并没有压力。刚好因为受伤昏迷了好几天，人也消瘦了不少，外貌上还是挺有欺骗性的。

“比罗杰斯城堡要好得多的地方，会有你做梦也想不到的好生活。”罗林斯回答。

“你们可以放我回去吗？”詹姆斯可怜巴巴地问：“领主大人最喜欢我了，你们要是放我回去，他会给你们很多很多赏赐的。”

“你真可爱，但是我劝你别再想他了，”罗林斯回答：“罗杰斯已经回不来了。反正你也是侍候男人，侍候一个比他更高贵、更有权势的不是更好吗？我要是你，就乖乖的听话，以后有的是好日子。”

“为什么？为什么领主大人回不来？”詹姆斯急切地问：“他答应过我，会从王都给我带礼物的。”

罗林斯噗的笑了出来，看他长得这么漂亮，脑子却是空空如也，不过是一个漂亮的花瓶而已，不自觉地把詹姆斯归为他常见的情妇之流，对他已经没有什么顾虑。况且他被一小队的骑士押送，根本是插翅难飞。

“你的领主马上就要死了。”罗林斯回答。“我们的伙伴会在他从王都回来的路上击杀他，没有人会来找你的，你以后安心侍候我们的大人吧。”

詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，似乎是不相信罗林斯说的话。

“你、你骗我的，是不是？不会的！领主大人不会死的！”詹姆斯的声音带上了哭腔。

“我有没有骗你，你到时候就知道了。我们敢这么大张旗鼓地把你从罗杰斯城堡里劫出来，就是准备了要斩草除根。”罗林斯无所谓地回答。

詹姆斯愣愣地看着他，泪水逐渐充满了眼眶。他垂下脑袋开始哭，一开始还是抽抽搭搭地小声哭，过了一会儿倒在地上嚎啕大哭，像极了一个听到长期饭票要死掉、软弱无助的小情妇。詹姆斯虽然是夸张了做派，但是眼泪是真的，他想到史蒂夫要有危险，史蒂夫可能会死，他就控制不住心中的担忧和悲伤，很容易就能哭出来，刚好可以用来麻痹这些骑士。

“哎，怎么说哭就哭啊！”罗林斯挠挠头。

“管他干什么，女人就这样。”另一骑士回答。很好，他们已经把詹姆斯完全降级到女人的威胁程度了，这正合他的心愿。

詹姆斯大哭了一会，然后就假装哭得晕了过去，躺在那里装死鱼不做声。

骑士们生了火，就把假装晕倒的詹姆斯抱了过来，放在温暖的火堆边，还给他盖上毯子。接着他们商量好晚上的轮值顺序，就开始简单的进食。詹姆斯仔细听着他们的对话内容，希望找出一些有用的信息。

詹姆斯本来还只是为了自己要逃跑，如果一时逃不掉他也不太担心，他是一个很能忍辱负重的人，就好像刚刚他以为那些骑士要强暴他，他也能忍住不反抗，就是为了以后伺机逃脱。但是现在，他一定要尽快想办法逃脱。史蒂夫有危险，他一定要去通知史蒂夫有人想害他！就算他并不想当史蒂夫的情妇，也不想以后和史蒂夫有瓜葛，但是他不能放任史蒂夫处于危险之中而置之不理。


	21. Chapter 21

< 21 >

睡了一夜，骑士们把詹姆斯摇醒，喂他吃了一点干粮，再扶他坐上其中一匹马，然后一个骑士坐在他的身后，驾马前行。大约因为做的是绑架民男这种鬼鬼祟祟的事，骑士们不敢走大路，而是专门往小路、山路这些鲜有人烟的地方走，也因为如此，他们的行程并不快，骑士们甚至还要经常停下来看地图，可见他们并不熟悉罗杰斯领地，甚至可能并不是帝国的人。

到了傍晚，他们又在一处树林中扎营。詹姆斯趁着这个机会，红着眼睛说：“可不可松开我一会，我的手好痛……”

罗林斯想了想，觉得他们有四个人，詹姆斯一个手无缚鸡之力的贵族情妇，就算松绑了又能怎么样？倒是他长得美貌异常，教皇又花了大工夫要得到他，以后得宠是板上钉钉的事，他可不想得罪以后教皇的宠姬。他于是给詹姆斯松了绑，还说只要他乖乖地听话，就只有睡觉的时候把他绑起来。詹姆斯连忙点头，保证自己不会跑。

詹姆斯坐在篝火边，泪眼涟涟地假装难受地揉着手臂，心里盘算着逃脱的可能性，他打量着骑士们的武器和装备，他们都佩剑，这个比较麻烦...... 有一个人的马上有弓箭，如果可以偷到就好了。这时候他听到几个骑士在聊天。

“这趟可真是个苦差，也不知道还要在这种深山老林走多久，还不能住旅店，连口热饭都没有！”一个骑士说。

“你就别抱怨了，把你派到尼古拉斯山你不得哭死，那边可是战场，一个不小心连小命都丢了。”另一个骑士嘲笑说。

“怕死的是你好不好？我可成天想着要上战场！没有战功怎么能晋升？”

“呵呵，你信不信这次把小美人平安送回到大人面前，得的功劳比尼古拉斯山拼死拼活的人还大？”罗林斯笑着说，还瞟了一眼詹姆斯，意有所指。

詹姆斯一听就听出了不对劲的地方，尼古拉斯山是罗杰斯领地的一个山脉，他从来没听过那边有战争，那边正好是前往王都的方向……结合罗林斯之前说的话，难道他们是准备在那里袭击史蒂夫吗？确实有这个可能性，他得想办法逃脱，他不知道他们要什么时候动手，必须越早通知史蒂夫越好。

算算时间，现在史蒂夫应该已经抵达王都了吧？

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

史蒂夫确实已经抵达王都，而且刚刚参加完三日三夜的盛大婚礼的庆祝。克里斯陛下新婚大喜，要与民众同乐，王都已经欢庆了整整三天，当然皇帝陛下也整整三天没有办公，光明正大地和新加冕的皇后腻在一起。

直到今天，史蒂夫终于收到了克里斯陛下的通知，请他进凡尔赛宫一见。史蒂夫急忙整装就绪，跟着使臣前往凡尔赛宫殿中皇帝最新为皇后所建的小翠安农宫里觐见皇帝。

克里斯陛下一脸的春风得意，活像第一次逛完妓院的愣头青，他继位之后为了显示成熟威严而蓄的络腮胡也遮不住他的满脸的蠢笑。他穿着一身休闲的服装在客厅见的史蒂夫，两人本来就是兄弟一样的交情，史蒂夫恭喜了他大婚得偿所愿，就把希望他也能帮兄弟一把，让兄弟也娶上多年暗恋对象的来意说了。克里斯陛下听说史蒂夫一直暗恋的对象竟然也是双性人，不由吃了一惊，笑着说他和史蒂夫果然是有缘，以后一定要带他的夫人来凡尔赛宫，让塞巴斯蒂安也认识一下。这算是皇帝陛下恩准了，史蒂夫大喜过望，正要报告其他事务，侍从就来敲门，说卡特伯爵带着卡特小姐正在海格力斯厅哭哭啼啼地求见皇帝。

克里斯陛下烦扰地皱了皱眉，他对卡特伯爵一家并无好感，政治上毫无建树，又是保守大贵族那一派，他想整治卡特伯爵已经很久，但是卡特伯爵老奸巨猾，没有犯什么重大错误，一时也没有突破口。史蒂夫立刻料到了卡特伯爵的来意，马上跟克里斯陛下嘀嘀咕咕了一通，克里斯陛下脸上的笑容越来越大了，点头说好，然后两人就坐着马车前往主宫殿。

一进入海格力斯厅，克里斯陛下就听到了一阵柔弱的哭声，他看都不看一眼，大步走到中央的位置坐下，皇帝的威严就自然而然地发散出来，卡特小姐立刻收住了哭声，只在轻轻地用手绢擦眼泪。

“陛下！”卡特伯爵看到了史蒂夫和皇帝陛下一起进来，时机太好了，他开始讲准备好的说辞：“臣知道陛下希望贵族间的联姻可以更加广泛，臣愿意誓死维护陛下的意愿和命令。可是、臣与罗杰斯公爵一家八年前就定了婚约，而且小女与史蒂芬·罗杰斯【注5】更是两情相悦。臣只好请求陛下开恩，准许两人之间的婚约。”

“史蒂芬，这是怎么一回事？”克里斯陛下问。

“据臣所知，和卡特小姐有婚约的是臣的兄长施密特，两情相悦的也应该是臣的兄长才对，卡特伯爵应该是记错了。”史蒂夫平静地回答。

“臣不同意！罗杰斯公爵和臣当年定下婚约写的是罗杰斯家族的承裔子，现在既然史蒂芬承裔，婚约的人就理所应当是他才对。”卡特伯爵坚定地说：“更何况，你如果不是和小女两情相悦，为什么在她前往罗杰斯城堡做客的时候，要诱骗她失身？？”说到这里，卡特小姐立刻流了两滴眼泪，惹人怜爱又优雅地擦掉，一双水盈盈的蓝眼睛痴痴地看着史蒂夫。

“我什么时候诱惑了卡特小姐失身啊？”史蒂夫拼命摇头，“我一直是把卡特小姐当成我未来的大嫂，不敢有丝毫不敬。”

“你胡说！玛格丽特告诉我，就在她离开罗杰斯城堡的前一天晚上，你与她喝酒跳舞，然后诱骗她失身！你现在想不承认吗？克里斯陛下！你要为小女主持公道啊！”卡特伯爵愤怒地大声说，脸都涨得通红。

“玛格丽特小姐离开的最后一晚？那一晚我是睡在情妇的床上，整个罗杰斯城堡都知道。”史蒂夫无所谓地回答。

“你、你骗人！”卡特小姐哭了出来，她抽抽搭搭地说：“你不喜欢我就算了，但是当初为什么要主动抱我？还说会娶我为妻！如果不是这样，我也不会...呜呜呜......”

“你们两方都各执一词，朕也无法判决。你们说的都有什么证据？”克里斯陛下发问。

“他、他......他诱骗了我以后，穿上了衣服离开时，我看到他的后腰有一块红色的圆形胎记！”卡特小姐立刻说。

“臣的后腰并没有胎记，请陛下明察。”史蒂夫回答，“只要现在检查就一清二楚了。”

卡特小姐的心里咯噔一声，史蒂夫把话说得这么满，难道、难道他的后腰真的没有胎记？果然，史蒂夫在皇帝的命令下，脱下了上衣，光着上身让大家检查。他的肌肉发达身体健壮，完美得就像大卫的雕像，果然连一块胎记都不存在。

卡特小姐大惊失色，急忙哭着澄清：“我、我可能看错了，因为那时候......他哄我喝了好多酒！呜呜呜......”

“史蒂芬，你有什么说的呢？伯爵小姐也不会随便拿自己的名誉来冤枉你啊。”克里斯陛下皱着眉毛问。

“陛下，臣有证明，臣是绝对没有办法和卡特小姐失身的。”史蒂夫非常认真地回答。

“哦？那是什么？”克里斯陛下问。

“臣不喜欢女人，只喜欢男人。臣对女人根本没有反应，怎么可能会让卡特小姐失身？”史蒂夫用一个像说着“今天天气真好”的语气说。

“什么！？你在胡说八道！”卡特伯爵愤怒地说。“一派胡言！！！陛下，这种荒谬的借口，您千万不能相信！”

“陛下，请您随意询问在七年间所有侍候我的侍女，看看在这么长的时间内我有没有和任何女人发生过关系。而且我七年之间自己所画的画作，全部都是男人，这点陛下也很清楚。”史蒂夫认真地回答。“我现在唯一的情妇还是有着男人外表的双性人。”

“这......好像确实是真的，朕还听说过有侍女想爬史蒂芬的床，被直接赶出府邸的事呢。王都的贵族小姐人人都向史蒂芬示过好，但是史蒂芬也确实没有任何回应，我也没有听过他和任何小姐约会。这么说，史蒂芬是真的不喜欢女人？”克里斯陛下沉吟道。

“如果陛下还有疑惑，大可叫卡特小姐现场示范一下，看看我对她有没有反应。”史蒂夫看了一眼卡特小姐，神情中的轻视极为明显，仿佛在看着一只猫、一只狗，笃定卡特小姐就算脱光了站在他面前他也不会有一点兴趣。

卡特小姐被史蒂夫的胡说八道和轻视气得快晕倒了，她感觉到自己被侮辱了，她气得尖叫：“你胡说！你就算喜欢男人，那天吃了媚药，怎么可能没有反应？啊！”

卡特小姐猛地捂住了嘴，她这才意识到自己说了什么，她的脸色一下变得苍白，唯唯诺诺地说：“不、不，我不是... 我没有... 我不知道什么媚药......”

“够了！真是一场闹剧！”克里斯陛下一拍椅子的扶手，怒气冲天地吼起来，包括史蒂夫在内的所有人都连忙跪了下来。

“真是胡闹！卡特小姐，你一个伯爵小姐竟然敢用这种低劣的手段！实在是可耻至极！史蒂芬，你竟然公然宣称自己喜欢同性，违背圣教教义。你们全部都要受到处罚！”克里斯陛下看着地上跪着的三个人，卡特父女两人害怕地全身打颤，史蒂夫垂下头，看不到脸上的表情，但是克里斯陛下知道他一定在拼命忍着笑。

“玛格丽特·卡特，朕赐你与索莎男爵长子，丹尼尔·索莎成婚。卡特伯爵你教女无方，即日起禁足三个月！史蒂芬·罗杰斯......”克里斯陛下沉思了片刻，说：“既然你喜欢男人，那我就赐你和你那个双性情妇成婚！现在全部都给我滚出去！”

卡特小姐刚听到自己要嫁给一个男爵的长子，就已经摇摇欲坠，但是听到给史蒂夫的惩罚，她又有点幸灾乐祸了起来。她就算是低嫁，也还是嫁给贵族圈的人，史蒂夫可是一娶就要娶个平民啊！这可是会被全王都以致全帝国的贵族都嘲笑的事！想到史蒂夫要娶一个平民妻子，以后生的孩子连个亲事都不好说，他的妻子根本无法在社交圈出现，她就平衡了很多，甚至鄙视地撇了一眼史蒂夫。

史蒂夫心里笑得快抽筋了，脸上还要装出一副垂头丧气、要死不活的样子，唉声叹气地走出宫殿。

这件事对于克里斯陛下打破大贵族之间的利益纠葛起了意想不到的作用。第二天，王都的贵族圈就开始传言，罗杰斯仗着自己和克里斯陛下从小到大的关系，想无视皇帝的新政和卡特伯爵家联姻，结果皇帝陛下勃然大怒，直接把卡特小姐赐婚给了一个穷得叮当响的男爵，罗杰斯更惨，直接赐了一个平民给他当妻子。王都的贵族现在哪有不明白皇帝的坚决，本来还抱着一些侥幸心理，觉得就算真的联姻皇帝也不太可能处罚，现在都不用想了，乖乖的和小贵族联姻吧！

一时间王都里家世较差但是人品出色的未婚年轻人一下子成了抢手货，媒人都要踏破门槛了。

注5：史蒂夫Steve的大名是史蒂芬Steven，不太熟的人和正式的场合都会称呼大名而不是简称。


	22. Chapter 22

< 22 >

夜晚准备休息的时候，罗林斯来重新把詹姆斯绑了起来，詹姆斯乖顺地躺在被盖里任人处置，他散落在肩上的棕色卷发，天真的绿眼睛，粉红色的嘴唇，在篝火的映衬下显得楚楚动人，罗林斯把他绑起来以后也不自觉地摸了把他的脸，詹姆斯没有害怕，甚至抬起头轻轻地蹭了蹭罗林斯的手心。罗林斯的心跳有点加速，他不由想起第一次看到詹姆斯时，打开他的双腿，露出下面那个宛如由魔鬼精心打造的诱人犯罪的器官。他从教宗国来到这里执行任务，已经好久没碰过女人了，眼前的这个人，表面上是个英俊的男人，身体却有着女人的一部分，妖异之极，让人仿佛受到蛊惑般地想要品尝他的滋味。

罗林斯是第一个夜晚轮值的人，这时其他的伙伴都已经闭上眼睛休息，他吞咽了一口唾沫，看詹姆斯并没有明显的抗拒，大着胆子把手顺着他的脖子摸下去，詹姆斯咬着下嘴唇，双颊泛红，但是没有躲避他的触摸，甚至还稍微仰起脖子，让他继续抚摸。罗林斯忍不住诱惑把手从他的睡裙领口伸了进去，一把抓住了他的胸乳。他从来不知道原来男人的胸部摸起来竟然这么舒服，结实但饱满，两粒乳珠一碰就挺立了起来，这么敏感的身体，不知道肏起来该有多带劲。

詹姆斯浑身微微地发抖，半垂着脸，咬着嘴唇，仿佛在忍耐痛苦，又仿佛在忍耐快感，把罗林斯看得口干舌燥。詹姆斯好歹是被克洛伊嬷嬷念叨着听过几个月如何引诱讨好领主课程的人，虽然史蒂夫从来不需要他引诱讨好，但是知识就是力量，使出来引诱个年轻的骑士还是没有什么难度的。

罗林斯摸了很久，还是不敢再进一步，最后只能狠下心，用毯子把詹姆斯罩住，再也不敢看他。詹姆斯没有失望，打猎需要耐心，要等猎物一步一步走入他的陷阱，罗林斯既然已经动了色心，就一定还会有机会的。

第二天早上出发时，罗林斯把詹姆斯放上了自己的马背，从后面抱着他，没走多远他就开始偷偷抚摸詹姆斯的身体，詹姆斯贴服地靠着他，还不时发出细碎的哼哼声，他能感到罗林斯贴着他屁股的下体越来越硬挺。

罗林斯倒是没有怀疑詹姆斯的举动，他本身就长得颇为英俊，又是一名教廷骑士，一直挺受女性喜欢。他心目中詹姆斯就是贵族的禁脔，这些玩物儿都被好好地调教过，没了男人的鸡巴就不能活，而且床上功夫出色，能让男人爽上天。既然詹姆斯看上去颇为有意，到嘴的美食怎么能不吃，他要盘算一下怎么才能不被同伴发现能把人吃到嘴里。

罗林斯和詹姆斯都各自心怀鬼胎地期待夜晚的降临。罗林斯还是第一个守夜，他把詹姆斯捆绑的时候，詹姆斯抬起上半身方便他捆绑，可能因为这段时间瘦了，身上的睡裙有点大，他一活动，睡裙的一边袖子就从肩膀上滑了下来，詹姆斯一边的胸乳袒露了出来，上面鲜红圆滚的乳头娇俏地挺着，罗林斯看得呆了呆，像是被迷住了一样用手指捏住，小心地搓了搓。詹姆斯红着脸，嘴里发出微微的喘气，挺了挺胸部，把乳头往他的手上送。罗林斯又玩了一会，才努力收拾心情，把詹姆斯绑好，给他了一个暗示的眼神，才把他塞回被盖里。

詹姆斯猜到罗林斯一定会有下一步的行动，他于是就闭着眼睛装睡，果然一个小时后，当他听到周围的骑士都发出酣睡的呼吸声，罗林斯果然把他摇醒，詹姆斯眨眨眼睛，罗林斯做出了一个禁声的动作，然后扶着他轻手轻脚地往森林的深处走去。他们大概走出了30公尺远，罗林斯拿出一块手帕放到他嘴边，凑在他耳边说：“咬住它，待会别发出声音。”

詹姆斯听话地咬住了手帕，罗林斯还是蛮有骑士风度的人，把披风解下来铺在地上，才让詹姆斯躺下，然后才抱着詹姆斯开始又亲又摸，因为詹姆斯的嘴巴咬着手帕，没办法吻到他的嘴，只好作罢。他把詹姆斯的睡裙上身扯下，在他肖想了好久的那对胸乳上又摸又揉，手感果然和他想象中的一样好，厚实而柔软，就像两块刚出炉的方包。他忍不住含住上面的乳头，用力的吸吮起来，他听到詹姆斯的呼吸越来越急促，在他的怀里扭个不停。他迫不及待地把自己的裤子扯下，露出了勃起的阴茎，把詹姆斯的内裤褪下，裙子撩起，把他修长结实的双腿扛在自己的肩膀上，准备提枪就进。

这时候詹姆斯的双腿突然勾住了罗林斯的脖子，把他的方向拉，罗林斯一开始以为詹姆斯等不及要他进入，但是还没反应过来，詹姆斯的大腿突然发力，紧紧地绞住了他的脖子，他觉得有些紧，想要他松开一点，可是这时詹姆斯上半身坐起，把口中的手帕吐出，往他的嘴里塞进去，他这才惊讶的发现，詹姆斯不知道什么时候已经挣脱了捆绑。罗林斯这次知道不对劲，想要挣扎，但是已经太晚。詹姆斯的两条大腿的就像一条铁箍一样紧紧地压住他，他身上没有带武器，想用手掰开詹姆斯的大腿。但是詹姆斯的大腿力气极大，他使出吃奶的力气也纹丝不动。这时候詹姆斯的双手已经获得自由，他的左手捂住罗林斯的嘴，右手狠狠地挥拳击向罗林斯的太阳穴，打了两下罗林斯就鼻孔流血，直接晕了过去。

詹姆斯喘了口气，刚刚罗林斯在捆绑他的时候，他就用色诱转移他的注意力，趁他不注意偷偷捏了一截绳子在手心里，罗林斯只顾着玩弄他的乳房，完全没有注意。他只要松开握着的那一截绳子，绳子就根本不是紧绑，他很容易就在毯子里悄悄地解开，然后同样把接口握在手里，假装自己还被捆绑。

骑士受的都是击剑和长枪这些训练，如果没有武器只靠贴身肉搏，根本打不过詹姆斯这种从小在泥地里打架的孩子王。从小到大詹姆斯为史蒂夫打过的架数都数不清，长大了以后长年种地打猎，力气越来越大，没什么实战经验、只有常规训练的年轻骑士，徒手战斗很容易就被詹姆斯撂倒。

詹姆斯用绳子把罗林斯绑了个结结实实，嘴巴也堵上，不敢逗留，轻手轻脚地返回营地，剩下的三个骑士还在呼呼大睡。他看中了那匹有弓箭的马，小心翼翼地把缰绳解开。睡着的马突然被惊醒，嘶鸣了一声，骑士们被惊动了，睁开眼睛看发生了什么事。詹姆斯立刻跳上马背，双腿一夹马肚子，驾马就跑。骑士们惊慌失措赶紧爬起来，急忙跳上马拼命追上去。

骑士的骑马技术肯定比詹姆斯要出色，詹姆斯不敢托大，他解下马背上的弓箭，在奔跑的马上转过身，“咻”地一声，离他最近的骑士的马匹的胸口被他一箭射中，猛地摊倒了下来，骑士被甩下了马。詹姆斯如法炮制，连射两箭，把剩下的两匹马也射伤，骑士们再也追不上来了，只能在身后破口大骂，詹姆斯抽马远去，渐渐地连他们的声音也听不到了。

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

得到赐婚后的史蒂夫回到罗杰斯府邸后兴奋了一晚没有睡着，盘算着尽快回领地，把自己取得赐婚的消息告诉詹姆斯，这样两人就能毫无顾虑地在一起了！皇帝叫他们结婚，无论是罗杰斯家族的长老还是其他贵族，谁都没有置喙的余地。

史蒂夫还好好奖赏了一下幕僚们，算计卡特的计划是他们一起想出来的。他找机会把卡特迷晕，找了一个和史蒂夫身材相似的金发骑士，穿上史蒂夫的衣服，和卡特亲热一番，让卡特以为史蒂夫对他有意，卡特中了迷药，在昏暗的烛光中也看不清楚对方是谁。一开始并没有打算要他们真的发生关系，可是卡特却毫不手软地先给他下媚药，这就已经是抱着要陷害史蒂夫的意图，那他下手就更不能手软。

第二天一大早，他就进了凡尔赛宫，求见克里斯陛下，准备谢恩和辞行。侍者把他请到了小翠安农宫，让他在书房等待。史蒂夫足足坐着等了两个小时，克里斯陛下才满脸红光地出现，这次连休闲服装都没有穿，披着睡袍穿着睡鞋就出现了。史蒂夫第一次看到如此不修边幅的皇帝，简直是一副“你有话快说，说完了我就要回床上”的样子。

“臣特地来向陛下谢恩，感谢陛下让臣如愿以偿。”史蒂夫诚诚恳恳地说：“臣必定会肝脑涂地以报陛下深恩。”

“自己兄弟，不用这么客气。”克里斯陛下好脾气地笑笑，比起那些和他争夺王位最后被远逐的亲兄弟，一直在身边帮助他支持他的史蒂夫更像兄弟。“你这次也帮了我一个大忙，你出来让我杀鸡儆猴，以后我就看那些老古板们还敢不敢对我阳奉阴违了。”

“为陛下分忧本来就是臣的分内之事。能在实现臣的毕生心愿的同时，为陛下分忧，是臣的幸运。”史蒂夫回答。

“毕生心愿？有这么夸张吗？”克里斯陛下好奇地问，史蒂夫在他的印象中一直是冷静自持的，非常值得信赖，从来没有见过他特别执着于什么事物。

“是的，不瞒陛下，臣曾经也想过，如果得不到赐婚，就把他一直当做情妇保护起来，娶一个小贵族的女儿为妻以充门面。”史蒂夫严肃地回答：“可是，臣在最近才得知，原来他等了臣足足七年，在臣不知道的地方付出了太多，臣现在唯一的愿望就是和他结婚，哪怕是要因此失去财富、爵位、地位也在所不惜。所以臣真诚感谢陛下可以成全，愿臣以后可以舍身相报。”

克里斯陛下的脸上也出现了几分动容，他缓缓地说：“你如此重情重义是好事，这也是我一直把信任你的原因。放心吧，你举行婚礼的时候我会带皇后一起出席的，把面子给你做足。”

“要带我去哪里？”这个时候，书房的门突然被推开，一个好听悦耳的男声传了过来。不用想，能门都不敲直接进入皇帝书房的人只有千娇万宠长大的斯坦家的小公子、现在的皇后殿下赛巴斯蒂安。赛巴斯蒂安穿着一身精致华贵的黑金色男装，看起来还是他原先那个英俊骄傲的公爵小公子的模样，只是双目含情脉脉，正是幸福的小新娘的神态。

“啊，赛比，你怎么起床了？不多躺一会儿？”克里斯陛下立刻笑得像只哈巴狗，站起来拉住赛巴斯蒂安的手，温柔地把他扶到沙发上坐下，还把他抱在怀里，伸手帮他揉腰。

“你不在，我一个人躺着没意思嘛。”赛巴斯蒂安撅了撅丰润的红唇，克里斯陛下立刻凑过去亲了一下，他笑着继续说：“而且我听说史蒂夫来了，好久没见到他了，就来看看。”

史蒂夫向赛巴斯蒂安行礼，心里有些不习惯，以前他们几个好歹是一起玩到大的兄弟，其中一个突然变成了嫂子，真是不容易适应啊。看着赛巴斯蒂安也是眉目含春，一脸餍足的样子，就知道他现在生活非常美满。

赛巴斯蒂安问了几句史蒂夫目前的近况和结婚的计划，就告辞离开，他毕竟现在的身份是皇后，在男性外臣面前不好久留。他走的时候手还轻轻扶着腰肢，双腿有些不寻常地打颤，克里斯陛下小心翼翼地扶着他出门口，看两个侍女扶着他离开才放心地回来。

史蒂夫一脸羡慕地看着赛巴斯蒂安离去的背影，克里斯陛下佯装不悦地说：“看什么看？回家看你自己的老婆去！”

“不、不，臣没有此意。只是......”史蒂夫咬了咬牙，把心一横，还是问了出来：“臣想请教陛下，如何能让皇后殿下如此幸福满意？”


	23. Chapter 23

< 23 >

克里斯陛下刚刚喝的一口茶差点就喷了出来，他怎么都没有想到一向古板正经、不苟言笑的史蒂夫竟然会张口就向他请教床上的经验，如果不是史蒂夫就连问这个问题还是一脸请教求学般的认真表情，他都要怀疑他是不是听错了。

“咳咳、”克里斯陛下清了清喉咙，刚刚差点被呛到了：“怎么了？你没能满足你家的那位吗？”

“不、当然不是，我知道他有......高潮，每次我都确保他来过我才结束的。”史蒂夫面露羞涩的神情，但是还是继续不耻下问。“但是巴基从来没有出现过皇后殿下刚刚那样的神态......就是走路都不稳、腰酸背痛的样子。”

“哦？你们做完以后他还是很精神？”克里斯问道。

“刚刚做完他会累得睡着，但是第二天......”史蒂夫沉痛地说：“第二天他就又能去种地、骑马、射箭！我以前一直以为这是正常的反应，直到我今天看到皇后殿下，我才突然醒悟，是不是我一直没有做好？？”

克里斯陛下一下来兴致了，要知道史蒂夫从小就宛如一个上世纪的老古董，从来不和贵族子弟去逛妓院、找女人，连自己的侍女爬床都能赶走，18岁就宛如一个48岁的老学究，天天就是学习和绘画，真想不到有一天他可以和史蒂夫谈论床笫之间的经验，史蒂夫甚至还以一个崇拜的眼神望着自己，佩服自己的性能力，这可让他的虚荣心得到了无以伦比的满足。

“来，来，别说兄弟不教你。”克里斯陛下一脸坏笑，史蒂夫急忙洗耳恭听：“你家那位也是双性人对不对？你要让双性人得到最终极的欢愉，就要学习开发他后面的洞。”

“什么？那不是鸡奸了吗？？”史蒂夫惊讶地叫了起来。

“嫌弃鸡奸？那你还学不学了？”

史蒂夫急忙拼命点头，表示自己谦虚受教。克里斯陛下站起身走去自己的书桌，在隐蔽的抽屉里，打开一个暗格，取出一本小册子。

“这是朕的珍藏，前朝的画师所画，只剩下两本了，现在分给你一本，你拿去好好研究。” 克里斯陛下一脸高深莫测，活像传授什么神功绝学的世外高人，凑近史蒂夫小声地说：“你要是会照顾他的两个洞，保证你那位每天缠着你不让下床，摇着屁股求你抱他！小心别被榨干了！”

史蒂夫听了心花怒放，接过小册子翻了几页就不敢翻下去了，和克里斯陛下又讨论一下具体实战的经验，小心翼翼地把小册子收进外套的口袋内侧，这才再次谢恩，并表示打算明天就辞行回到领地。

克里斯陛下点头允许，正想交代他一些任务，这时候，书房门口传来一阵敲门声。克里斯陛下命人进来，一个侍者前来汇报，说寇森先生求见，有十万火急的事要报告给罗杰斯阁下。

史蒂夫皱眉，寇森绝对不是大惊小怪的人，他如果说是十万火急的事，就一定是非常紧急的情况。克里斯陛下也知道寇森的为人，如果是罗杰斯领地的大事，他也想听听，就直接叫寇森来书房回话。

寇森满头大汗地被带了进来，一进门先跪下向克里斯陛下请安，然后也来不及爬起来，就对史蒂夫说：“阁下！大事不好了！刚刚得到消息，施密特带人在两天前在罗杰斯城堡发动叛乱！现在叛乱虽然已经被控制，施密特逃走，但是、但是他们虏走了小巴恩斯先生！现在小巴恩斯先生还是下落不明。”

“什么！？他们虏走巴基？？”史蒂夫又惊又怒，他猛地站起来：“施密特竟然这么大胆！我们马上回程！派所有的人去寻找巴基的下落！一定要把他找回来！”

“是的，杜根从第一天开始已经发动了所有的人手去找了，现在还没有消息。不过因为路途遥远，可能有消息只是还没有传来。”寇森急忙说。

“陛下，臣现在要马上启程，请恕臣无状。”史蒂夫向克里斯陛下行礼，马上就要离开。

“等等，史蒂夫，这件事不妥，你给我冷静下来。”克里斯陛下皱着眉毛，他本身就智谋过人，不然也不可能打败所有的兄弟当上皇帝，只是听寇森的转达他就发现了问题的关键。“施密特要是反叛，挑你不在的时间反叛干嘛？如果能透过反叛杀了你，那才有意义。再想深一层，如果他透过反叛杀了你，朕也不会认可他为新领主，直接把他处死或者流放才是最有可能的。你说他掳走了的人就是你的未婚妻吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫本来暴怒又惊慌的情绪被克里斯陛下的一席话给压住了，的确是这样，他走的时候就没有想过施密特会突然反叛，因为这样是根本没有得益的事。

“难道他的目的只是掳走你的未婚妻吗？”克里斯陛下思索着：“你的未婚妻有什么特别之处吗？”

“他是这个世界上最特别的人！你不会见过有比他更美更可爱更善良更甜蜜的人了！他简直就是上帝亲手创造的天使......”

“停！”克里斯陛下急忙制止了史蒂夫的滔滔不绝，转过头说：“寇森，你来回答。”

“是的陛下。”寇森接过话来，恭敬地回答：“小巴恩斯先生是一个平民，一家是罗杰斯领地的佃农，家里有父母和一个妹妹，没有接受过教育，是圣教教徒，除了双性、貌美、罗杰斯阁下的情妇的身份以外......并无其他特别之处。”

“你们离开之前，施密特有没有什么特别的行为？有没有和他接触？”克里斯陛下想不明白，这个未婚妻听起来简直普通得要命，只有继续发问。

“在臣等离开之前，施密特曾经安排人去挑拨罗杰斯阁下和小巴恩斯先生之间的关系，臣等也想不明白这样的举动有何目的，因为对他没有任何益处。”寇森回答。

“如果说是奇怪的举动，臣安排监视他的人只是汇报他和教廷有一些接触，后来就不了了之了。”史蒂夫也答道。

教廷？双性人？克里斯陛下脑中突然灵光一现，问道：“你的未婚妻难道是棕色头发，绿色眼睛？”

“正是如此，请问陛下如何得知。”史蒂夫急忙问，看来克里斯陛下有线索了。

“朕一直派人监视教宗国的动向，我在三个月前得到一个消息，有人向教皇皮尔斯献上了一副小像，画中是一个棕发绿眼，头戴白玫瑰的美人，据说还是双性人。皮尔斯喜欢得不得了，把小像放在床头，还在罗马购买了巨额的大宅，准备安置他。朕开始以为只是他属下要给他献上美人，没有多调查，如果你的未婚妻就是这个小像中的美人的话，一切都说得通了。”

史蒂夫一听到头戴白玫瑰就已经知道这必是詹姆斯无疑，他之前亲手为詹姆斯所画的小像，在与詹姆斯第一次争执后被他摔掉，事后他一直恼怒詹姆斯的无情，倒没有想着要找回来。“陛下！这必定是巴基的画像！还是我亲手所画！施密特竟然是打算把巴基献给教皇！？”

“确实如此，难怪他可以肆无忌惮地反叛。”寇森沉吟说道：“如果这个时候，罗杰斯阁下突然去世，他有了教皇的支持，领主之位必定是手到擒来。”

帝国的神权与皇权并立，查理大帝时期的十二贵族，最高的六贵族都是属于教廷的主教。到了伊万斯王朝情况稍微有点好转，但是如果教皇公开支持某人为爵位的继承人，而那个在血统上又是名正言顺的，皇帝确实不能反驳。

“所以，他俘虏你的未婚妻还不是最后一着，他必定还想杀你。”克里斯陛下的头脑运转如飞，想通了关键，就已经猜到了接下来的每一步棋路。“他们的计划不得不说还非常周详，特意选在前几天绑架你的未婚妻，让你直到朕的婚礼结束后才收到消息，这样就能让你焦急地赶回去，方便在路上伏击你。如果你在路上发生意外，被不明来历的盗贼伏击，朕也没有证据去治他的罪......朕猜测皮尔斯一定也要借教廷骑士给他，不然想靠他的那点兵力伏击你，谈何容易。”

“既然已经知道对方的计划，请陛下让臣马上离开，臣必须马上回去救臣的未婚妻！”史蒂夫听到施密特要把詹姆斯献给皮尔斯，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，恨不得插上翅膀立刻救回詹姆斯。

“你怎么现在这么不冷静？年纪越大还越急躁了？”克里斯陛下摇摇头，像看着自己不成熟的弟弟一样。“听着，今天是第三天，他们偷偷绑架了一个大活人，应该还没有走出罗杰斯领地。既然知道了对方是要把你的未婚妻送往教宗国，那就把出路堵死就好了。朕会下令盘查所有过境的关卡，总能把他们找出来的。如果真的被带走了，朕在教宗国也有安排人手，既然知道是要献给皮尔斯的，总是可以想办法救回。倒是教皇如果真的借出教廷骑士来偷袭你，你未必能应付，这点要从长计议。”

“是的，罗杰斯阁下，请您一定要听从陛下的意见！”寇森也在旁边劝说：“如果您出了什么意外，谁去救小巴恩斯先生呢？”

史蒂夫深深吸了几口气，强迫自己冷静下来，他知道克里斯陛下和寇森说的都没有错，如果他被施密特害死，詹姆斯就要成为皮尔斯那个老头子的禁脔，他简直无法想象詹姆斯会遭到如何惨无人道的对待！

克里斯陛下站了起来，从书架上拿下了一张帝国的详细地图，铺在书桌上：“我们先想想，他们有可能在哪些地方伏击你。呵呵，皮尔斯这个老狐狸，朕还发愁没有对付教廷理由呢，他倒是马上给我送上了把柄。如果他真的敢派教廷骑士进入帝国，伏击帝国的贵族，朕一定让他好看！”


	24. Chapter 24

< 24 >

詹姆斯不知疲倦地一路急奔，总算在天亮的时候跑出了森林。他从来没有来过这一带，也不知道是哪里，当务之急就是找到一个城镇，打听具体的所在，然后想办法赶到尼古拉斯山。

被骑士们绑架了以后，他都是坐在马背上的，所以记得他们是一直向西面走的，所以现在他应该往东面走，希望能尽快找到城镇或者村庄。詹姆斯非常聪明，他知道城镇和村庄的附近都少不了水源，他往东一直走，发现了较大的河流时就顺着河流的方向行走，果然不出他所料，真的被他找到了一个城镇。

骑士的马背上有行囊，詹姆斯翻了个底朝天，找到了一身男装换上，此外还有一些钱币和几天的干粮。詹姆斯来到镇上，假装自己是和同伴走失的猎人，向镇上的人打听消息。得到的结果是他现在是在罗杰斯领地一个西边偏远的小镇，离罗杰斯城堡大概还有一天一夜的路程，离尼古拉斯山起码还要走三天。杜根曾经跟詹姆斯说过史蒂夫过十几天就会回来，算算时间，说不定快要从王都启程了。詹姆斯很着急，他在镇上的铁匠铺买了两筒羽箭，又买了旅程的补给物品和一张地图，他虽然不认识字，但是他请杂货店的老板为他把路线和方位都用图画标好，弄完了一切就立刻策马出发。

詹姆斯一路上马不停蹄，依照最快的路线行走，也不管中途有没有可以休息的城镇，到了晚上就在野外随便休息一宿，第二天天亮了就马上赶路。这段时间詹姆斯可是吃了不少苦，先是被史蒂夫强暴，受了重伤，昏迷了8天，然后就被绑架，现在又在餐风饮露地赶路，整个人急剧地消瘦，本来如蜜桃般可爱的圆润双颊都凹了下去，原本明亮的绿眼睛都罩上了浓浓的疲倦，身体的肌肉还在，但是整个人都小了一大圈。如果不是仗着身体底子好和干活辛苦惯了，这一路下来肯定会病倒。

詹姆斯千辛万苦地在第三天中午赶到了尼古拉斯山，整个人累得都快脱形了，他周围看了一圈，没有发现有打斗的痕迹，看来他没有来迟。他想直接通过尼古拉斯山，看看能不能从中途截到史蒂夫的队伍。可是在他想往前走的时候，前路出现了几名骑士拦住了詹姆斯的去路，这几个骑士无论是装束还是气质都与之前绑架詹姆斯的骑士非常类似。詹姆斯这次一身猎人打扮，特地弄得蓬头污面的，完全看不出是教皇千方百计要得到的双性美人。

“喂，你站住！”为首的骑士说：“最近这一代有山贼出没，我们正在这里围捕，你赶快离开，不要妨碍公务。”

“老爷们，行行好，我一家就要靠打猎为生，能不能开恩让我在附近打猎，不会妨碍老爷们的工作的。”詹姆斯请求说。

“不行，不行！再不离开，我们就要赶你走了！”骑士不耐烦地说，甚至作出了要拿出长枪的动作，詹姆斯急忙边道歉边离开。

詹姆斯往回走出一段距离，四下看过没有人跟踪，就下了马，把马上的行囊和武器背在身上，找了一个地方把马放走，自己找了一棵大树爬了上去，掩盖了行踪。

看来就是这里了，但是对方已经埋伏了起来，他无法通过这里，怎么才能向史蒂夫示警呢？他从行囊里拿出了套全黑的衣服换上，把脸也蒙住，又用在城镇买到的碳把眼睛的一圈都涂黑，隐藏了面容，准备晚上悄悄潜上山。

夜幕降临了，他胡乱吃了两口干粮，为了轻装上阵，他连行囊也扔了，就带着弓箭和一把小刀，趁着夜色偷偷地爬上山。在山中打猎的小伙子们都要练就一身能在山林中行走，不惊动猎物的本事，不然你人还没到，猎物都跑光了。詹姆斯作为其中的表表者，对这个当然没有难度，连警觉的野生动物都不会惊动，更何况是一群根本不是在山林中生活的骑士。

詹姆斯很快就发现了这些骑士埋伏的位置，他们人数众多，难免留下痕迹。詹姆斯悄悄地绕过了他们，一直爬上了山顶，找了一个山洞钻了进去，用石头和树枝做好掩护，然后闭上眼睛抓紧时间休息。他现在没有马，无法走得太远，他决定就在这里守株待兔。

到了早上，詹姆斯把最后的一块干粮吞了下肚，口渴地要死，但是他不敢贸然出去暴露了行踪，他只好从树叶上弄点露水，舔舔润润嘴唇，祈祷史蒂夫快点出现，不然他这个状态可撑不过两天。他趴在地上，侧耳倾听地面的震动，也不知道过了多久，他的鼓膜感到了有规律的震动，想是有一大群动物正在接近。詹姆斯立刻想到这应该就是史蒂夫的骑兵队伍，他继续慢慢地等待，等着他耳朵都捕捉到了马蹄声，他才小心地移开洞口的伪装，矮身钻了出来。

他在一堆石头后隐藏了身形，偷偷地往下面的山路看，果然一队骑兵正在往这边行进，他们的旗帜正是罗杰斯家族的红底蓝边的金狮标志。詹姆斯大喜，默默地计算着距离，他握紧了手中的弓箭，在骑兵队进入了他的射程范围后，他立刻从岩石后现身，拉开弓箭，一只羽箭“噌”的一声就射在为首的骑士的马前，那个骑士立刻拉住了马，向身后的队伍示警。詹姆斯还怕不够，立刻又射出三箭，全部钉在了队伍前进的路上。

史蒂夫这时听到警报策马上前，刚好就看到了正在射箭的人。那是一个一身黑衣的人，蒙着脸，连眼睛都被东西涂黑，看来是完全不想别人认出他的身份。钉在地上的四支羽箭，几乎呈一条直线，阻挡了队伍前进的方向，很明显，这个射箭的人并不是要伤人，而是要示警。史蒂夫想不到会有谁突然出现给他示警，但是尼古拉斯山刚好也是他和克里斯陛下猜测的袭击地点之一，他马上打醒十二分警觉，调配队伍准备应战。

这时候，山林的另一边猛然吹响了号角，一大队骑兵从四面八方跑出，向着史蒂夫他们杀来。原来是对方的指挥一看竟然有人向罗杰斯的队伍示警，已经不能在原本制定的地方偷袭了，现在只能立刻进攻，争取打他们一个措手不及。史蒂夫这边立刻列队应战，他带的骑士本来就对这次的战斗有所准备，并没有惊慌，而是有条不紊地开始应战，和敌方预期的偷袭效果相差甚远。

这次的敌军数量很多，除了有教皇借出的教廷骑士外，还有忠于老罗杰斯公爵的士兵，和花光了他的积蓄请来的雇佣兵，就为了可以一举把史蒂夫击杀。史蒂夫带的人手明显少于对方，他举起盾牌一边防御一边挥剑杀敌，他是对方的首要目标，敌军们像潮水一样向他涌来。罗杰斯的骑士们奋勇保护他的安全，但是对方的人数太多，还是无法完全阻挡。史蒂夫咬紧牙关奋力抵挡，突然，一只羽箭在他的身边飞过，噗呲一声射入了一个在他身后想要偷袭他的士兵，史蒂夫向着羽箭射出的方向看去，竟然是刚刚那个向他预警的黑衣人。史蒂夫向他举手示意感谢，那个黑衣人却无动于衷，又是射出一箭，把另外一个正想接近他的敌人也射倒。

史蒂夫心里奇怪，这个黑衣人箭法高强，但是又蒙着脸，表面上是友非敌，实在猜不透这个人是谁，但是有他掩护，自己就能放开手脚了。史蒂夫立刻精神大振，一口气斩杀了两个接近他的敌人，他无法顾及的死角都被山上的弓箭手给照顾了，两人竟然是配合地天衣无缝，敌方士兵虽然人数众多但是一时也无法击杀史蒂夫。

敌军的指挥也发现了对方有一个埋伏的弓箭手，他们本来也埋伏了弓箭手，但是奈何被迫在原定地点之前的位置开战，气得牙痒痒的。他怒吼一声，命令一个小队去上面干掉山上的弓箭手。詹姆斯的箭也快射完了，他射出了最后一支羽箭，就扔下弓箭开始翻山逃跑。

就在这个时候，史蒂夫军队的后方突然传来一阵号角，一队全副武装的骑兵不知道从什么地方冒了出来，他们的旗帜竟然是白底蓝边的双天使簇拥皇冠的标志，这是伊万斯家族的标志！皇帝的骑兵竟然会在这里出现！

其实这也是克里斯陛下和史蒂夫安排好的计划，史蒂夫像来程一样，带着同样的士兵出发，而克里斯陛下就派了行动最快的精英轻骑兵在距离几英里的地方跟着，当史蒂夫遇袭，后面的轻骑兵就能以极快的速度追上，作出支援。

皇帝的亲兵的战斗力可是不同凡响，另一方面，敌军虽然人数众多，但是不是一个整编的军队，里面有教廷骑士、领主士兵、雇佣兵等，根本没有合作的默契，加上被迫提前出击，原本的战斗力大打折扣，很快就显现出了败象。教廷骑士们知道自己绝对不能被抓，一看形势不对就准备撤退，但是克里斯陛下派出的将领早有准备，轻骑兵指挥有度地包围，不用多久久把局势整个控制住了。剩下的雇佣兵们纷纷丢掉武器投降，希望能保住性命。整个敌方部队在几个小时之内就被迅速地瓦解，死的死，抓的抓。

“非常感谢，菲利普将军。”史蒂夫向克里斯陛下派出的将领致谢。

菲利普笑着摇摇头，说：“感谢你以身为诱饵，让我们抓到了这么多人，这些人一看就是教廷骑士，我倒要看看教廷这下要怎么解释！陛下也一定会非常高兴的。你竟然没有受什么伤，这真是奇迹！”

其实克里斯陛下和史蒂夫订立这个计划的时候，是不能保证万无一失的，毕竟刀剑无眼，也不知道敌军的战斗力，史蒂夫如果不死就已经是幸运，受重伤都是在所难免的。其实史蒂夫自己是犯不着去冒这样的风险，他大可以借皇帝的士兵护送他回罗杰斯城堡，那些教廷士兵绝对不敢偷袭伊万斯王朝的旗帜。

但是史蒂夫却还是这样做了，他必须要这么做。如果对方不偷袭他，他们就无法抓住这些教廷骑士，无法问出他们的具体计划，从而想办法追踪詹姆斯。况且如果詹姆斯真的被送到教宗国，他可能还必须透过这些俘虏去和教皇交涉。为了詹姆斯，他真的无所谓自己要以身涉险。

“我也觉得很幸运，我们在进入山谷时，竟然有一个神秘的弓箭手向我们射箭示警。”史蒂夫擦了擦脸上的血污，回答道。“他的箭法很好，刚刚也多次救了我，才让我没有受到伤害。”

“神秘的弓箭手？帝国什么时候也出了一个罗宾汉？他长得什么样子？”菲利普问道。

“我也不知道，他蒙着脸，眼睛也涂黑了，根本看不到样子。”史蒂夫回答，这个时候骑士长骑马走过来，向史蒂夫报告战况，史蒂夫于是就问：“刚刚那个弓箭手跑哪里去了？我们得把他找出来好好感谢赏赐。”

“是的，阁下。他的箭法真是让人吃惊，我也很想知道他是谁。”骑士长回答道：“我一生就只见过另一个的人箭法能与之相提并论。”

“哦？那是谁？”菲利普好奇地问，如果是个高手，就想办法招来他们的队伍，好的弓箭手能为战斗带来想不到的收益，比如这次的战役。然而好的弓箭手却不容易找，最出色弓箭手都必须本身具备很好的天赋，眼力这种才能是无法通过后天培养的。

“是领主的未婚妻，巴恩斯夫人。”骑士长回答，他们这几天都知道了史蒂夫被赐婚的消息，一个个都改口叫詹姆斯为夫人了，不叫小姐的原因是他早就是领主的情妇了，以未婚姑娘的称呼不妥当。

“啊？竟然是这样？”菲利普有点失望，未来的公爵夫人，那就没办法招进队伍了。

这一边的史蒂夫一听到巴恩斯的名字，突然眼睛睁得圆大。对自己示警、多次救自己、箭法高超、还不愿意让自己认出来、不肯相见领赏的......符合这些条件的还能是谁？？

“天啊！那个就是巴基！！！”史蒂夫大吼了起来。“传令所有人，马上搜山！！找出刚刚那个黑衣弓箭手！！”


	25. Chapter 25

< 25 >

詹姆斯又气又饿又渴又累，都要晕过去了。

他本来想着向史蒂夫示警以后就马上逃跑，但是看到地方人多，实在放心不下史蒂夫，就在山上放冷箭给他打掩护。看到有救兵来了他就准备跑，这时一个小队的骑士又来抓他，他仗着自己对山林的熟悉，东躲西藏好不容易避过了追兵。摆脱了追兵以后，他爬上了一棵大树，准备效法之前，入夜了再偷跑，谁知道史蒂夫的士兵竟然点燃了火把，开始到处搜索他。

詹姆斯气得要死，他为了赶路已经累了好几天，今天一天就吃了一块干粮，射箭消耗体力和精力，还要被人追着在森林里跑了半天，委屈的眼泪都在眼眶里打转，心想：臭史蒂夫！我救了你，你还到处找我干嘛啊？就让我静静地走吧。

现在一大群人在林中找他，他知道自己没办法藏身多久，迟早要被找到的，只好想办法逃走。没有马他可跑不掉，必须得先偷马。他的羽箭已经射完，弓也扔了，现在就剩下一柄小刀，只能偷袭了。

他在树上观察着下面的情况，不久后下面果然走过了一个骑士。詹姆斯偷偷地从树上滑下来一半，那个骑士和树的距离一接近，他就从树上扑了下来，把那个骑士从马上扑下。詹姆斯给了骑士一拳，就想上马逃跑，可是手上只剩一半力气了，竟然没有把骑士打晕，骑士放声大叫了起来：“找到了！！夫人在这里！！！！”

詹姆斯大惊，也顾不得骑士说什么夫人不夫人了，跳上马背就跑，这时候他已经听到了四面八方都传来了人声和马蹄声，他没办法了，只好硬着头皮向前冲，这里是森林，马跑得也不快，很快他就被好几名骑士个包围了。

詹姆斯没办法，只好说：“我只是路过的，看到有人在这里偷偷摸摸的埋伏，以为是山贼，就给你们示警了，我不是坏人，你们让我走吧。抢了你们的马是我不对，我现在还给你们，行了吧？”

几个骑士面面相觑，却谁也不敢说话，只是挡着他的路不让他离开。

詹姆斯正要再求，这时一阵急促的马蹄声从远到近，史蒂夫飞驰而来，一下子就来到了他的面前。

“天啊！巴基！真的是你！你自己脱身了？”史蒂夫看到詹姆斯，兴奋地大叫。虽然詹姆斯现在蒙着脸，眼睛涂上了黑炭，但是距离这么近，史蒂夫怎么会认不出这个和他日日抵死缠绵的人？他明显就瘦了，一定是路上吃了好多苦。

“谁他妈是巴基！？”詹姆斯压低声音，故作凶狠地说。

“我的宝贝，我的未婚妻，我的巴基。”史蒂夫跳下来马，慢慢地向詹姆斯走去。“跟我回家好吗？”

“谁是你的未婚妻！我是男人！你的眼睛是不是有毛病？”詹姆斯的脸涨得通红，他也不知道史蒂夫怎么能认出他来，只能梗着脖子不认。

“对，我的眼睛是有毛病，我竟然一直都没有看到你对我的爱。我竟然错过了你整整七年！”史蒂夫慢慢地接近他，詹姆斯想要策马后退，但是已经无路可退，史蒂夫走到了他的跟前。“如果我七年前就知道你是爱我的，打死我我也不会离开巴尔道夫村。我会和你在那里结婚，我们种地、打猎、钓鱼、养牛养猪，直到时间的尽头也不会分开！”

“我不知道你在说什么！你、你快放我走。”詹姆斯的心砰砰乱跳，史蒂夫为什么好像突然知道了七年前的事一样。

“我不会放你走的，我会一辈子缠着你。我曾经想过放你离开，因为我好像带给你的只有痛苦。但是，我现在知道了，原来你是一直这么爱我，你爱我的程度甚至超过我的想象，我不能放手，我发誓我会让你幸福，求求你给我能让你幸福的机会！”

“和你在一起才不会幸福！”詹姆斯突然觉得莫名的委屈和难过，现在史蒂夫已经知道是他了，他跑不掉了，史蒂夫也知道自己一直爱他，就更加不会放他走，他还要继续把他当做玩物，当做和他妻子之间的消遣。他看着史蒂夫情深款款的蓝眼睛，悲从心来，眼泪不由自主地涌了出来，把他涂黑的眼眶洗出两行白色的泪痕，看上去又滑稽又可怜。

“求求你，我的巴克，别哭，你一哭我的心都碎了。”史蒂夫看着哭泣的詹姆斯，不敢贸然上前触碰他，他索性单膝跪在地上，大声说：“我知道我以前让你伤心，但是我可以向上帝发誓，我这辈子就没有爱过除了你以外的人，我从未想过与你之外的人共度一生。我已经请求皇帝陛下为我们赐婚，我们可以光明正大的结婚，永远在一起了！”

詹姆斯愣愣地看着他，不敢相信他说的话：“什么......什么赐婚？”

“就是皇帝陛下让我们结婚！我们必须结婚，你不能违抗皇帝的命令！”史蒂夫认真地说。

“这、这怎么可能......你是贵族，我是平民.......”

“我为你做到了，巴基！虽然花了很大功夫，但是为了你、为了我们可以名正言顺的在一起，一切都是值得的！”史蒂夫坚定地看着詹姆斯，温柔地说。

“我不懂......”詹姆斯摇摇头，曾经和史蒂夫结婚是他一生的心愿，现在史蒂夫突然告诉他这个心愿可以达成，他却突然有些犹豫了。“难道和你结婚我就幸福了吗？我......我一直以为我想和你结婚，我从13岁的时候就在梦想......可是、可是经过这几个月，我、我再也不知道了。我不知道你究竟还是不是我的史蒂夫了。”

史蒂夫的心中像被刀割了一样痛，他竟然让这么爱他的詹姆斯受了这么多的苦，苦得现在他都不敢重新接受他了。

“巴克，求求你，给我一个机会。”史蒂夫沉痛地看着詹姆斯，蓝眼睛里盛满着浓浓的悲伤。“我不是在求你原谅我，而是在求你可怜我。我一直都做错了，以致你痛苦难过、讨厌我，这些都是我咎由自取的。我错的最离谱的地方就是：我一直以为我要保护你，所以我的那些计划，我通通没有跟你说，让你受到了这么大的伤害。多摩尔、卡特，她们都只是我想取得赐婚的计划一部分，我虽然从未做对不起你的事，但是由于我的傲慢和自大，我从来没有跟你坦白过我的计划，白白让你吃了这么多的苦，流了这么多的眼泪。我一直没有弄清楚，你根本不需要我的保护，你可以保护你自己，你甚至可以保护我！就好像这次，我急着来救你，结果却还被你所救。我大错特错！一直以来，都是你在保护我，从我还是那个体弱多病的小男孩，直到现在。没有你，我根本无法生存到现在；如果你离开我，我也无法活得多久。”

詹姆斯看着他，眼睛里出现了一丝动容。

“我还是那个我，我从来就没有变，我只是犯蠢了一段时间，因为我离开了你太久，脑子都坏了。但是你不会因为我犯蠢而不爱我的，对吗？你会恨我、会讨厌我，但是你永远不会停止爱我。我做了那么多让你伤心痛苦的事情，但是你还是来到这里救我。所以，我现在也恳求你，求你不要抛弃我，继续保护我，我将会用我一生所有的爱去一心一意地回报你。”史蒂夫跪在地上，向詹姆斯伸出了右手，充满期待地仰望着他。

一瞬间，时光仿佛倒流，詹姆斯回到了几年前的那间简陋却温暖的小屋，躺在床上发着烧的小史蒂薇仰着头看着他，轻声说，巴克，好巴克，不要走，多陪我一会，我好难受。小史蒂薇伸出手要拉他，他没办法，他无法拒绝这样的小史蒂薇，他只能拉住他的手。

詹姆斯拉住了史蒂夫的手。


	26. Chapter 26

< 26 > （完结篇）

詹姆斯拉住了史蒂夫的手以后，还没等史蒂夫兴高采烈地拥吻他，他就两眼一黑昏了过去，但是他知道自己摔进了一个温暖安心的怀抱，所以他愉快地闭上了眼睛，放心地睡去。史蒂夫要担心就让他担心一会儿好了，他可是为了他几乎累掉了半条命呢！

也不知道过去了多久，詹姆斯感觉到有个痒痒的东西一直在拨弄他，搞得他睡都睡不好，但是那痒痒的感觉又非常的舒服，好像是被小奶狗在轻轻地舔着，整个心都要化了。他咕哝了一句，把身体向温暖的地方拱了拱，然后他听到一阵低沉悦耳的笑声，他也不禁受到了感染，在睡梦中露出了笑容。

又过了很久，詹姆斯闻到了一股诱人的香味，他虽然睡得舒服，但是他的本能却在把他唤醒，因为他实在太饿了，身体急切地需要进食。他揉了揉眼睛，打了个小小的呵欠，然后睁开了眼睛。他首先看到的就是史蒂夫那张放大的英俊的脸庞，上面挂着一个大大的笑容，差点没有把詹姆斯给闪瞎。史蒂夫捧着他的脸，用力地在嘴唇上亲了一下。

“果然还是要用吃的把你叫醒，我怎么亲你都没有用。童话里果然都是骗人的，王子其实是拿着一只烤鸭把睡美人唤醒的吧？”史蒂夫带着温暖的笑容说。

“你给我准备了烤鸭吗？”詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，舌头沁出了唾液。

“真让我伤心啊，巴克。醒来的第一句话不是‘我爱你’，不是‘我想你’，而是‘你给我准备了烤鸭吗’。”史蒂夫故作伤心地说，但是还是把盛满食物的矮桌整个端来，放在詹姆斯的面前，上面果然有一只烤鸭。詹姆斯这才察觉到，他现在是睡在一个帐篷里面，虽然是野外露营，但是领主的帐篷还是很舒适的，有厚厚的床铺，软软的靠枕，和香喷喷的食物。史蒂夫体贴地为詹姆斯摆好靠枕，递给他刀叉。

詹姆斯饿得心贴后背，一桌子的食物让他馋涎欲滴，他立刻放开怀抱大吃了起来，史蒂夫从身后抱着他，不断叮嘱他别吃得太快。

“可怜的宝贝，到底多久没好好吃一顿饭了？”史蒂夫心痛的问，手伸下詹姆斯的肚子上摸了一把，原本强壮结实的身体现在都隐约摸到了肋骨了，史蒂夫下决心回到城堡以后一定要好好把詹姆斯喂得肥肥胖胖的。

“被他们绑走的那一天开始吧。”詹姆斯想了想，诚实的回答。“如果加上昏迷的时候，有差不多一个月了吧。”

史蒂夫不说话了，默默地把头贴在詹姆斯的肩膀上。詹姆斯吃了两口烤鸭，察觉到了史蒂夫的不快，就用油腻腻的手把史蒂夫的脸扶了起来，让他看着他的眼睛，史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里充满了愧疚和自责，似乎马上就要哭出来的样子。

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”詹姆斯放软了声音问。

“抱歉，巴基，我、我知道我怎么道歉也没有用，我对你造成的那些伤害......”史蒂夫难过地说：“求求你不要离开我，我受不了再失去你滋味。”

“我确实还是很生气。”詹姆斯摇摇头，看着史蒂夫的眼睛瞬间又黯淡了几分，他接着说：“但是我生你的气也不能惩罚我自己啊，如果离开你，再也见不到你，我会更难过的。”

“对对、巴基，不要惩罚你自己，有什么事就惩罚我好了，你想怎么惩罚我都可以！”史蒂夫一叠声地说。

詹姆斯还真的认真地想了想，然后说：“已经是秋天了，我要回家帮忙秋收，你来帮我吧。”

“当然好！”史蒂夫满口答应：“但是这个惩罚会不会太轻啊？你再罚点别的。”

詹姆斯噗嗤一笑，说：“你真是看不起秋收，到时候你就知道了。”

“怎么会？能和你一起在地里干活，这是对我的奖励吧？怎么会是惩罚呢！”史蒂夫毫不在意地说。这时候的他还不知道一个月以后他累得动都动不了，浑身酸痛，手脚都磨损得不行，那时候的他躺在床上后悔地想，还不如当时叫詹姆斯抽他二十鞭子算了。

詹姆斯冲他笑了笑，凑过去亲了史蒂夫一下，亲得他满嘴都是油，但是史蒂夫高兴得要晕倒了，抱着詹姆斯亲个不停。詹姆斯推开了他，继续大快朵颐，好不容易解决了生存需求后，詹姆斯才推开餐桌，喝着茶消食。史蒂夫命人把食物撤下，取来干净的热毛巾为詹姆斯擦嘴手。詹姆斯享受着史蒂夫贴心的照顾，慢慢地把身体依偎了过去。

他们两个人的身材本来差不多，现在詹姆斯消瘦了太多，看上去史蒂夫足足比他大了两圈，史蒂夫一伸手就把他抱了个满怀。

“小史蒂薇，”詹姆斯叫出了史蒂夫的小名，“我其实是骗你的，我没有生你的气了。当我知道你为了我争取到赐婚的时候，我就知道你在我看不到的地方做出了多少的努力，就为了让我可以不受一点委屈地和你在一起。你是这么地爱我，我真的一点都没有办法生气。”

“噢！巴克，我、我好感动，你真的太好了！我不知道我做了什么才能有这样的幸运得到你。”史蒂夫捧住了詹姆斯的脸颊，认真地注视着他双眼。

“我也不知道我做了什么才能幸运地得到你。”詹姆斯笑了，慢慢地合上眼睛。史蒂夫低下头，含住了詹姆斯的甜美的双唇，这是他们两人自从决裂后的第一个正式的吻，史蒂夫几乎是虔诚地、像是品尝着什么稀世珍宝，用嘴唇和舌头缓缓地描绘着詹姆斯双唇的每一寸。詹姆斯被吻得快要融化了，搂住史蒂夫的脖子让他不至于瘫倒。

结束了浪漫有绵长的一吻，他们放开了彼此的嘴唇，两人的眼中都是化不开的浓情蜜意。詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，他有点想要了。他和史蒂夫已经好几个月没有正常地做爱，他也不是一个矫情的人，性欲又充沛，现在和史蒂夫如此亲密，再没有什么顾虑了。

他回想着克洛伊嬷嬷的教导，抱住了史蒂夫的腰肢，仰起头看着他，手指在他的后腰打着圆圈，轻轻地咬了一下红润的嘴唇，带着充满渴求又羞于启齿的矛盾感。詹姆斯其实就算是坐着吃吃喝喝也能轻易撩拨史蒂夫，何况现在是使出了手段？史蒂夫立刻满脸通红，心跳不已，搂着詹姆斯的手开始不受控制地上下乱摸起来。

詹姆斯适时地发出舒服的呻吟声，用脚轻轻地蹭史蒂夫的脚背，史蒂夫还有什么不明白，正想一个翻身把他压住，可是他却突然停下了动作。

“宝贝，等等，医生说，要至少一个月才可以......”史蒂夫算了算时间，应该还没有到。

“我已经不痛了。”詹姆斯说，抬起头又去亲史蒂夫的下巴，史蒂夫被亲得又痒又舒服，紧紧抱着詹姆斯哼哼了半天，硬得像铁棒的阴茎贴在詹姆斯的大腿上了半天，但是就是不肯脱裤子。詹姆斯有些急了，他已经开始动情，他能感觉到自己的下体变得湿淋。

“小史蒂薇......”詹姆斯使出了杀手锏，软着声音呼唤史蒂夫的小名，史蒂夫打了个激灵，再也忍不住了，压住詹姆斯，一边啃咬他的嘴唇他一边脱衣服，詹姆斯的双腿缠上了史蒂夫的腰肢，勾着他往自己的方向靠。

史蒂夫却没有直接进入，他在床边的行囊翻了翻，找出了一瓶润肤的香油，把手涂得满满的。

“不用、不用那个东西......”詹姆斯轻轻地喘着气，他已经很湿了，他只想史蒂夫快点进入他。

“不、不，你那里还是不行，我们......今天来点不一样的......”史蒂夫安抚地亲吻他，然后把手伸向詹姆斯的臀瓣，低声说：“这个可是皇帝陛下传授的......”

“什......啊！！你.......”詹姆斯被史蒂夫接下来的动作吓到了，史蒂夫马上用舌头堵住了他的嘴。

后来，领主帐篷的烛火摇晃了一整晚。次日领主从帐篷里伸出了一个头，说全体士兵昨日战斗辛苦，原地多修整一天才出发。

后来的后来，新承爵的罗杰斯公爵和他的平民未婚妻在罗杰斯城堡举行了盛大的婚礼，克里斯皇帝陛下偕同皇后出席，皇帝陛下和罗杰斯公爵情同手足，罗杰斯公爵还是由皇帝陛下一手教导长大的。听说皇帝刚抵达的时候，罗杰斯公爵激动地几乎流着泪对皇帝陛下说：“太感谢您的教导了！”

后来的后来的后来，罗杰斯公爵和夫人永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。

《正文完》


	27. Chapter 27

< 尾声 > 柯王子

巴黎罗浮宫收藏着无数举世闻名、价值连城的艺术品，包括被誉为世界三大宝藏的断臂维纳斯雕像、蒙娜丽莎画像和胜利女神石雕，日日夜夜都吸引着无数游客和艺术爱好者前来朝圣。

除了这三大宝藏以外，罗浮宫还收藏了超过40万件艺术品，每一件都是各个时代顶尖的精品、无价之宝，能让到访的每一个人都受到心灵上的巨大感动。

此时，在一副被誉为“世界上最珍贵的小像”正对面，就站在一个穿着一身高级手工订制四件套西装的年轻男人，他正目不转睛地看着眼前的小像。因为这个小像面积很小，参观的人又必须和艺术品保持至少三米的距离，小像的前面放置了放大镜，能让参观者可以欣赏到画师的绝高艺术成就。

在放大镜的显示下，小像中年轻人的模样毫厘尽现，无论隔了多少百年，都能一眼看出那双绿眼睛里饱含的爱意，和画师作画时向这位模特儿倾注的爱意。

“你也喜欢这幅‘白蔷薇天使’吗？”一个低沉动听的男声在年轻人背后响起，年轻人的眉毛稍微动了一下，但是没有转过头。随后，一个非常高大健壮的男子走到了他的身侧，男子留着一脸的络腮胡，显得有些沧桑，但是眼睛里却透出无限的活力和气魄。他身穿一件半新不旧的风衣，里面是一件驼色的毛线衣，下身穿着一条休闲长裤，显得非常随意。

“我也很喜欢这幅画，每到休假都忍不住来看一眼。”留络腮胡的男人看年轻男人没有回答，就也没有尴尬，自顾自地说了下去：“这幅画从作者到模特儿现在都没有一个肯定的说法。流传得最广的说法，就是这个模特儿是当年教皇皮尔斯的情人，因为这幅画最初是从教宗国流传出来的，而画上的青年头戴白玫瑰，又透出一种圣洁的光芒，有宗教的仪式感，他的嘴唇向上翘，看起来就像在吟诵圣诗一样。所以这幅画也被后世称为‘白蔷薇天使’。”

一言不发的年轻男子突然发出了一声轻笑，他本来就英俊异常，五官完美的像一个法国洋娃娃，一笑起来更让人移不开眼睛。留络腮胡的男人见他正在聆听，受到鼓励般地继续说下去：“不过这个说法后来备受质疑，因为画师的作画风格和伊万斯王朝的克里斯一世时期的罗杰斯公爵的画风非常近似，罗杰斯公爵被誉为是克里斯一世时期欧洲的肖像画家巅峰，可惜他的作品少有流传，只有绘画当年的克里斯一世的皇后的画像，现在还收藏在凡尔赛宫。据说他和他的妻子恩爱非常，一生中没有任何的情人，5个孩子全是妻子所生，并且在成婚后就只为妻子画肖像。在罗杰斯公爵古稀之年，公爵夫人寿终正寝，罗杰斯公爵在夫人的坟墓面前焚毁了所有夫人的肖像画，过了不久也去世了。所以，这幅小像是不是罗杰斯公爵夫人的画像也无从而知，而且为什么罗杰斯公爵夫人的画像会落在教皇皮尔斯的手上，这也是让人想不通的地方。不过如果问我的意见，我会比较偏向于第二个说法，你看画中人的眼睛含情脉脉，嘴唇微微撅起宛如在索吻，明明是看着爱人的神态。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”年轻人突然大笑了起来，笑得甚至弯下了腰。

留络腮胡的男人有些不解，如果是平常人这样大声地嘲笑，可能会觉得被冒犯，但是他却觉得这个年轻人的大笑一定有特别的意思。

年轻人笑够了，甚至用手指擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，留络腮胡的男人突然觉得自己的沉静的内心像撞钟一样猛烈地敲打了一下他的胸口。

“你们这些人可真能扯，什么吟诵圣诗，索吻的，”年轻人笑着摇摇头：“他明明就是在吃东西啊！你看他的腮帮子鼓得！”

“吃、吃东西？”留络腮胡的男人吃了一惊，简直就好像是听到了有人说断臂维纳斯的手里其实是拿着手机一样。“你是在开玩笑吧？”

年轻人抬眼看了他一眼，他和白蔷薇天使一样有着一双绿眼睛，但是他的眼睛颜色比较浅，是优雅的灰绿色，他没有再说话，转身迈步离开。

留络腮胡的男人看了看这个奇怪的年轻人的背影，再转身看向画像，心里嘀咕着怎么可能是在吃东西啊，白蔷薇天使可是他从小到大的梦中情人啊，他是那么美丽，那么高贵，那么迷人，简直是时间所有美好的集合！他一向寻找情人也是偏好棕发绿眼，脸颊圆润的风格，刚刚就是看到了年轻人符合他的审美，忍不住来搭讪，结果居然被他侮辱了自己的梦中天使！竟然说他的天使是在吃东西！

他盯着小像看了好一会，特别是盯着他的脸颊看，越看……越像是在咀嚼啊！这是怎么回事！

就在突然之间，他的脑海里突然浮现了一个他从来没有见过的画面，但是这个画面又是那么的清晰，就好像是他亲眼所见：一名穿着白色裙子、头戴白蔷薇花冠的美男子坐在一张中世纪的情人椅上，手里端着一个小碟子，一边吃，一边像他面前的人发出幸福快乐的笑容。

络腮胡男人茫然了半天，他也不知道这种突如其来的感觉是什么，他只知道他一定要去找刚刚那个年轻人。他向着他离开的方向发足狂奔，终于在罗浮宫的门口发现了他的身影，他想叫住他，但是他突然发现他不知道他叫什么名字，虽然他的唇舌间翻滚着一个名字，他想喊出来，但是却总是想不起来这个名字是什么。

他只好快步走过去想拉住他，但是这个时候，一辆全黑加长豪华版劳斯莱斯停在了年轻人面前，几个身穿黑衣的保镖下了车，为他拉开了车门。这个时候，年轻人仿佛有所感应一样回过头，看到了络腮胡男人，他向他勾起嘴角轻笑了一下，然后钻进了车厢，保镖们关上了车门，劳斯莱斯扬尘而去。

络腮胡男人在原地一动不动地站了好久，直到一个正装打扮的戴眼镜的中年男人从身后接近他，中年男人小心翼翼地问：“柯蒂斯陛下，请问是不是有什么问题？”

柯蒂斯这才晃过神来，他问戴眼镜的男人：“吉列姆，你知道刚刚那个坐劳斯莱斯离开的年轻人是谁吗？”

“杰克·本杰明，塞拉斯国的小王子。”吉列姆知道自家陛下的审美观和性向，估计是看上人家的。“别看他长得一张洋娃娃的脸，他一直都在军队接受严格的训练，是个实实在在的的铁血王储。最近才回到王宫，开始出现在社交圈，所以你还不认得他。”

“杰克·本杰明……”柯蒂斯默默念了一遍这个名字，“我有感觉，我们很快就会再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是非常感谢你的阅读！16万字啊！辛苦了！
> 
> 这次是我第一次写盾冬的完全AU文，感想就是AU比原著向难写多了，要花很多时间和文笔去交代背景和人物关系，加上又是以中世纪为背景，写到10万字的时候我都想弃文了你敢信？？？
> 
> 写文的时候有艰难的地方也有快乐的地方，这篇文最快乐的应该就是巴基种田的部分了，哈哈，我爱种田文，希望有机会可以尝试些一篇真正的盾冬种田文。
> 
> 照例说一下本文主角的性格设定。史蒂夫在本篇的设定是一个情感上没有完全成熟的大孩子，他从小被巴基保护长大，所以在他有权有势以后也想去保护巴基，想在这份感情里做主导的地位。可是因为他的不成熟，当他一采取主导，两人就开始各种悲剧。史蒂夫算是年少得志，所以难免对自己的能力有些傲慢，因此他觉得自己的那些计划不需要告诉巴基，他自己就能做好，巴基“安心备嫁”就可以了。可是他却错了，巴基很强，根本不需要他的保护，甚至可以反过来保护他，而事实上他的确是一直被巴基所保护的。最后他终于意识到巴基在一直以来的付出，明白到其实他是被巴基保护、被巴基所爱的时候才是最幸福的，他放弃了幼稚的坚持，退回了被保护的位置，这样他才能和巴基HE。如果他还是想继续主导，继续用权势强行控制巴基，还是会悲剧的。当然，在史蒂夫以后成熟了以后，知道如何去处理感情，相信他也会把这段感情主导好。
> 
> 希望本文可以带给你快乐，或者至少填补你无聊的时光。
> 
> 那么，直到下次再见。


End file.
